Susurro
by dark ice-girl
Summary: Encontrarse con tu enemigo te ofrece alternativas...La elección trae consecuencias... ¿Que clase de consecuencias traerá al digimundo? ¿qué pasará con el mundo real? ¿Esto es la guerra?
1. La chica perfecta

_bueno, como Hola a todos!, muchas gracias por leer este fic, q es el 1º podrán ver las series que se mezclan aquí son nada mas ni nada menos que Digimon Tamers (mi series favorita) y Ouran High School Host Club ( mi 2º favorita), realmente espero que les guste… ah! Y cada capitulo está basado en una canción que les iré indicando más adelante._

_Ni Digimon ni Ouran me pertenece (por lástima), sino que pertenecen a Akayoshi Hongo y Bisco Hatori respectivamente._

**Capitulo 1: "La chica perfecta"**

(Basado en la canción "Hollywood Whore" de Papa Roach)

En un estudio fotográfico en algún lugar de la gran ciudad de Tokio se encontraba la prestigiosa modelo Rumiko Nonaka quien hablaba por su celular mientras observaba a una niña de un particular cabello rojizo y unos escasos y lindos ojos violetas, quien además llevaba un hermoso vestido color cereza con forma de cascada. En fin, esta chica no es nada más ni nada menos que Rika Nonaka, hija de Rumiko y por lo visto su legado en la industria de la moda.

Al terminar la sesión, Rika se le acerca a Rumiko, su madre y comienzan a hablar..

-Oye "ma", estoy cansada, ¿podríamos irnos a casa?- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo siento cariño, pero me es imposible, acabo de confirmar una par de entrevistas y otra sesión de fotos, entremos ocupadas- Dijo sin reparos.

-Es que estoy muy cansada...- Dijo Rika poniendo su mayor cara de pucherito.

-mira, ten- Dijo Rumiko mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolso.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Dijo Rika observando- ¿acaso quieres darme anfetaminas o algo así?

-¡Ay Rika, es solo una! Yo as uso todo el tiempo y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta- dijo tranquilizando a la chica que comenzaba a levantar la voz.

-Es por eso que se cayeron los tornillos mamá- dijo Rika terminadose de enojar.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la secundaria de Shinjuku se encontraban los Tamers (o ex tamers por ahora) se encontraban todos reunidos en su recreo, la verdad es que todos habían crecido un poco, si bien todos conservaban su vieja apariencia todos habían crecido ( y ojala madurado) Todos habían decidido ir a la misma secundaria, a excepción de Rika, a quien no le fue permitido por su madre. Dada la fecha todos hablaban de un solo tema: El torneo de cartas.

-Ey Takato!- Dijo un chico de ojos grises, alto y de pelo oscuro al castaño de ojos carmesí.

-¡Qué hay Henry!- contestó el castaño.

-¿Qué tal tu examen?- preguntó Henry.

- si tuviera de decir el 1 al 10 en difícil, te doy un 11, realmente estaba difícil.-Dijo el castaño en tono cabizbajo :(

-¡Vamos, Takato no estaba TAN difícil!- Dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de los chicos, la cual no era nada más ni nada menos que Juri Katou.

-Hola Juri!- Dijo Henry alegremente mientras Takato le guiñió con el ojo derecho jijiji.

-Hola chicos :)- contestó la chica.

Ya había pasado el resto de la jornada y los Tamers regresaron a sus casas como todos los días.

Rumiko y su hija Rika iban el auto... Rika no se veía ni actuaba como alguien en sus cinco sentidos, al parecer los medicamentos que le dio su madre le afectaran más de lo que su misma madre pensó...

-Rika. Por favor, quédate quieta!- decía Rumiko muy asustada por el alboroto que su hija hacía en el auto.

-NOOO... no quiero solo quiero irme muy lejos y correr mucho... ver a mi papi, hay! ajjaajajjajajaj- decia a chica que admitamoslo... estaba DROGADA.

-Rika quieres callarte!- Dijo Rumiko mientras se maldecía mentalmente por haberle inducido esas anfetaminas a su hija de apenas 14 años -rayos...- derepente, CRASH!

El auto se salio de la vía y volcó.

Rápidamente llegaron los paramédicos a verlas... fueron trasladadas de urgencia la hospital, se le avisaron a todos sus cercanos.

****Casa de Juri****

Suena el teléfono..

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-

-si? habla Katou- Dijo la chica desde un lado de la línea telefónica.

-Disculpe hablamos desde urgencias _ (no se me ocurrió un nombre pera la clínica XD), UD es cercano de Rumiko o Rika Nonaka?

-Si, ¿por qué?- Dijo Juri con un tono preocupado.

-Lo que sucede es que ambas sufrieron un accidente automovilístico hace unos momentos y ahora están siendo trasladados a la cínica _ para recibir atención médica. Es necesario contar con sus familiares o cercanos lo más pronto posible.

-Voy para allá, muchas gracias.- Con es cortó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar los nºs de los tamers en modo de conferencia:

Takato: si?

Juri: espera a los demás, te uniré a la conferencia..

Takato: de acuerdo.

Hirokazu: que es lo importante que tienes que decirnos?

Juri: bueno, verán, hace unos 5 minutos atrás recibí un llamado de la clínica _

Henry: bien, pero que sucedió?

Juri: me dijieron que e auto de la mamá de Rika se había volcado en la autopista y ella iba con Rika...

SE produjo un silencio sepulcral en todas las líneas telefónicas hasta que Takato habló:

-qué rayos dices?- no podía disimular el shock de recibir la noticia.

-Lo que escuchaste, los veré allá .. Adiós.

Después de eso se corto la conferencia.

En el hospital Se encontraba Seiko, su abuela y un hombre de un cabello rojizo (= que Rika), alto de unos 33 años.

-Doctor, por favor como están ambas?- Preguntó amablemente pero con tono preocupado.

-Bueno , la situación es mucho más favorable para Rumiko que Rika... ambas permanecen es un estado grave, Rumiko está estabilizada, y tiene algunas fracturas en su cuerpo, actualmente está inconsciente.

Y Rika, ¿como está?- Dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Seiko.

-Bueno, lo de Rika es más complicado en varias maneras, verán el equipo bioquímico de centro de urgencias tomó una muestra de sangre de Rika, esta nos reveló que se encontraban sustancias de origen externo en ellas, más probablemente ANFETAMINAS.

- No puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de...- Dijo aquel hombre apretando los puños para contenerse.

-paralelamente a eso- Siguió el Doctor- Ella presenta poli contusiones en el cráneo, lo que ha producido crisis en su organismo es por ello que hemos decidido inducirla al coma.

Seiko lloraba al recibir la noticia, el otro sujeto estaba en shock... en eso, llegaron los tamers, para saber como estaba su amiga...

-¿dónde está Rika?- Pregunto Henry .

-Está siendo atendida- Contestó un hombre - Ella ha sufrido policomtusiones muy serias lo que generan crisis en su organismo, es por eso que los doctores han decidido inducirla al coma- Terminó con un tono desgarradoramente triste.

-¿qué Rika qué?...- dijo Takato en pleno tono de aturdimiento.

-Rika está en coma?- Preguntó Juri con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así es- Dijo Seiko con resignación- pero es solo para evitar posibles crisis- Terminó.

-Solo nos queda esperar- Dijo Henry lamentando internamente la situación de su AMIGA.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rika ...

Rika se encontraba (como ya saben) inconsciente, sin embargo habían 2 sombras rodeando su habitación... eran 2 (aparentemente) humanos, eran gemelos. Uno vestía de blanco y se llamaba Hikaru, y el otro vestía de negro y se llamaba Kaoru.

-¿Estás seguro que es ella?- pregunta Kaoru.

-Totalmente, ella es el tamer de la kitsune, de eso no hay duda- contestó Hikaru.

-¿crees que deberíamos despertarla?- Preguntó Kaoru.

-no aún no, debemos conocer su su etorno para poder actuar, recuerda que luego ella podrá vernos-.

-ya veo... eres muy inteligente hermano-.

-Mejor será vigilarla por unos días... luego, despertará.

-Sra. Nonaka, podríamos pasar a verla?-pregunta Takato esperanzado.

-me temo que no Matsuda-kun, no nos es posible por este momento- Dijo Seiko.

-entiendo-.

-¿Usted conoce a Rika?- Preguntó Henry al hombre que acompañaba a Seiko al momento de llegar al hospital.

-Claro que sí- dijo- ¿cual podría ser otra razón para estar aquí?

-ya veo, ¿son parientes?-

-En realidad si- Dijo bajando la voz- ella es mi hija-.

-Vaya... UD es el padre de Rika?- ya me lo imaginaba, se parece mucho a usted.

-Si, me llamo Tzuo pero no creo que ella quiera verme, despues de todo... no la he visto en mucho tiempo, pero después de lo que Rumiko hizo, creo que será mejor que pase un tiempo conmigo.

- que hizo la mamá de Rika?

- Al parecer la drogó para poder cumplir con sus compromisos, pero al parecer lo que le dio a Rika le afectó mucho y nos e que sucedió n el auto pero tuvieron el accidente, es por eso que en cuanto Rumiko salga del hospital comenzaré acciones legales en sus contra.

-...-Henry no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía con lo que había escuchado...

Con el paso de los días Rumiko fue dada de alta, lo cual desencadenó una ardua batalla legal contra Tzuo quien finalmente consiguió la custodia de Rika una vez despertara del coma, Rumiko al saber sobre aquel fallo, no pudo soportar el hecho de que la separaran de su hija.. Así que pasó encerrada en su casa por varios días sin poder conciliar con éxito el sueño, así que una noche sin pensarlo tomo unas pastillas para dormir... pero al parecer tomó más de la cuenta...Encontraron su cadáver con un signo de sobredosis 2 días después...

Una semana después, en la clínica, en el cuarto de Rika para ser más específicos:

-Hola Rika- Dijo Takato, quien se encontraba solo con ella-Vaya, ha pasado casi un mes desde que estás... así - Dijo con tristeza- realmente los tamers te extrañan, hasta Hirokazu y Kenta extrañan hacerte perder los estribos, extrañamos que nos regañes, que juegues con nosotros a las cartas digimon, en realidad te extrañamos mucho...-Al momento de terminar de decir estas palabras s¡ tomó la mano de Rika sin darse cuenta- Ojala despiertes pronto... eh...-se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho- lo siento...- se sonrojó, quitó su mano y guardó silencio.

En eso los ojos de Rika comenzaron a temblar, Takato al ver la escena llamó a los médicos, quienes estaba impresionados al ver como al chica reaccionaba, luego de revisarla dieron un diagnostico positivo... Takato no sabía como reaccionar, pero al ver que pronto despertaría corrió hacia la tamer y la besó en la frente... lo que no se esperó es que al volver a recobrar la postura se encontraría con la mirada de Rika quien acababa de despertar del coma en el que estuvo sumergida casi 1 mes.

-Rika despertaste!- Chilló de emoción Takato a la vez que la abrazaba, en embargo no había reacción de Rika- ¿Oye por qué no hablas?

-¿qué hago en este lugar?- Tuviste una accidente, luego te lo cuento: D

- ah y otra cosa más, ¿quién eres Tú?

-...- Takato estaba mudo, sin palabras, una de sus mejores amigas no lo recordaba... simplemente no podía creerlo.

Bien, ahora si está terminado el capitulo 1 de este fic, espero les haya gustado y PLIZZ dejen rewiews! sayo :D

Próximamente cap 2 lo juro!


	2. Hikaru y Kaoru

_Hola a todos! , Como loo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el 2º capitulo de este fic:"Susurros", espero que les guste, ah y gracias a mioshina por dejarme rewiews!_

**Capitulo 2: Hikaru y Kaoru .**

(Basado en la canción "Field of Innocence" de Evanescence)

-Rika ya no seas bromista- Dijo takato un poco presionado y sin poder creer lo que su amiga no lo recordara, sn saber que habían 2 seres que lo observaban...

-Crees que ya deberíamos hablar con ella Hikaru?-.

-Si, pero antes veamos, esto se pones bueno muuuy bueno jaja-.

-Que indolente eres!-.

-Simplemente quier divertirme un rato, ya que se nos viene todo el drama por delante- dijo Hikaru con voz latosa.

En eso Takato decide irse, aguanto hasta lo más profundo sus lágrimas para que su AMIGA no lo viera, pero sin conseguirlo... dejó la habitación.

-hey! espera! - Dijo Rika- -¿por qué te vas?-.

-Se va porque está herido al ver que no lo recuerdas... Ruki-.

-EH, quien eres? y por que me dices RUKI?-

-Soy Kaoru... Tu protector de la oscuridad... o tu yang.-

-y Yo Hikaru, tu protector de la luz... o Ying-.

- eh?- Rika estaba confundida.- Que quieren?-.

-Te hemos venido a buscar... debes ayudarnos.-

-En que quieres que te ayude?-.

-A colocar el balance del digimundo... otra vez...*.

-Digimundo? escuchen yo no puedo ayudar si apenas se como me llamo-. Dijo Rika- pero... si Uds. me ayudan a recuperar mi memoria... supongo que podría ayudarlos?, ¿qué dicen?-.

-Aunque estés desmemoriada, eres lista (y linda), ¿que dices Hikaru?-.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho, pero ya una vez hecho este trato no podrás echarte para atrás-.

- ^^ ok. Ah por cierto, soy Rika... o eso creo :S mucho gusto... U.U-.

-Bien RUKI, no hay tiempo para estas cosas alguien viene...- dijo Hikaru ocultándose...

-Rika?, estas ahí?- Dijo Seiko.

-Si? quien es usted?- Dijo Rika un poco insegura...

-Soy tu abuela..., ¿como te sientes?-.

-Extraña... de que mi abuela se presente conmigo porque no puedo recordar quien es- dijo Rika con tono enojado pero a la vez frustrado.

-Si lo sé... entiendo, no te preocupes, iremos lento ¿te parece?-Dijo Seiko con amabilidad.

-Oye, podrías contarme un poco de mi vida?- Preguntó Rika.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-.

-Abuela... Gracias-.

Sin embargo lo que Seiko no sabía es que la estaban oyendo 2 seres que solo Rika podía ver...

-Hikaru.. ¿Por que esa cara?-.

-¿como crees q debo sentirme al ver como le están mintiendo a nuestra princesa?- Dijo Hikaru con un tono enojado.

-?-

-La están engañando, tal vez tiene miedo que se rebele contra ellos, quieren mantenerla quieta, están haciéndola soñar e imaginar una mentira, esta gente no tiene criterio! Hipócritas!- Dijo Hikaru casi gritando.

-EH?- dijo Rika oyendo el último grito de Hikaru- ¿qué dices?-.

-Rika con quien hablas?- pegunta Seiko.

-EHH ...- decía mientras veía a Hikaru haciéndole seas de que no lo delatara- Nada... :D- Abuela... podrías dejarme un rato... ya sabes.. Sola?-.

- Si, claro . Luego vuelvo...-Dijo retirándose del lugar

-Oigan... por qué se ocultan de ella?- Pregunta Rika...- Ella es de confianza...

-Porque puede descubrir nuestra presencia, además ella no puede vernos, solo tú... pero es para que no nos mires mientras hablas con ellos. No queremos levantar sospechas.-Dijo Hikaru.

-Por que solo yo puedo verlos?- Pregunta Rika.

-Por que eres la única persona que puede colocar el balace entre nosotros... Tú puedes controlarnos...- Dijo Kaoru.

-pero no nos sirves con amnesia, debes recordar tu vida... solo así nos sirves-. Dijo Hikaru.

-Y como lo haré?- Preguntó Rika-.

-En eso entramos nosotros...a medida que vayas recuperando tu memoria... verás n quien podrías confiar... pero... no será fácil, podrías salir herida... ¿estás segura?...- Dijo Hikaru.

-Totalmente-.

-Pues entonces deberás hacernos caso en TODO lo que te digamos...- Dijo Kaoru.

-de acuerdo-.

-Le dirás a tu padre que volverás a la escuela... PERO, irás a la preparatoria de shinjuku entendido?-.

-De acuerdo... ¿Pero no crees que es muy pronto?

-Lo siento, pero debeos anticiparnos a algunas cosas- Contestó el ser blanquesino

Rika pegó un suspiro y finalmente se convenció- lo intentaré…-.

Dicho esto Rika abre la puerta de su habitación y sale... su mirada se dirigía con melancolía sentía como si todos estuvieran viendo por ella...excepto ella... que no podía ver con sus propios ojos, que no la dejaban... realmente estaba frustrada... Ya no sabía en quien confiar, y los únicos que sentía cerca de ella eran Hikaru y Kaoru. Derepente al bajar al primer piso...

-Rika... Hola.-Dijo Takato temeroso por la reacción de la chica.

-ah... Hola, ¿Takato, verdad?- Dijo Rika sonriente por recibir su visita :)

-Si. ¿Te acuerdas?- Pregunto Takato con alguna miserable esperanza...

-Es que me lo dijiste el otro día en la clínica ^^-Dijo Rika mientras medio sonreía...-Oye... ¿Por qué no vamos la patio trasero? talvez ahí te sientas más cómodo.

-Si claro-.

Estaban ambos jóvenes sentados en el patio trasero mientras que Hikaru los observaba:

-Ese chico es muy persistente... si ello no se acuerda de él ,mejor que se olvide ... pues ni modo..-Hace Hikaru mientras interpreta un gesto de desprecio.

*Volviendo a Takato y a Rika:

-Oye... ¿tú qué eres de mi?- Pregunto Rika incrédulamente.

- YO... de ti?... -El chico no podía evitar sonrojarse y para que Rika no lo notara (que resultó) decidió mirara para otro lado- ...solo AMIGOS.

-mmm... ya veo... y desde cuando te conozco?-.

-nos conocemos desde los 10 años... Tú eras "la reina digimon" , la chica mas fuerte de la ciudad en el juego de cartas digimon, eras muy ruda al principio y...no nos soportabas pero era por orgullo, verás hace unos años atrás llegaron una criaturas a Shinjuku... Estas criaturas causaban algunos desordenes en nuestro mundo, sin embargo algunas de estas eran amigos de los humanos... de nosotros gracias a ellos nosotros...nos conocimos... éramos "tamers" y sus camaradas es una larga historia...

-por mi parte tengo TODO el tiempo del mundo para oírla... te escucho- Dijo Rika serenamente.

Mientras ellos 2 hablaban os gemelos observaban atentamente...

-Creo que si podemos confiar en el Hikaru- Dijo Kaoru alegre por creer haber encontrado ayuda :)

-No lo sé... esperemos oír más- Dijo Hikaru...

Takato y Rika:

-Y esa es más o menos la historia... - Dijo Takato suspirando.

-Vaya... es bastante, y los demás ,¿dónde están ahora?- preguntó Rika.

-En la escuela conmigo...- .

-mmm... Ok... a qué escuela vas?-

-La secundaria de Shinjuku, oye, sabes creo que debo irme... te veré en otra ocasión... de acuerdo?

-OK.

Takato se va y Rika comienza a platicar con los gemelos:

-El me inspira confianza... que piensan Uds.?-Preguntó Rika.

-Te dijo la verdad... Yo le creo-Dijo Hikaru.

-Entonces debes decirle sobre nosotros!- Dijo Kaoru

-no, aún no- Cortó Rika- Hay alguna cosas que debo hacer antes de esto...

-¿qué cosas?-Preguntó Kaoru.

-Encontrar a ma- Dijo Rika

_OK, este es el cap 2... no es muy bueno ( A DECIR VERDAD ES UN ASCO) 100 disculpa y prometo que el prox cap será mejor :C,es por este tipo de cosas que la escuela no deberia durar tanto!"!"" sayo ^^_


	3. Empezar desde cero

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por los reviews (o EL rewiew ) me me dejaron ^^ aqui está el capitulo 3 ....

¡Disfruntenlo!

**Capítulo 3 :"empezar desde cero"**

(basado en la canción "How does it feel" de Avril Lavigne)

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Rika haía salido de la clínica; Ahora es de mañana y Rika se despierta, se levanta y va hacia la ventana...

-Creo que aún es temprano....- Dijo para sí mientras abría la ventana- MMM, saldré a caminar..

-Yo que tú no iría sola-Dijo Kaoru destrás de ella-.

-Es que estoy harta de el encierro, esto es una jaula, ¿sabes?, siento la extraña necesidad de salir... caminar tomar aire... realmente me siento como una prisionera- Dijo Rika fastidiada -.

-Creo que tal vez yo podría acompañarte-.

-Creo que no es encesario, necesito mi tiempo a SOLAS-.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado...-.

Rika comenzó a vestirse... Cómo no conocía su estilo. optó por unos Jeans doblados en la rodilla con un cintillo en el muslo, llevaba un cinturon con grapas y una polera Gris con una frase negra al al centro ( de esos con una fuente Lucida Blacketter) un par de muñequeras rayadas negro con azul turquesa y un par de zapatillas de lona negras. Su cabello no traía su caracteríatica coleta, sino más bien estaba suelto y su fleco (ahora más largo) cubría su ojo derecho.

- Creo que ya me voy... por favr no armen estragon y, NADA DE BROMAS- recalco Rika al ver la cara de malicia de Kaoru...-

-Está bien... ¡nos vemos!- Al decir esto Rika salió calladamente de su habitación (ya que a la hora que era su padre y abuela estarían dormidos), abrío la puerta y se fue.

Al salir a la calle, se sentía liberada... como que por fin podía respirar miraba a todos lados... sentía una sensacion extraña, como que por más que quisiera no podría entender por qué se sentía así y comenzó a caminar miraba los árboles derrepnte llegó a un lugar que ella estaba segura de haber estado allí antes :El parque Shinjukú....

Al estar ahí llego a una pequeña laguna y se sentó en la orilla por un rato... ya más tarde, cuando decidió seguir su recorrido alguien la tomó or el brazo lo único que Rika pudo hacer es hadear del susto... Pero quien la sorprendió fue nada mas ni nada denos que su amigo Henry.

-¡Hola Rika!- Dijo Henr con una alegre sonrisa- me da gusto verte...

-¿eres Henry verdad?- Preguntó Rika en tono de "a ver si adivino".

-Asi es.. ¿como lo sabes? - Preguntó Henry alegremente-

-Es que Takato me dio una descripción de cada uno de usteds para que no estuviera tan perdida :D-

-Con que Takato eh...- dijo Henry mientras su tono de voz decaía nototriamente-.

-Estas bien??- Preguntó Rika notando el tono de voz de Henry-..

-EH..NO! no es nada!!, dime... ¿que te trae por aquí?, además ¿por qué estas sola?-

-Bueno, estyo aquí porque no podía dormir... realmente estoy harta de encerrada, necesitaba aire frescoy sola porque en casa no avisé que salía así que... me escapé -Dijo con una risa del tono "ups!"-

-entiendo.. oye, y que cosas te dijo Takato?- Preguntó Henry-.

-Basicamente.. me contó qué ha pasado desde que los conocí a uds... Quien es renamon, el "digimundo"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- ... Sobre uds.. como son como me llevaba con uds... si... eso- Dijo Rika.

-Veo... ¿y tu familia que te ha dicho?-

-Pues que mi caracter siempre fue fuerte... que mis padres son separados... que mamá se fue de viaje hace ya casi un mes..pero sabes?, no me ha llamado ni nada...

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo henry sorprendido al oír la mentira desde la inocente voz de Rika-

-¿que te sucede?- Preguntó Rika-

-Nada... oye.. ¿te parece si caminamos un rato?-.

-por mi no hay problema- dijo Rika

-Genial.. oye-dice Henry mientras comeinzan a caminar- ¿y como an las cosas con tu papá?

-Supongo que bien... la verdad no he hablado mucho con ellos... he hecho otras cosas... -Dijo Rika mientras pensaba en Hikaru y Kaoru-.

-Oye y te has acordado de algo???- Dijo Henry

-Realmente No... solo he imaginado las cosas , ahora estoy ciega... no soy capaz de distinguir el blanco del negro... es decir... mi confianza esta totalmente disponble.... -Dijo Rika insegura-.

-Sabes... en cierta forma... eres afortunada, tu puedes empezar todo de nuevo ya que no cargas en tu mente con algún error que hayas cometido y que ahora te arrepientas... puedes empezar todo de nuevo... desde cero, en cierta forma eres afortunada...- Terminó Henry

-Tienes razón, pero es frustrante no saber que es lo que has vivido Henry... lo que has hecho... no poder recordar a la gente que amas, realmente es frustrante...

-Sabes... jamás pensé conocer ese lado tuyo eh... después de todo, de algo que sirviera tu amnesia jijiji- Dijo Henry

- ¡Cómo eres!!-Dijo Rika dando un peñetazo en el brazo de Henry-... ¿Oye,tu qué sabes de mi?.-

-Que desde que te conocé fuiste una chica Ruda, bastante fría, indolente, solitaria ... pero a la medida que pasó el tiempo pudimos ver ese mismo lado tuyo que muestras ahora, siempre has sido serena y ... -Henry comenzaba a sonrojarse- Solo cuando te enojabas nosotros temiamos por nuestra vida -Dice Henry riendo-

-hm... ya veo, asi que me tenian miedo?-.

-Solo cuando te enojabas- Replico henry.

-jajajaj, Oye... creo que debo irme... y tendréen mente lo que dijiste la proxima vez que te vea!!

-¡Adios!- Dijo Henry con una "miradita" especial-.

La verdad es que Henry hace algún tiempo se ha sentido muy "extraño" al estar cerca de Rika (como si algo invisible y magnetico le dijiera que tenia que estar cerca de ella), no podía comprender lo que era..... Pero are como si su estómago se fueraa todas aprtes cunado estaba con ella, era algo cálido, extrañamente cálido.....

* * *

Rika caminaba hacia su casa... reflexionaba en lo que Henry le había dicho ¿tal vez sería una nueva oportunidad?, nadie sabía... solo depndía de ella...

-pero hay muchas cosas que aclarar hoy, y debo ayudar a Hikaru y Kaoru... se los prometí -Pensaba-

En eso llego a su casa en silencio... aun dormía su padre , y su abuela no se habia dado cuenta, asi que subió de puntillas a su cuarto..

-Hasta que llegas- Dijo Hikaru con un tono molesto

- Es que quería caminar...

-¿COMO te fue?- Dijo Kaoru

-Muy bien-

-Oigan... ¿cual es su labor aqui?-

-Ruki, Y a te lo dijmos... necesitamos tu ayuda-.

-¿por qué me lama ruki?- Dice Rika

- aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas....

-que rayos!!!!! me voy de aquí... prefiero estor con gente sincera.... - dijo Rika mientras se fue.

-Ella siempre ha sido asi... pero cuando sepa la verdad... vaya... se va a desatar un huracán.

-LO sé-. dijo Hikaru- así es ella... y así fue tambien.

Habian pasado un par de horas Rika exploraba aburrida la casa... hasta que por curiosida entro al cuarto de Seiko

-Debe haber algo de ella Aquí- Dijo inspeccionando con los ojos hasta que por fin halló l o que buscaba : una caja color lila con un candado- Aqui debe haber algo...-

La tomo y la llevo a su cuarto rápidamente...

-Kaoru ¡ayudame con esto!- diciendo que abriera la caja que estaba sellada con un candado.

-Claro- dijo Kaoru mientras miraba el candado fijamente hase q 3 segundo despues, este se abrío.

-¿como diantres hiciste eso?- Rijo Rika estupefacta.

-Con mi spoderes por supuesto- Dijo muy sencillo.

-vaya... ah si! veamos la caja.. -dijo mientras se acercaba- ¿es ella mi mamá?- Pregunto a Hikaru, quien asintió- vaya, hay muchas cosas- decia mientras revisaba cartas y fotografias...

Ahora se pone bueno... en fin . este ha sido el capitulo 3... espero que les guste... y gracis por leer... si tienen alguna idea o comentario dejen rewiews ;)... sayo ^^ cuidense y pronto vendra el cap 4!


	4. Miedo 1º parte

HOLA!!!!! aqui he regresado despues de una ardua semana en el colegio (o escuela, como quieran lamarlo) en fin... luego de ser totalmente liberada x esta semana . les traigo el capitulo 4........

**Capítulo 4: "Miedo"(1º parte)**

(Basado en la canción "Sweet Sacrifice " de Evanescence)

Takato cainaba por las desoladas calles del parque shinjukú... la escuela había terminado por ese día y la verdad no le importaba mucho... sus pensamientos estaba enfocados a "otras cosas"... lo que no sabía es que alguien estaba siguiéndolo de cerca....

-Me pregunto si todas las cosas que han sucedido son parte el destino... ojálá pudiera saberlo...-Dijo takato en sus pensamientos hasta que son darse cuenta llegó a nada más ni nada menos que la vieja casita de Guilmon, su camarada- Vaya... realmente mi vida cambió cunato te conocí GUIL, no sabes como me gustaría volver a verte amigo...

-¿Con quién hablas?- Preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas- digo, ¿Por qué hablas solo?´

Takato se sorprendió pues la voz lo tomó realmente por sorpresa... pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba solamente de Juri... su mejor amiga.

-Ah... eres tú Juri, de veras me asustaste- Dijo Takato con una risita nerviosa (del tipo "Ups!, me atrapaste")- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo daba un pasito y te ví, así que pensé en hacerte un poco de compañia ;).

-ya veo... oye, en ese caso, por qué no caminamos?

-... De acuerdo...-

* * *

Rika se encontraba fasinada mirando las fotografías de su madre... cartas de su niñez y cosas así... hasta que algo al fondo de la cajita captó su atención: Un dispositivo blanco con azul y una pequeña pantalla en el centro... su DIGIVICE...

-¿qué rayos es esto?- Dijo Rika mientras miraba analiticamente su digivice..

-Es un digivice...-Comenzó Kaoru...- ¿Recuerdas que Takato ye explico sobre los digimons?

-Si, eso creo...-

-Un digivice es el aparato de que alguna forma u otra conecta algun sentimiento con tu digimon... además tiene la habilidad de hacerlo subir de nivel a una forma más poderosa, o, "digievoluvionar", además te permite localizar a más digimonsen el entorno, ver su información, ataques, etc...

-¿cómo rayos debo usar esta cosa?- Preguntó RIka con duda...

-Pues ¿por qué no revisas en el fondo de a caja?- Dijo Hikaru a sabiendas de lo que había allí...

-PUes, ¿qué es esto?- Dijo Rika mientras sacaba un mazo de cartas de la caja....

-Pues es tu viejo mazo de cartas, "tu mazo ganador"-dijo Hikaru mientras hacía comillas-

-¿Y que se supone que haga con él?-

-Pues debes volver a aprender a jugar, rika, debes hacerlo...

-No lo sé...- dijo Rika mientras se asomaba por su ventana- Chicos... debemos salir, hay algo que debemos hacer...

* * *

Henry se encontraba en su habitación probando nuevos programas de "configuración digital" creados por Hypnos para mantener en balance la relación entre el mundo real y el mundo digital, cuando...:

-¿QUé rayos es esto? -Decía mientras veía cómo el perímetr informanció del mundo digital se desbordaba volviendo a acanzar el mundo real..-No puede ser..., no de nuevo...-Decía mientras tecleaba como loco hasta que apareció una información que sin previo aviso y sin opción de cancelaión comenzo su descargas...eran datos desconocidos que prodjieron una luz cegadora en el cuarto de Henry...-qué extraño...., será qué...-.

* * *

Rika iba caminando por las calles JUNTO a Hikaru Y Kaoru cuando le pareció ver algo extraño... una figura familiar....la misma figura que vió en las fotos, su madre, pero al interntar alcanzarla, esta más se alejaba:

-¡Ey , espera!!, - Gritaba con voz agitada mientras corría siguiéndola- ¡aguarda soy yo!, ¡espera!...-

-Rika!! detente, no es ella!- Décía Kaoru Siguiendo a Rika-

Hasta que legó un pto. en el cál por fin Rika pudo atraparla, se dió cuenta que estaba en el parque y quee staba sentada en una banca de por ahí... cuandola vió se acercó y a interntar tocarla se produjo un aluz segadora que hico que Rika perdiera la conciencia dejándola caer en el suelo....

Para suerte de Rika, Takato y juri iban caminado cerca de ahí y pudieron ver la luz (que en realidad se divisó en todo el parque), corrieron hacia allá y se encontraron con nada más ni nada menos que con Rika tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Rika!- Gritó Takato mientras colocaba el torso de Rika sobre sus rodillas-.

-No reacciona- Dijo Juri con precupación- Debemos llevarla a casa- Sostubo la chica.

-No lo sé.. ¿no crees que tal vez tenga que ver con esa luz?

-No lo sé...

En eso suena el telefon de Takato... Era Henry... quien ´teníaalgo urgete que decirle...

-¿Hola? -

-¡Takato! Debes venir pronto! -

-¿qué sucede?-

-Es sobre le digimundo, takato,está ocurriendo algo muy serio es necesario que vengas y traigas a los demás...

-No se si se pueda Henry...

-¿ocurre algo?-Preguntó el Chico conun notorio tono de preocupación..

-Es que hace poco hubo un destello de luz en todo el parque shinjuku y al venir al lugar de origen, nos encontramos con Rika tirada en el piso-

-¿Se encuntra bien?- Dijo el chico alterado.

-Está bien, solo perdio la conciencia-

-Traela para acá...-

-De acuerdo, adiós..-

Takato corto su celular para voltear su cabeza hacia juri:

-Juri, necesito que reunas a Kazu, Kenta y Ryo, Henry nos citó a una reunióm urgente, yo llevaré a Rika a casa de Henry. por favro ¿Podrías?-

-Claro Takato, cuida de Rika allá nos vemos...-Dijo Juri mientras se alejaba...

Al pasar todo esto Takato tomo a Rika en sus brazos y comenzó su recorrido...

-Ay..., en lío te metiste ahora, Rika -Dijo Takato mientras suspiraba- No te das cuenta de que nos preocupamos por tí? -Dijo mientras miraba el rostro de Rika- Al hacer esto su cara se torno una poco rosa en sus mejillas pero lo supo superar bien.

Hikaru y Kaouru escoltaban al tamer en su trayecto...

-¿crees que esa es la señal?

-No lo sé Kaoru... Todo dependerá de lo que suceda cunado ella despierte...

Ya veo............

Takato continuó rápidamente su camino, estaba un poco confundido, sentía una inmensa preocpación por lo ocurrido en el parque, sin embargo, se sentía muy a gusto con Rika entre sus brazos, una MUY extraña comodidad.

Al llegar a la casa de Henry, recostaron a Rika en la cama de Henry, la abrigaron y la dejaron descansar...Henry tomó a Takato por el hombro y le hizo una seña para se se le acercara...

-¿qué sucedio?-

-Hubo un destello de luz que salió de todo el parque Shinjuku... cuando fimos a ver de donde salía, nos encntramos con Rika así, como está ahora...

-¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?-

-Hace unos 15 minutos mas o menos-

Henry se dirgio hacia su PC para ver la hora de su última descarga... Realmente se sorprendió al comprobar que ambos destellos ocurrienron a la misma hora....

-Takato... mira esto...

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo que sucede es que hace unos 15 minutos atrás em encontraba probando un nuevo programa de configuración del nivel de flujo de información del mundo digital...

-Y que sucede con eso....???-.

-Lo que sucede es que la base de datos del digimundo se ha acumulado a tal grado que se ha sobrecargado, lo que produjo una involuntaria descarga de datos desconocidos en mi computadora, lo que quiero decir es que, la descarga final fue ese mismo rayo de luz de hace 15 minutos...

-¿crees que esto tenga que ver con Rika?

-No lo sé... pero me parece extraño que haya sido ella quien haya recibido esos rayos de luz...

-mmm.... eso es cierto -Dijo Takato mientras observaba a la inconsciente pelirroja- pero, ¿Qué?.

-eso me gustaría saber...

* * *

Cuando Rika abrió los ojos se encontró en una playa totalmente gris, el cielo, la arena y un mar negro....

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo mientras se levantaba y sepasaba las manos por su cara para despertar-.

-Estas con nosotros y has venidos para salvaros de este lugar..-Dijo una chica sus espaladas que resultó ser Rumiko...-

-Eres tú... ¿por qué huías? y.. ¿Qué es este lugar?.

-Esta es mi hogar, quiero decir nuestro hogar -Dijo Rumiko recalcando la palabra "nuestro".

-¿De qué rayos me hablas?

-Hablo de que tú debes estar aquí y ser nuestra reina...

Al decir esto aparecion un montón de sombras con ojos reojos al rededor de Rika que comenzaban a jalarla....

-¿Eh? ¡Que pasa!... Dijo con miedo al intentar safarse de las sombras- ¿Qué son estas...

-Ayudanos...!!! sálvanos...¡Quédate con nosotros!-Decían las sombras que jalaban a Rika del brazo, cuello, piernas, etc...

-¡Suéltenme! ¡déjenme ir! - Hasta qe después de mucho esfuerzo por fin logró soltarse y se echó a correr....

-Ella no llegará muy lejos....-Dijo Rumiko desde una distancia mientras sus ojos tambien se colocaban rojos (N/A: se colocaron como los ojo de Ligth de Death Note cunado hablaba como Kira de ser el Dios de un nuevo mundo).

* * *

Takato y Henry estaban en el cuarto de Henry intentando desifrar lo que posiblemente podría ser ese destell0 de luz... nada calzaba y Juri no llegaba con los tamers... Reamente estaban preocupados...Rika segía sin despertar y Henry sentía na extraña prescencia en su cuarto...

-¿No sientes nada extraño, Takato?-

-¿Extraño?, ¿cómo qué?- Dijo mientras se enderezaba desde la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-No lo sé, per se siente algo... diferente....

-No lo sé, Henry, deben ser ideas tuyas- Dijo Takato un poco inseguro....

La verdad es que no eran ideas de Henry, Eran Hikaru y Kaoru que estaban junto a Rika resguardándola terriblemente preocupados por lo que hubiese ocurrido con ella..

-¿Cómo crees que esté?

-No lo sé Kaoru, lo único que espero es que esté bien....

-¿Tú crees que pueda estar allí?

-Me temo que sí... solo espero que sea solo preocupación.... y Que se encuentre bien...

- ¿Si ella va a ESE lugar se habriría el portal verdad?

-Sí, Kaoru, por desgracia si esa puerta se abre, nos será casi imposible detenerlos... Ella debe volver....

Takato y Henry seguíen hablando...

-Oye Takato, no quieres alga de tomar?- Dijo Henry amablemente...

-Si claro Henry, Gracias -Dijo Takato mientras Henry se retiraba de la habitación, instancia que aprovechó para acercarse a Rika.

-¿Qué te sucede Rika? -Dijo mientras tomaba su mano con una mirada comprensiva, pero, su expresión cambió drásticamente a percatarse que Rika llevaba con ella su Digivice y su juego de cartas, y especialmente al ver qe su Digivice estaba muerto, sin conexión... su pantalla estaba blanco y negro...- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?, Henry!!!!!.

* * *

Rika seguí huyendo deseperadamente pro esa playa hasta que encontró un túnel muy misterioso, pero debido a su deseperación decidió entrar, al encontrarse ahí sintió gemidos de llanto, desesperación, el sufrimiento mismo, se sintió tan presionada, tan asustada que se echó a correr hasta llegar a una colina (Muy parecida ala colina que aparece en el 2º ending de Tamers básicamente la misma forma) llena de rocas, donde se podía ver el mar desde muy alto hasta qué se percato de la presencia de las sombras:

-¡Qué quieren!- Gritó Rika sintiendo un enorme miedo dentro de si...

-¿no lo entiendes?- Habló Rumiko- Tú perteneces aquí...No huyas- Dijo acercándose a Rika-

-Claro que no lo entiendo, no se de lo que me hablas!!- dijo Rika .

-No hace falta... Debes quedarte!!!- Dijo Rumiko amcompañada de las otras sombras mientras jalaban el brazo derecho de Rika..

-Suéltame!!! - Dijo Rika comenzando una lucha por librarse hasta que al dar un paso en falso perdio el equilibrio, comenzó una lucha deseperada por mantenerse en pie ientras escuchaba las palabras de Rumiko.

-Tú perteneces a nosotros, perteneces aquí...debes quedarte...

-olvídalo!!!! dejame en paz!!!

Al decir estas palabras Rika perdió totalmente su equilibrio, ya no podía sostenerse de nada, la adrenalina que se acomuló en su cuerpo fue tal que podría haberse desmayado en ese moemnto, sin embrago no lo hizo, sino, que mas bien cayó desde el Risgo (hablamos de una altura de unos 20 metros app)... Ella sentía que era su final ya nada podía salvarla. Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza Rika caía hacia ese mar cubirto de tinieblas....

Continuará....

Bueno.. ufff... por fin termine el cap 4, lamento mucho la demora es que he estad algo muy ocupada en esta semana y este capitulo es bastante extenso como verán... solo espero que les haya gustado!!! Sayo!


	5. Miedo 2º parte

* * *

hola a todos!!!!!!! bueno salu2 a todos los q leen esto XD, quiero mandar salu2 a mis amigas(del cole que han leido esta historia y 1000 grax), y ahora a lo que queremos :

Resumen cap. anterior: Takato se encuentran con Juri en el parque Chúo (O parque de Shinjuku) , al mismo tiempo Henry se encontraba probando n nuevo programa que finalmente por alguna extraña razón comenzó a descargar datos de forma involuntaria... La descarga finalmente resulto ser un destello de luz que resplandeció dentro de su habitación... Paralelamente a eso Rika perseguía a Rumiko hasta llegar al parque... donde al mismo tiempo que en la habitación de Henry se produjo una luz que finalmente la dejó inconsciente. Al despertar se encontr´en una playa oscura junto a unas tétricas sombras que la seguían.....

Ahora si vamos con el capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Miedo" (2º parte)**

(Basado en la canción "Going Under" de Evanescence)

Takato y Henry observaban con asombro el estado en que se encntraba el digivice de Rika . Estaba muerto... sin señal , los tamers compararon con sus digivices y realmente se extrañaban ya que los suyos estaban perfectamente... Era extraño.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-Dijo Henry poniendose la mano en el mentón como de costumbre.

-No lo sé Henry... Pero s antes dudaba, ahora estoy seguro... Tiene que ver con Rika- Dijo con un tono "suspensivo".

-No puedo entender que rayoes tiene que ver Rika en esto.....Takato, dile a Juri que no venga, la reunión se cancela...

-De acuerdo- Dijo Takato acordando con la desición de no juntarse AÚN.

Takato tomó su celular y avisó a Juri que no se fueran a la casa de Henry.....Despues de eso, se colocaron a pensar y en proponer teorías de lo que pudiese estar pasando....

* * *

Rika Había descendido al mar oscuro. Al hundirse, abrió los ojos y lo único que vió fueron más de esas sombras, disparó un par de burbujas (Pues, como sabrán, no se puede gritar bajo el agua), las sombras Intentaban jalarla y llevarla con ellos... ya casi no podía respirar, las sombras estaban a punto de llevarsela con ellos, pero, cuando Rika estaba a punto de soltar su último, una mano entró en el agua y le tomó la mano. Paralelamente a esto, el digivice de Rika emitió un resplandor (de esos típicos que salen en la serie)... Cuando esta mano levantó a Rika hacia la superficie, ,esta se encontró con el mundo real... ya no se encontraba más en esa playa.

ahhh!!!!!- Gritó Rika en pánico mientras respiraba aceleradamente... como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

-¡Rika!, ¿estas bien?- Dijo Takato quien la miraba con preocupación mietras la tomaba por ambos brazos.

-Rika... ¡Reacciona!- Decía Henry quein se encontraba al lado de Takato...

Rika no podía hablar, estba paralizada por todo lo que había visto...apenas podía gemir.

-Rika.... ¿qué te ocurrió?- Pregunta Henry haciendo de lado a Takato, cosa que el tamer si se dió cuenta.

-El... mar.....-Fueron las 2 únicas palabras que pudo decir en ese momento.

-¿Rika, dónde estabas?- Pregunta Takato comenzando a sospechar que le haía sucedido a Rika.

-La mano... me salvo- Dijo Rika comenzando a normalizarse

-Rika, por favor, dinos que te ocurrió.- Dijo Henry.

-No tienes idea lo preocupados que estábamos por ti..- Dijo Takato haciendo de lado a Henry y abrazando a Rika. Rika le aceptó el abrazo, pero en ese mismo momento no pudo contenerse las lágrimas.

-Estoy muy feliz de verlos chicos...pensé que...ay! no importa.- Dijo Rika mientras abrazaba a Takato, lo curioso es que al hacer esto, noto lo mucho que se aceleró su corazón, pensando ademas que ya se había tranquilizado era muy, Muy extraño.

Ya una vez recuperada su compostura Rika comenzó a narrar lo sucedido:

-Estaba en casa... y yo, bueno, comenzé a recorrerla, hasta que...encontré una caja. Cuando abrí la caja encntré...

-¿qué encontraste?- Preguntó henry, Takato solo se limitó a escuchar a Rika en silencio.

-Encontré fotos de mamá...Pero... debajo de todo eso estaba esta cosa -Dijo Rika mientras levantaba su mano y enseñaba su digivice.

-Tu digivice.-Dijo Takato mientras se percató de un morentón que Rika tenía en su brazo derecho, pero, se negó a interrumpir.

-Así es, mi digivice... no sabía exactamente cómo usarlo así que decidí buscarlos, hasta que... la vi...

-Viste a quien?....-Preguntaron los 2 tamers llenos de interrogantes en sus cabezas...

* * *

-Mi señor... ¿cree que debemos comenzar?

-No, Aún debemos esperar... aún la están protegiendo... debemos deshacernos de ellos.

-Sí mi señor.

* * *

-¿qué viste a tu mamá?- Dijo Takato

-Sí... estaba segura.- Dijo Rika agachando su mirada con tristeza.

-Pero eso es imposible- Dijo Henry con su tipica mano colocada en la barbilla.

-Sí?, y según tú, ¿Por qué es imposible?- Dijo Rika levantandose de su silla desafiando al joven Wong.

-.... Simplemente no puede ser, sino, ¿dónde está?- Dijo Henry mientras señanalaba con sus manos como si no encontrara nada.

-Sabes... es problema tuyo si no me crees, yo sé lo que vi, y , si Tú o tú - Dijo apuntando a Henry y Takato- M e siguen contradiceindo, entonces, ¿para qué diantres me preguntan?!!!!!!!!- Dijo mientras se iba.

-Oye Rika!! aguarda!- Dijo Takato mientras estiraba una mano hacia dirección de Rika.

-Adios!!!- Dijo Rika con tono de enojo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Oye Henry, yo la vi muy alterada, será mejor que la acompañe... a esta hora ya no es muy seguro y sobre todo para ella -Dijo Takato muy preocupado.

-De acuerdo, ni modo - Dijo Henry con un tono de "si ya no hay remedio".

-De acuerdo.. nos vemos mañana en la escuela!!!!

Takato comenzó a seguir a Rika. Rika por su parte iba meditando sobre aquella playa, sibre las sombras... sobre Todo, se morá de ganas de legar a casa y pláticar con Hiakru y Kaoru... los únicos que la entendían... derrepnte, vió algo que no hubiese volver querido a ver jamás: una de esas sombras:

-ehhhh!- Gimió de impresión al ver la sombra...- que rayos..! ¡no puede ser!.- comenzó a acelerar su paso mentalizandose que era solo su imaginación-y derrepente... la vió, era ella... era Rumiko, su madre- ¿qué quieres ahora?... ¿por qué me sigues?- Dijo con miedo... el auténtico y real miedo.

-Debes venir con nosotros... tú eres nuestra llave...Nos perteneces- Dijo Mirando Directo a los ojos atrayendo a Rika hacia las profundidades del bosque hasta que...

-Rika!!!- Gritó una voz muy familiar que hizo salir a Rika de su trance y qe hizo que las sombras tomaran distancia.

-¿Takato?

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Dijo mientras observaba el estado de la chica, un estado de pánico.

-Creeme, ahora lo estoy- dijo sintiendo un terrible alivio...- la he vuelto a ver...- dijo aganchando la cabeza.- Takato, según uds. ¿Por qué es imposible que yo vea a mi mamá?.

-No sé si sea yo quien deba decirte esto Rika, además viendo el estado en el que estás, tl vez sea mejor que hablemos otro día. -Dijo mientras acariciaba consoladoramente la mejirlla derecha de Rika.

-Takato, ¿pormeterías decirmelo mañana?

-Yo... este... Rika - Dijo un poco urgido- ME pones en una situación dificil...- Dijo desviando la mirada de la pelorroja- Pero... algún día tendrásque sabrlo de todas formas - Dijo cesand lentamente de acariciar la mejilla de Rika.

-Tal vez podríamos halar mañana, ¿tienes escuela? -Takato asiente- De acuerdo, te esperaré después de clases... ¡cuento contigo! ¡Adiós!- Dijo mientras se iba corriendo en dirección a su casa....

-Si ella llega a saberlo... tal vez... llegue a odiarme - se dijo Takato para si mismo mientras se daba la vuelta y se devolvía a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Takato subió directamente a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, le desesperanba, enfermaba y pasmaba hasta la más remota idea del inminente fin de su amistad con Rika... realmente lo perturbaba, y lo peor es que la pelirroja estaba en TODO su derecho de hacerlo si quisiera... realmente se sentía como un idiota que se dejo llevar por el resto... solo le quedaba hacer una cosa: decir la verdad y se encontraba en su cuarto Hablando con Hikaru y Kaoru...

-¿asi que estabas alli verdad?- Dijo Kaoru reflexivamente

-Sí... todo era oscuro y habian sombras... muchas, y de ojos rojos...- Dijo Rika un poco traumatizada.

-Rika, hagas lo que hagas, si la vez... alejate, corre o grita, pero NO te acerques a ella.

-¿por qué?

-porque sus intenciones no son buenas, Rika... todo lo contrario....

-Ya veo... oigan, ¿podrían cuidarme hoy? no quiero que se aparezcan en mi cuarto o algo así... realmente e asustan.

-HM...-Hizo Hikaru torciendo una sonrisa y sentandose junto la cabezera de la cama de Rika, en la cal se acomodó y comenzó a hacer carño a su cabello- De acuerdo, buenas noches...

Rika dormía tranquilamente bajo el cuidado de Hiakru, esperando con ansiss el día en que por fn sabría qué carajo había ocurrido con su madre. Sin embargo, cada día trae sus propias preocupaciones, y Rika ni se imaginaba las que se aproximan...¡Buenas noches!

Ahí está... por fin el cap 5!!! realmente lamento la demora pero porfin lo subí, esperon que el cap 6 seté subido a más tardar este viernes, solo les pido un poco de paciencia y 1000 gracia x leer!


	6. Mentiras blancas Verdades negras

Hola a todos!!!! aqui les traio el capitulo 6 de este fic (tan demoroso por lo demás) ;)

Capítulo 6: "Mentiras blancas...Verdades Negras"

(Basado en la canción "Lies" de Evanescence)

Rika dormía profundamente intentando olvidar los hechos ocurridos el día anterior. Cuando por fin pudo colocar su mente en blanco, extralas imágens aparecieron en su subconciente:

*En la primera estaba ella junto a una criatura muy extraña... una zorra de color amarillo deamulando por a ciudad de Tokio.

*Otra donde aparece ella en una atmósfera color azul con extrañas letras y símbolos .

*Otra donde aparecía con un vestido color rosa posando frente a la cámara.

*Otra donde estaba a pto. de caer desde el techo de un tren.Y alguien la sujetaba, pero no conseguía poder ver quien era.

*Otra donde estaba en un auto con su madre.

Pero está ultima acabó con el osnido de una gran explosión loqe hizo que Rika despertara...

-¿qué rayos me está pasando?- Dijo preguntando para sí misma para no preocupar a ninguno de sus guardianes.- qué raro...-Dijo mientras se tocaba su cara....

* * *

Así comienza otra mañana en la ciudad, todos deben volver a sus deberes y los tamers no son la excepción...

-¡Buenos días Juri!

-¡muy buenos días Takato!

-¿Y que tal tu fin de semana?

-Bueno desde lo que pasó ayer... un desastre... Juri, necesito un consejo -Dijo Takato con un tono de tristeza y deseperación.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Verás, despúes de lo que pasó, cuando despertó Rika se armó una pelea...

-¿Pero por qué?- Dijo Juri un poco curiosa...-¿Qué pasó?

-Ella dijo que estaba en otro lugar, y que había visto a su madre, tu ya sabes lo que sucedíó, pero no podíamos decirselo allí, en ese momento...Henry se limito a decir que era imposible, y ella proguntó POR QUÉ, como no se lo dijimos se enfadó y se fue...

-Ajaaa...

-Como era oscuro pensé que debía acompañarla a su casa , porque ya sabes, es peligroso (al decir esto Takato se sonrojó un poco), pero cuando la encontré, estba en trance y camnaba en forma muy extraña hacia los árboles de este parque, la llamé y reaccónó pero estaba muy alterada, luego cambió el tema me preguntó por qué era imposible que ella viera a su mamña y ella me hizo prometer que hoy le explicaría el por qué...¡¿qué hago?!

-Takato... en que lío te metiste ahora....-Juri se calló unos momentos y lugo se aclaró la garganta- Tal vez ella deba saberlo, pero, ¿estás consciente de las consecuencias que eso puede traer consigo?

-Lo sé, pero ya no soporto ver como espera a alguien qe sabemos que no va a regresar -Dijo Takato con tristeza.

-Creéme que yo me siento igual... pero ¿no será muy pronto?

-Juri, las mentiras tarde o temprano ven la luz... ya no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, tarde o temprano va a saberlo y es mejor que lo sepa ya por nosotros y no despues por la prensa o cosas así.

Juri se quedo callada ante las palabras de Takato, aunque ella lo niegue... el tenía razón la verdad inevitablemente se llegaría a sebaer sea por quien sea... ya no había otra opción...

-Llegaremos tarde a la escuela, sera mejor darnos prisa -Fue la última cosa que Juri se limitó a decir camino a la escuela.

-De acuerdo...

En la escuela, todo parecía estar en contra de la conciencia de los tamers, todo les recordad la "metirilla blanca"que habían lanzado y ya no podían evitarlo...

Clase de ética:

-Muy bien alumnos, por favor abran sus libros en la pág 158

Todos los estudiantes de la clase abrieron su texto y se encontraron con uan pirámide dividida en 5 partes.

-Muy bien, este será un ejercicio de Grupo, Uds... me dirán un valor que signifique mucho para uds y me explicarán por qué, pueden repetirse y TODOS deben particiapar...¿de acuerd?

-SI -Contestaron los alumnos.

-¿quien quiere comenzar?... ¿Kira?

-Yo creo que un valor muy importante es la Tolerancia, el poder respetar los gustos y deseos del resto, respetar la diversidad, el entorno...

-Mucha Gracias Kira.... ¿Henry?

-Yo creo qe la responsabilidad tambien es importante, creo que es precisoq ue todos seamos capaces de hacernos cargo de nuestros errores e intentar reponerlos...

-Gracias Henry... ¿Ai?

-Yo creo que la Honestidad debe ser o mas importante, porque es lo que nos permite confiar en los otros...Conocerlos, nos abre las puertas al mundo, nos ayuda a vivr tranquilos... yo creo que lo más importante..

Estas palabras calaron hondo en Henry, quien no pudo soportar y al no poder reponerse de la clase, decidió salir a tomar aire...

-Ya no puedo seguir así...-Dijo mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela...

* * *

Rika estaba camino a la escuela de los tamers, cuando recordó que no le había dicho la dirección, comenzó a recorrer las calles y nada... hasta que sintió que alguien llamaba su nombre, se volteó y era un señor con un microfono acompañado de un camarografo....Prensa.

-Srta Nonaka ¿pordíamos convesar con ud?

- ¿sobre que?

-queríamos saber como ha estado ud desde el fallecimiento de su madre, la prestigiosa modelo Rumiko Nonaka.

-¿de que me esta habando? de verdad no le entiendo

-Lo del accidente... lo de hace un mes atrás, ¿se acuerda?

Rika iba a contestar que no, pero al darse cuenta de que el sabía toda la historia comenzó a sacarle información-sí, pero ¿que sabe ud exactamente?-.

-Lo que todos sabemos, que uds iba drogada en el auto con su madre que por cierto no lo estaba y se volcaron, ud quedo en coma por casi un mes y su padre interpuso una demanda por su custodia, la cual ganó... a su madre le vino un horrible depresión por lo que decidió suicidarse con calmantes...

Rika se estaba desayunado ( asi decimos aqui en chile cuando aguien se sorprende XD), realmemte no podía creerlo-Tengo que irme, adios!!

Rika comenzó a correr cn todas sus fuerzas sin saber a dónde se sentía defraudada, decepcionada... fragil y miserale al darse cuenta de que todos le habian mentido.... no podía creerlo, ella de evrdad confiaba en ellos... no podía evitar sentirse como una estúpida al ver que todos le habían mentido, hasta su familia

***Flash backs:***

*Rika habla con Seiko luego de ser dad de alta :

-Abuela, ¿podrías contarme un poco de mi vida?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Gracias, abuela... :D

- Y dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Cuetame como soy yo, mis padres, mis amigos...

-Déjame ver....Bueno, eres un niña muy dulce, pero tienes un caracter muy fuerte, no te gusta perder, para nada...que más... tus padres te adoran y siempre han sido muy felces los tres, hasta la separación de estos, tu madre tu siempre se llevaron bien y tu padre siempre estaba cin ud.. cuando podía ...

¿y donde está mamá?

-Ella está de viaje... no sé cuando vuelva

-Ya veo....

****Otro flash back****

Veo... ¿y tu familia que te ha dicho?-

-Pues que mi caracter siempre fue fuerte... que mis padres son separados... que mamá se fue de viaje hace ya casi un mes..pero sabes?, no me ha llamado ni nada...

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo henry sorprendido al oír la mentira desde la inocente voz de Rika-

-¿que te sucede?- Preguntó Rika-

-Nada... oye.. ¿te parece si caminamos un rato?-.

***Otro flash back***

-¿qué viste a tu mamá?- Dijo Takato

-Sí... estaba segura.- Dijo Rika agachando su mirada con tristeza.

-Pero eso es imposible- Dijo Henry con su tipica mano colocada en la barbilla.

-Sí?, y según tú, ¿Por qué es imposible?- Dijo Rika levantandose de su silla desafiando al joven Wong.

-.... Simplemente no puede ser, sino, ¿dónde está?- Dijo Henry mientras señanalaba con sus manos como si no encontrara nada.

-Sabes... es problema tuyo si no me crees, yo sé lo que vi, y , si Tú o tú - Dijo apuntando a Henry y Takato- M e siguen contradiceindo, entonces, ¿para qué diantres me preguntan?!!!!!!!!- Dijo mientras se iba.

***Fin de los flash backs***

Rika corría lcon todas sus fuerzas y al recordar estos momentos mas coraje sentía... Hasta que llego a las profundidades del parque Chúo, se sostuvo poniéndose frente al árbol inclinándo su cabeza para ocultar su llanto...mientras se regañanaba a ´sí misma:

-¡Por que Rayos tenían que hacer esto!, ¿cómo no me di cuenta! ¡soy una idiota!-Dijo entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con su puño el tronco del árbol- ¿Por qué no me lo dijieron?- Rika siguió reprochandose eso hasta que se cansó y callo de rodillas al suelo, se sentía como un ciega, una estúpida que nunca pudo ver las csas que tenía en frente.

* * *

Takato ya estaba resignado a decirle a verdad a Rika, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias... El sabía que ella lo esperaría la salida... se sentía muy presionado, pero a la hora de salida...

- De acuerdo, debo hacerlo con tacto... Tranquilo, no me debo alterar y mucho menos llorar (pensaba Takato)

-Adiós Takato!! nos vemos!-Dijo Kenta mientras le hacía señas con su mano.

-Adiós!!!-Le respondía Takato mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a Rika, pero sin resultado- ¿Dónde está?-Dijo impacientemente...

-¿A quién buscas?- Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Takato

-A alguien Hirokazu... es que debo hacer algo importante hoy.

-¿y con quien?- Dijo con voz melosa

-Ay! ya te diré luego...adios Hirokazu..

-Adiós Takato ..-Dijo Hirokazu extrañado por la reacción de Takato.

Takato comenzó a caminar mirando a tods lados por si veía a la pelirroja pero nada. paralelamente Rika decidió irse a casa con Hikaru y Kaoru, comenzó a caminar por el parque hasta que vió un columpió, y decidió sentarse ahí a ver la puesta de sol. Takato caminaba por el parque tambien mirando la puesta de sol... preocupado hasta que al mirar hacia los juegos se encontro con la espalda de Rika sentada en un columpio.

-¿Rika? -Dijo acercandose - allí estás, estaba procupado..

-Lo siento-Dijo Rika con un tono seco.

-¿estás bien?-Pregunta Takato

-¿Por qué no me lo dijieron?-Dijo con un tono triste... esa voz típica que uno tiene despúes de haber llorado.

-Decirte qué?

-lo de mamá...que está muerta....

-¡Rika yo...!

-Shhh...ya no importa Takato, ya lo sé todo-Dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Rika yo iba a decírtelo ahora....de verdad.

Rika se paró de su columpio y comenzó a caminar rumbo fuera de parque de juegos..

-¿a dónde vas Rika?-Dijo Takato tomándola por el brazo

-¡Déjame en paz!... No quiero ver a nadie... todos uds me mintieron, ninguno fue capaz de decirme que rayos ocurría, me hicieron ilusionarme con algo que jamás pasaría!!!-Dijo Rika gritando en llanto y soltándose bruscamente de Takato- Ahora déjame sola!!!

-Pero Rika... yo...

-Ya te lo dije!! no quiero saber de uds.... ¡¡déjenme en paz!!- Dijo Rika echándose a correr...mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y se dirigía a su casa...

-Yo... lo siento- Susurró Takato para sí mismo mientras guardaba su mano para sí y divisaba a Rika perderse a lo lejos... realmente de todos los regaños que Rika le había hecho, ese era el peor....Se sentía muy afectado.

Rika LLegó a su casa en silencio... su mirada reflejaba esa frialdad que la caracterizó cuando niña:

-LLegas tarde Rika, ¿qué pasó?-Dijo Tzúo mientras la recibía en la entrada...

-hmmm- Fué el único sonido pereptibe que emitió Rika al mismo tiempo que o miraba con rencor y subía a su habitación sin dirigirle la entre medio del silencio sonó un portazo proveniente del cuarto de Rika.

-Rika?, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Kaoru mientras la veía apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ya lo supo...-Dijo Hikaru para sí mismo...

Rika lo único que hizo fue arrastrase de la puerta hacia a abajo hasta quedar sentada en el piso con las rodillas a la altura de su cara y comenzó a llorar nuevamente...

* * *

-Angelicmon! -LLamo una voz de tono poderoso.

-Sí mi señor?

-Es hora... envíalos.

-Pero mi señor, ud. sabe que si ellos van ... los otros tambien... es todo un riesgo que se correrá..

-No te preocupes Angelicmon... ya está TODO planeado.

* * *

bueno así termina el capítulo 6, espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho la tardanza (otra vez) cuidense mucho y salu2!!!


	7. ¡Bienvenida realidad!

Hola a todos!!! , espero que els haya gustado el cap 6... este cap. se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga que me ha ayudado mucho a organizar este capitulo y los sigtes... usagi-san: WE will rock you!!!!!

Capítulo 7 : ¡Bienvenida Realidad!

(basado en la caníón "Somewhere i belong" de Linkin Park)

Henry estaba en su cuarto navegando por la internet, específicamente revisaba su correo cuando recibió un desagradable correo:

Hola Henry:

La verdad es que quería escribirte este mail para saber como estabas, para saber de tí :D , aho y contarte que me dieron una beca para estudiar diseño de interiores... ¿no es genial?... en fin te tengo una sorpresa : ¡voy a volver a Shinjukú!, mi hermana Renge y yo estanos ansiosas de verlos de nuevo ;) ... en fin pronto nos veremos de nuevo... cuidate!! besus!!!

Renge- chan :)

Al terminar de leer esto, Henry gritó horrorizado sintiendo pánico... no quería por nada de este mundo ver a esa chica. (jajajjaaj)

* * *

Takato estaba es su cama. Su cabeza miraba hacia el techo... el chico estaba en trance, no podía sacerse d la cabeza las palabras que Rika le había dicho esa misma tarde...hasta qeu derrepente, sonó un telefono (lo que sacó a Takato de su trance de un buen susto).

-Bueno?- Dijo Takato aún medio aturdido.

-Hola Takato... y?? ,¿cómo te fue con lo de Rika?- preguntó con nerviosismo la chica de la otra línea.

-Ah... Hola Juri... bueno, sobre eso, es algo que no quisiera comentar por ahora..y... ¿por qué llamas?

-AHH... este... bueno... yo...-Dijo Juri nerviosa- quería preguntarte si tal vez te gustaría que mañana fuéramos a tomar un helado por la tarde, ya sebes,... para conversar....ji..-Dijo nerviosa mientras esperaba la respuesta ansiosa de la otra línes-.

-Bueno... por ahora, no me siento bien, pero segurito mañana estaré mejor, además tal vez me haga bien hablar con alguien y tú eres muy buena para eso... seguro...

-Bueno, pues, entonces nos vemos mañana Takato... ¡os vemos!

-¡Adiós!

Al cortar el telefono, Takato se quedó mirando la ventana, se veía toda la ciudad iluminada, la vista era muy bella... y luego se fue a dormir esperando el día siguiente para desahogarse con Juri.

* * *

-¿ustedes tambien lo sabían?- Pregunto Rika de pie en frente de Hikaru y Kaoru...

-SI...-ambos asienten.

-¡¿Por qué no me o dijieron?!-Dijo Rika con deseperación...

-porque no podíamos intrvenir en el curso de las cosas... esa no es nuestra misión...

-eh?

-Ya sabes... nosotros estamos contigo por una razón, no para evitar que caigas, Rika.-Dijo kaoru.

-Quiero mi memoria de vuelta!

-¡que!- Dijieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-¿por qué deberíamos hacer eso?-Dijo Hikaru con un tono Déspota.

-Por que si no me la devuelven... yo no los ayudaré en su cometido...

-...mALDICIÓN....-Susurró para sí Hikaru....

-De acuerdo... lo haremos...-Dijo Kaoru cediendo a la petición/advertencia de la pelirroja

-aHORA!!! ¡¿QUE ESPERAN?!- dijo Rika haciendo un gesto para apurarlos.

-Debes quedarte dormida- Dijo Hikaru.

-De acuerdo...

Pasaron 15 minutos y Rika se había colocado su pijama y acostado en su cama, pasado esto, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida... Luego, Hikaru tomó su mano derecha y kaoru s mano izquierda y Rika comenzó a tener un aura color blanco muy brillante... Rika, en su sueño, comenzó a ver imágenes claramente de su infancia, del digimundo, de la escuela y una infinidad de imágenes más.... por todo el resto de la noche....

* * *

Mi señor... la puerta se ha abierto- decía Angelicmon... un digimon el cuál nadie conocía su figura pues se ocultaba entre las sombras..

-Exelente..... libéralos... a todos....-Dijo una voz masculina que le daba la espalda....

-Sí, mi señor- asiente angelicmon.

al abrirse la puerta miles de criaturas digitales deconocidas salieron por millares de la puerta, atrvesando un portal , estas criaturos tenían como característica tener una forma de murciélago negro, no podía distiguir alguna facción y sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes. miles de estos disparados hacia una puerta hacia el mundo real.

**Laguna del Parque Shimjukú, 22:45 pm.**

Todo estaba tranquilo en el parque Shinjukú... a esta hora, ya casi nadie deambulaba... sin embargo, había un ambiente muy extraño y particular hasta que....

**Edificio de Hypnos:**

**-**Señor Yamaki, hay un salvaje en la red!!-Dijo una mujer de cabello cafe (la verdad no se si es rojo o café) con unos lentes digitales colocados y sentada en un asiento que tenía como vista una pantalla gigante con un montón de información de monitoreo digital

-Te equivocas!! son demasiados -Dijo una mujer de cabello corto y castaño muy claro sentada a espaldas de la mujer de cabello café.

-Qué dices!!!- Dijo Un hombre de cabello Rubio que utiliza unos lentes, este se encontraba parado abado de los asientos de ambas mujers (ya que los asientos eran muy altos)

-¡Qué la red está siendo interferido por salvajes! ¡demasiados!- Dijo con desesperación la mujer de cabello corto.

-no de nuevo...-se dijo Yamaki para sí- Intenten desintegrarlos con Yuggoth.-Dijo mientras abría y cerraba su encendedor una y otra vez.

**Laguna del Parque Shimjukú, 22:48 pm.**

Todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que derrepente un extraño humo enceguecedor comenzó a aparecer en el centro de la laguna del parque... lo único que se dislumbraba eran unas cosas negras que salían asendentes hacia el cielo y se dispersaban por la ciudad...

* * *

Henry estaba dormido , sin embargo estaba descargando un programa "X" así que dejó su computadora encendida, en eso algo extraño apareció:

-"Descarga completa"- eso decía en la pC, sin embargo el programa seguía descargandose... no estaba completo...

-¿Eh?... tal vez susie ... no... ella no tiene idea...-Dijo Henry mientras revisaba la descarga y se srprendió al percatarse que la descarga provenía desde el mismo programa de Hypnos que descargó la luz de hace 2 días atrás-... esto me da mala espina....- y comenzo a teclear como loco el resto de la noche.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y Takato se iba a la escuelay como todas las mañanas, se encontró con Juri...

-Hola Juri!

-Buenos días Takato!...¿Y?...¿cómo te fue ayer?

-bueno... no muy bien que digamos -Dijo Takato mientras se encogía de hombros y se metía las manos en el bolsillo.

-no lo tomó muy bien?

-En realidad ella ya lo sabía ... no se como... pero lo tomo muy mal...

-¿que dices?

-Ella no quiere saber nada sobre nosotros... -Dijo mientras corría su mirada.

-ay no... esto no esta bien entonces...

-para nada

-tal vez ella solo necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas -Dijo Juri intentando anima a takato, cosa que al parecer resultó.

-oye... asi que... ¿a donde iremos a la tarde?

-a la heladería...- juri se sonroja- en fin debemos apurarnos o legaremos tarde!- dijo mientras se echaba a correr mientras reía.

* * *

Rika?, Rika? ... ¿estas bien?- pregunta Hikaru mientras se acerca para comprobar que esté bien.

-Si... eso creo...- Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos....

-Recuerdas algo???- preguntó Kaoru.

-... todo..., estoy segura que todo...-Dijo levantandose y poniendose frente a la ventana...- Creo que es tiempo de alarar ciertos "asuntos"-dijo mientras abría su ventana y se asomaba hacia afuera...

-ah!!!!!- Gritó Hikaru con dolor...

-¡hikaru! ¿qué pasa?-dIJO Kaoru acercandose ,pero siendo ipedido por el mismo Hikaru...

-Está todo inestable... me estoy debilitando... necesito ayuda - Dijo mientras miraba a Rika.

-¿ya es hora?

-Si Kaoru... díselo...

Bueno, bueno, este fue el cp 7... espero les haya gustado, en fin los veo pronto!! sayo!


	8. Misterio, desamor y resentimiento

hola a todos!!! bueno, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el cap 7...la verdad quedaron bastantes interrogantes , y si, ahora hallarán respuestas :D espero que les guste este cap!!!!

**Capítulo 8 :"(des)amor y resentimiento"**

Takato se encontraba junto a Juri a la entrada de la escuela cuando se encontraron con Henry, quien con so mirarlo se veía que no había dormido... Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y unas enormes ojeras (que horror).

Hola chicos buenos días....-Dijo Henry mientras se echaba un bostezo.

-Henry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Juri observando a Henry como si fuera un bicho raro o algo así.

-Si Henry.. no te ves nada bien...-Dijo Takato mientras se acercaba a Henry.

-Es que no dormi nada... solo un par de horas - Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara para poder mantenerse despierto- Takato..-Dijo mientras se le acercaba al oído- ...Debemos hablar, es importante.

-Eh??- Dijo Takato sin poder entender lo que henry quería decir... en eso, tocaron la campana, lo que quiere decir: entrar a clases.

* * *

Rika estaba en su havitación inmovil viendo a Hikaru retorsiendose en el suelo por alguna razo... Kaoru estaba desesperado viendo como su contraparte entraba en colapso total... era incontrolable...

-Kaoru... aléjate!!- Grito Hikaru con una mano en la cabeza y la otra que empujaba a Kaoru lejos de él por alguna razón....

-¿Hikaru? ¡¿qué rayos pasa contigo?- Preguntó Rika impresionada e inmóvil.

-Tu digivice..., ¡ve por él! ¡rápido!- Gritó al mismo tiempo que colocaba su otra mano en su cabeza expresando un dolor cada vez más intenso.

Rika corrió hacia su velador, abrió el cajón y sacó su digivice. Se acercó a Hikaru y luego...

¡Rápido apúntame con él!- Gritó Hikaru.

Rika levantó su brazo y colocó su digivice en posicion de merar a Hikaru... al hacer esto, una luz destelló del digivice bañanado a Hikaru en ella.

Hikaru te encuentras bien??- Dijo Rika acercandose...con cuidado.

-Tenemos una laaaaaarga historia de la cuál conversar....- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo- contestó Rika entre un par de suspiros...

* * *

Ya había terminado el primer periódo de clases, todos los tamers estaban agotados, abrumados con sus problemas personales, otros intrigados y otros ansiosos....

Henry, ¿querías hablar conmigo?- Pregunta Takato tomando a Henry por sorpresa...(juri observa la escena)

-Algo muy serio... ven. Vamos a otro lugar.

Ambos se trasladaron a la cafetería y se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar:

-Henry.. a decir verdad yo tambien queria hablar contigo- Dijo Takato moviendo sus manos compulsivamente- pero hazlo tú primero.

-De acuerdo...-Dijo Pegando un suspiro- Anoche, estaba descargando un programa y derrepente se descargo uno simultaneamente... el mismo de a otra vez...y salio de nuevo la luz, esa luz del otro día...

-¿Y qué crees que signifique?

-No lo sé... pero tiene que ver con el digimundo, y una sobredosis de información, pero aýn no puedo entender por qué?, ¿No has hablado con Rika?

-Era de eso de lo que quería hablarte... ella ya sabe TODO -Dijo Takato mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-PPero.. ¿como?

-No lo sé, pero lo sabe y no quiere vernos....-Dijo Takato con tono de tristeza.

-De todas formas, ella debía saberlo... es lógico que reaccione así, después de todo es su mamá.-Dijo Henry reflexivamente (típico).

-Debemos averiguar lo qué es... no podemos permitir otra nueva amenaza digital en nuestro mundo...no podemos.

-Tienes razón Henry, no podemos.

En eso suena la campana y los tamers deben volver a clases, camino al salon Juri intercepta a ambos tamers viendo la cara de decaídos de ambos.

-¿qué pasa?-Pregunta Juri colcandose al medio de ambos tamers.

-Nada...-contestaron los dos a coro mirando el suelo, cosa que molestó a Juri.

-HM....Como sea....

* * *

-¿Y que quieren conversar conmigo?- Dijo Rika de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

-MMMM por donde empezar..?, ok... verás-empezó Kaoru- Nosotros ya sabes que uno representa el Ying y e otro el Yang, pero del digimundo...la cosa es que...nosotros, bueno, un de nosotros no es tu guardian...

-y entonces por que rayos están los 2 conmigo?-Dijo Rika con un tono áspero.

-Es para protegernos, es un poco complicado...

-Y quién es mi guardian?

-Yo-Dijo Hikaru levantando su mano y desviando su mirada.

-Y que eres?? ¿Luz U oscuridad?

-... Luz...

-¿y por qué Kaoru está tambien con nosotros?-Dijo Rika mirando a Hikaru con cara de "no vayas a mentirme"

-Porque si el llegara a proteger a quien debe... entonces llevariamos a Kaoru a su fin, y probablemente el nuestro es por eso quee stamos contigo, eres a la única persona a la que él no puede acceder directamente, pues eres la luz y el la oscuridad.

-ÉL?...-pregunta Rika

-El "ser" a quien Kaoru debe proteger... al principio estos 2 elementos-Empezó hIKARU- estaban en armonía...

-Al principio? ¿de cuándo exactamente estamos hablando?

-Bueno, en la historia del digimundo son siglos... pero en el mundo real solo unos años, el pto. es que hace siglos existian otros 2 guardianes de estos 2 elementos, el problema fue qe la oscuridad intentó predominar sobre la luz. Lo qe provocó una feroz batalla ere ambos y teniendo al digimundo en una época de division, caos e insertidumbre. Esta batalla duró mucho tiempo. Sin embargo un suceso inesperado ocurrió: un digimon shaman apareció y colocó un balance a traves que su bastón de cascabel... un Kitsune evolucionado en mega un....

-... Sakuyamon?- Terminó preguntando Rika con preocupación.

-Exactamente.

-pero que tiene que ver esto conmigo?

-Que el balance se ha perdido de nuevo , al fucionarte con Renamon te conviertes en un digimon tipo brujo, Una Shaman que tiene directa relacion con el mundo espiritual...aquellos espiritus son los que sujentan la furia de ambos elementos creando un balance perfecto...De lo contrario, si no lo colcas, el balance se perderá y ni las bstias podrían salvarte de lo que sucedería...

-¿pero como puedo hacerlo si Renamon no está conmigo?

-¿Estás segura?-Sugirió Hikaru

-Eh??? Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando estabas en la Costa Negra Tu digivice brilló intensamente, este brillo solo se produce cuando existe un vinculo entre los sentimientos de Tamer Y digimon... ¿acaso no recuerdas cómo era la mano que te sacó del mar oscuro?

-Rika comenzó a pensar y lo úcino que vió fue un guate color púrpura con un signo del Ying-Yang idéntico al de Renamon.

-Ay no!!soy una idiota!!!!!!- Dijo Rika tirándose en su cama tapándose la cara con la almohada- ¿están los otros tambien aquí? (Kaoru asiente)-Debo ir a decirles!! - Dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Y lo haras a pesar de lo que te hicieron?

En ese momentó Rika se quedo quieta, cerró la puerta y ve tiró a su cama a pensar en lo que haría.

* * *

El reloj ya marcaba la hora de salida para nuestros queridos tamers, algunos ya rebosavan de felicidaal ser liberados de un día tan agotador de clases....otros, rebosaban de alegría y ansias, mientras que otros 2 estaban horriblemente preocupados por lo que sucedia ...

-Takato, crees que pudieras venir más tarde a mi casa, debo mostrarte los archivos...-Dijo Henry pero antes de terminar alguien lo tomo por las espaldas...

-¡Hola Henry!!- Dijo una voz horriblemente chillona a sus espaldas.

-Ay no...-Dijo Henry al darse cuenta que esa voz chillona pertenecía a nada más nada menos que a nuestra querida Renge-chan.

-Te extrañé!!!-Dijo abrazando a henry cada vez más fuerte, a tal punto que pareciera que quisiera extranngularlo.

-Henry, lo siento pero tengo que hacer hoy... despues hablamos!!- Dijo mientras salia corriendo y dejando a Henry solo con Renge (jajaja).

-y que haremos Henry? -Dijo Renge con su insoprtable alegría (¬¬)

-a decir verdad estoy ocupado hoy... tal vez otro día-dijo Henry soltándose de ella.

-ay! no seas así!! vine desde lejos para verte y ahora me dices "tengo que hacer"- dijo caprichosamente mientras imitaban a Henry enronqueciendo la voz.- vamos!!-dijo tirándolo casi a las rastras mientras Henry lloriqueaba al estilo SD.

* * *

-JurI!!!!-grito Takato alcanzando a la chica que caminaba por el parque.

-Takato!-Dijo Juri con una amplia sonrisa en s rostro- Pensé que se ta había olvidado..

-Naaa... solo me quede hablando con Henry unos instantes pero ya esta MUY bien acompañado jajajaj-Dijo Takato entre risotadas.

-eh?...Bueno ya vamos a la heladería...

-De acuerdo- dijo Takato esbozando una sonrisa.

Una vez llegados a la heladería ambos eligieron su helado... Juri eligió un helado de fresas mientras que Takato eligió de chocolate. Ambos se habían sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana y comenzaron a charlar:

-Y bien...¿cómo te fue ayer?-Dijo Juri dandole una probada a su helado...

-Bueno...-Dijo Takato probando su helado- No fue un de mis mejores Días.

-Se lo dijiste??- Preguntó Juri dandole otro probada a su helado.

-No. Ni siquiera sécómo, pero ella ya lo sabe...-Dijo Takato mirando hacia su ventana.

-y como lo tomó?- Dijo Juri buscando la mirada perdida de Takato.

-Muy mal... debo admitir que... prefiero verla enojada a verla llorar...

-Ya veo...creo que tal vez hay que darle su tiempo...déjala sola...ella necesita adaptarse a todos estos cambios tan bruscos... necesita tiempo.

-Pero piensa que tiene amnesia... nos necesita más que antes...-Dijo Takato alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Ella nos necesitas o tú la necesitas?-Dijo Juri encontrando por fin la mirada de Takato.

-....-Takato guarda silencio por unos momentos- Ella es mi amiga-comenzó..- Si ella o cualquiera de uds me necesitara yo estaría con uds -Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Solo quería saber eso...Pero insisto...debes darle su tiempo.

-Ya lo sé... ya me lo dijo, junto el "no quiero saber nada de uds!".-Dijo Takato quien comenzóa a probar con más insistencia su helado Juri simplemente sonrío.

Y así pasaron la tarde comiendo su helado y conversando uego de este impass.

* * *

Rika estaba en su cuaerto, tirada en la cama pensadon en qué debía hacer... estaba realmente confundida...¿qué rayos era eso del balance?¿por qué ella? y ¿quién custodia la oscuridad?...mientras simultaneamente pensaba en los tamers, sus camaradas y los recientes acontecimientos, hasta que se levantó con vista hacia su equipo de música y se colocó frente a su colección de cd's ... buscaba y buscaba hasta que encontró el cd que quería: Maximium The Hormone. colocó "wHAT'S UP PEOPLE" y subió a todo o que daba... y así comenzó a moverse, bailar y saltar por toda la habitación como una loca; saltaba sobre su cama, tiraba los cojines corria sobre la alfombra y gritaba el coro de la canción.

-Rika!! ¿qué es este escándalo?!!!- Gritó Seiko mientras bajaba el volumen del reproductor...

-Nada...solo estaba relajando tensiones..

-¿gritándoles groserías a los humanos?

-Solo a los que dicen mentiras...-Dijo Rika mirando a Seiko y provocando un horrible silencio..-Saldré un rato...-Dijo iéndose del cuarto.

-Creo que ella... ya lo sabe - dijo Seiko para si misma.

Rika caminaba por la caalle mirando hacia todos lados hasta que encontró que rumbo seguir... camino hacia el parque y se adentró entre los árboles para sentarse bajo uno y pensar más serenamente que hacer...

* * *

Takato y Juri iban caminando por el parque y seguían hablando hasta que Juri se detuvo ...

-uh? ¿Juri qué sucede?...-Pregunta Takato acercándose a Juri paea ver que esté bien.

-bueno, pasa algo....

******************************************************************************************************

Rika estaba sentada bajo un árbol y depronto decidió que era lo que debía hacer:

-Debo decirles...iré a buscar a Henry ...-Dijo Rika saliendo de los árboles-...no más secretos...no más...

*********************************************************************************************************

-Juri dime que te sucede... sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

-lo sé Takato, y ...-Tomando aire -...hay algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho...

-¿de qué me hablas?- Dijo Takato un poco nervioso.

-Bueno... yo quería decirte que....¡TÚMEGUSTASMUCHOYSIQUISIERASSALIRCONMIGO!

-Eh?...`podrías decirlo más lento?

-Que tu me gustas Takato, y si tu quisieras salir conmigo...

**********************************************************************************************************

Rika caminaba por el parque pensando en cómo po´dría explicarles todo lo que Hikar y Kaoru le habían confesado... estaba hecha un atado de nervios al pensar en la reacción de sus amigos.... seguía su camino....

*************************************************************************************************************

Takato estaba en Shock al tomarle el peso a la confesión de su amiga, en ese momento se dió cuenta de lo feliz que hubiese estado si el hubiera oído esas paalbras 2 años atrás...pero ahora estaba totalmente deprimido y no sabía por qué...

-Tal vez hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte a decidir...-Dijo Juri abrazando al Pobre y Shockeado Takato por el cuello y dándole ...un beso...Takato se deja llevar y la abraza por la cintura... sin embargo al abrir los ojos se encontró con algo que cambió totalmente el curso de las cosas: A rika parada a medio pasaje observando la escena.

-Rika....-Dijo Takato desligándose de Juri e intentand detenerla.

-Yo.... lo siento mucho...-Dijo alejándose del lugar... haciendo señas a Takato de que no se acercara (sin mirarlo) y se echó a correr...

-Oye Juri... -Dijo Separándose de la chica- creo que debo irme....-Dijo mientras se iba corriendo en la misma dirección que Rika.

* * *

bUENO ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPÍTULO 8... LA VERDAD ME costó mucho escribirlo pero por fin se me ocurrió algo... espero que les haya gustado!!!!

bueno sin nada + q escribir nos leemos luego!


	9. Encuentros y reencuentros

hola a todos!!!! bueno antes de empezar doy nuevamente gracias por los reviews!! y a la vez pedir disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía (lo sé a veces son patéticas) en fin espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos lueguito!! ^^

**Capítulo 9 : "ENCUENTROS Y REENCUENTROS"**

(basado en la canción Why de Avril Lavigne)

Rika corría con mucha fuerza por las calles de de la ciudad, no podía entender por qué había reaccionado así, simplemete ahora corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando pensar que solo así podria desaparecer momentaneamente hasta que...Crash!!!! Rika cayó al suelo producto de un choque con un chico desconocido....

-Ouch!!!-Gime Rika tocando insistentemente su cabeza...

-De vardad lo siento-Dijo el otro chico parándose y ofreciendo la mano a Rika, quien lo le había dirigido la chico era alto, blanco y de cabello oscuro... sus ojos eran rasgados y usaba lentes... su apariencia era bastante sombría ya que estaba vestido totalmente de negro.

-No, es mi culpa-Dijo Rika aceptando la mano del chico sin verlo aún. Sin embargo, al verlo se sintió una extraña atmósfera en el aire... el viento soplaba con más fuerza y se podía sentir una cantidad increíble de energía en el ambiente.-..yo no te ví..lo siento, oye , creo que debo...irme-Dijo Rika mientras corría con una sensación de horrible confusión en s cabeza.

-hm... es ella, estoy, seguro-Dijo el chico mientras observaba a Rika perderse por el camino

****************************************************************************************************************

Takato Se separó de Juri luego de ver a Rika Salió corriendo tras ella, p pero ya se había perdido por el parque cuando se separó de Juri, así que, se dió vuelta, miró a Juri y decidió aclarar las cosas. Tomó aire y se quedó en silencio por un rato....

-Takato... ¿no vas a responder?- Dijo Juri mirándolo directamente a los ojos....

-Mira Juri...-Dijo Takato tomando aire- Creo que a lo largo del tiempo hemos tenido una gran amistad, y yo te aprecio mucho como tal, pero...

-y qué pasó con lo que sentías hace 2 años?

-exacto... fue hace 2 años... ahora creo que solo te quiero como una amiga, y espero que tu puedas volver a verme así... es que... solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad por el momento... espero que lo entiendas, que por ahora solo quiero que seamos amigos... -dijo mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso- debo irme... adiós...

-adios!!!-Djo Juri mientras veía a takato perderse por el camino...- Amigos??... POR AHORA.-se dijo en voz baja para si misma mientras se iba en dirección opuesta al sol.

* * *

Hypnos 21:20 pm:

Todo el sistema parecía tranquilo y estable... el sistema Yuggoth estaba estable tambien, sin embargo.. derrepente...

-Sr Yamaki... Hay el sisteme Yuggith detecta una cantidad indeterminables de criaturas salvajes en atravesando la red!!- Grita la mujer de pelo corto y castaño sentada en su silla super alta tecleando como loca en su teclado con teclas de colores- intentan atravesar la puerta.

-Sr. Yamaki, el programa Yuggoth no está soportando tanta información... esta colapsando.-Dijo lo otra ujer de pelo largo y rojizo.

-El programa no responde debemos finalizarlo y volverlo a abrir....ellos atravesarán a puerta Sr. Yamaki...

-Maldición... quieren regresar-Dijo Yamaki mientras cerraba su encendedor con más fuerza...-Reinicien el sistema lo antes posible, no hay tiempo que perder. y... busquen a Jiang (papá de Henry).

* * *

Casa de Henry:

Riiiing Riiiing (8)......!!!!!

Yo contesto!!! Grito Henry levantándose del comedor donde se encontraba cenando toda la familia:

-Si?, bueno?

-Henry?

-Si. Sr Yamaki?

-Así es... por favor... necesito hablar con el...

-De acuerdo-Aceedió henry preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar- ¡Papá! ES PARA TÍ!!!

Jiang se levantó de su asiento y tomó el telefono luego dió una mirada a Henry y sefue a otra habitación junto con el telefono.

-Me pregnto...¿tendrá que ver con el digimundo?

* * *

Rika había vuelto a su casa... subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama: Estaba totalmente confundida, y peor... se sentía sola.

-Tambien lo sentiste?-Preguntó Hikaru mirando por la ventana hacia la luna.

-la energía?-Contesto Rika sentandose en su cama.

-si...

-pero... por qué??

-No lo sé... eso tienes que averiguarlo tú... el fututo te depara cosas dificiles....

-y no podrías adelantarme solo un poquitO?-pidió Rika a Hikaru.

-no.. de lo contrario cambiaria el curso de las cosas...pero debes prepararte... ellos volverán-Dijo Hikaru mirando el digivice de Rika.

-Te refieres a los digimons?-dijo Rika levantandose de su cama, con sorpresa y expectación.

-así es... pero... no esperes pura felicidad... las cosas ni siquieran han comenzado, insisto... debes estar preparada.

-que tan cerca están de nosotros?

- más de lo que podrías imaginar.

* * *

Jiang había salido de la habitación de donde estuvo de hablando por telefono hace más de media hora... su familia, más específicamente Henry estaban muy preocupados pues Yamaki no llamaba a la hora de la cena familiar porque si. Jiang salió e hizo una seña a Henry para que este se acercara.

-qué sucede?-dijo Henry en tono bajo acercándose a su padre por el pasillo.

-Henry... es to es muy serio-Dijo mientras ambos entraban a la habitación donde estaba Jiang hablando por telefono.

-La puerta se abrió de nuevo.-Dijo Jiang mirando fijo a Henry quin no podía disimular la emoción- sin embargo, el atochamiento de información hizo que Yuggoth se cayera, es decir no responde... por lo que el proceso de reinicio deja a la interperie la entrada de una infinidad de digimons salvajes o no.

-Es decir que ellos pueden volver, pero volverían junto a digimones salvajes?

-Exacto.

-y cunato dura el reinicio de ese sistema?

-si su activación demoró app. 1 día. el soporte y atochamiento de informacion durarían un poco más..

-debemos activarlo lo antes posible. debes ir a Hypnos.

-así es... nos vemos hijo....

Jiang salió corriendo con mucha prisa de la habitación. Henry queda solo y mira por la ventana por algunos momentos. Derrepende en un movimient rápido toma el telefono y comienza a marcar un número.

Riiiiing rinnnnnng!!!!!!!! 8suena el telefono de Takato)

-Bueno?

-¡Takato!

-qué pasa Henry!!!???

-Ellos... van a volver!!! debemos ir por ellos!!!-Dijo Henry con total desesperación.

-De qué hablas???-Dijo Takato sin entender por qué Henry le decía cosas tan raras a las 21:55 de la noche.

-la puerta se abrió Takato, ellos nos esperan.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡qué!!!!!!!!

-lo que oíste, te espero en el parque en 10 minutos.

-de acuerdo-Dijo Takato totalmente emocionado por la noticia que había recibido.

* * *

-Rika... ellos están aquí...- Dijo Kaoru sintiendo la presencia de más seres digitales.

-Debemor ir por ellos... o ... por ella....-Dijo Rika mirando a la luna desde su ventana.

-Pues vamos...-Dijo Hikaru tomando a Rika por las manos y cerrando los ojos... ambos habían desaparecido y cuanpo aparecieron estaban en el arque chúo.

-No sabía que pudieras hacer eso.-Dijo Rika soltandose impresionada.

-Pues ahora ya sabes.

Rika tomó su digivice y comenzó a buscar a reenamon, sin embargo, su digivice estaba loco y rastreaba digimons por todos lados.

-¿qué extraño?

Takato y Henry caminaban por el parque haciendo lo mismo que Rika, pero con los mismos resultados...derrepente los tamers se toparon.

-Rika??-Preguntó Henry extrañado de ver a Rika (en s supesta condición de desmemoriada) deambular por las calles a altas horas de la noche.-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Iba a hablar de esto con uds esta tarde pero, pasaron unas cosas -Dijo mirando a Takato- así que me fue imposible reunirlos.

-Rika...-Dijo Takato intentando jnuntar aire para no sonar nervioso- ... y que querías decirnos?

-La verdad... lo que acabo de saber... lo que ha sucedido...es largo ahora enfoquemonos en esto-dijo Rika desviando la mirada confundida de los otros 2 tamers.

-Tienes razón...busquemolos ,pero luego, tendrás que decirnos.-Dijo Henry mirand sospechosamente a la pelirroja.

-De eso no hay duda- dijo la pelirroja devolviendo una mirada intencionalmente desafiante.

-[será que ella....]-pensón Henry para sí mismo-[...recuperó sus recuerdos(?)]

Los tamers buscaron insesantemente por cada rincón del parque, hasta que llegaron a un punto en donde no habían revisado : LA casita de Guilmon. Cuando se acercaron los 3 digivices comenzaron a emitir una luz... ambos tomaron en sus manos su respectivos digivices y entraron a la casita apuntando con su respectivo digivice hacia adelante cuanto más se acrcaban, la luz se hacía más resplandeciente hasta que depronto la luz llegó a su pto. más fuerte, mientras que los tamers cubrían sus ojos se oían pisadas cada vez más cerca hasta que la luz comenzó a opacarse dejando a sus digimons en frente de ellos...excepto uno....

-Terriermon!!-Gritó con emoción Henry (que fue el primero en ver lo que ocultaba esa luz)

-Henry!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo El digimon saltando a los brazos del tamer.

-Takato!!!!!-Gritó Guilmon al haber encontrado a su tamer con su "super-olfato"

-Guilmon!!!!!!! -Dijo abrazando a su digimon camarada.-Te extrañé!!!amigo!!

-Era una promesa Takato!!! te lo dije!! -Dijo El digimon lanzandose a jugar con su camarada.

Sin embargo, Rika no veía a Reenamo or ningún lado.... ni sentía su prescencia...

-[¿SERÁ QUE ELLA...no vendrá?]-Se cuestionó la chica al ver a sus 2 amigos reencontrarse con sus digions, creando una horrible sensación de tristeza.

-¿Rika?...-Pregunta una voz a sus espaldas....

*******************************************************************************************************************

Fin del capitulo 9...

Lamento mucho la tardanza!!!!!!!!! es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, per en fin ya lo subí y espero que les haya gustado adiós!!!^^


	10. Una Búsqueda desesperada

¡¡¡Hola otra vez!!! Quiero dar mil gracias por los reviews que me han dejado estos ultimos capitulo :) y espero que les guste este:

**Capítulo 10:"Una búsqueda desesperada"**

Rika??....-Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Rika.

-Reena!!!.... ¿calumon?-Dijo Rika observando perpleja al pequeño digimon.

-¡¡Calumon extrañó mucho a Rika Calululú!!!-Dijo Calumon saltando a los brazos de la desconcertada tamer.

-A mi tambien Calumon..-Dijo Rika no muy animada...

Henry y Takato observaron lo sucedido y se quedaron prnsando...Hasta que Henry se aclaró la garganta :

Terriermon... ¿dónde está renamon?...-Pregunta Henry a terriermon en voz baja.

-No lo sabemos...se separó de nosotros cando estabamos atravesando el portal... no sabemos porque...

-Ella no quiere aparecer aún...-Dijo Rika mirando hacia el exterior de la casita de Guilmon-... Ella no vendrá todavía.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Takato Acercándose a ella.

-Presentimiento.-Contestó Rika.

-pero si ella no estubiese aquí, entontoces tu digivice no hubiera brillado ¿no es cierto?-Dijo Henry intentando levantarle el ánimo a Rika.

-mmm....eso es cierto... pero entonces ¿dónde está?....-Dijo Rika sin moverse de la puerta mientras una suave podía sentir una suave brisa nocturna.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscarla...-Ofreció Takato-.

-No chicos, esto no es necesario, esto puedo hacerlo sola....-Dijo Rika mientras tomaba a calumon en sus brazos y se retraba dejando perplejos a Takato, Guilmon, Henry y Terriermon.-...Ella tendrá que aparecer en algún momento....

Rika se fue a su casa.... Su padre y su abuela la esperaban furiosos por la hora, ya tenían lista su catedra para saber la explicación sin embargo:

-Ya llegué...-Dijo Rika mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿estas son horas de llegar?-Dijo Tzúo cruzado de brazos en el living de la casa.

-Pues...así es... Dijo Rika caminadando serenamente hacia su habitación.

-¿no te parece que debemos hablarde esto?- Dijo Tzú con un tono muy serio.

-Si... pero no... no quiero...buenas noches-Dijo Rika con nun tono de niña fastidiada. mientras se retiraba a su cuarto dejando a su padre y a su abulea furiosos y a su abuela mñas suspicas todavía.

Rika entro a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama...esta triste al ver que renamos no aparecio y frustrada por todas las cosas que habían sucedido, no paraba de mirar su digivice que estaba a n costado de su mesita auxiliar...

-Renamon...¿por qué no quieres volver a verme?-Pensó Rika para si misma mientras recordadba que calumon aún estaba afuera...-¡calumon!-Dijo mientras corría hacia su pierta y buscaba al pequ´ño que no tardó en aparecer y lo llevó rápidamenet a su cuarto para que no lo desubrieran.

-Calumon extrañaba estar aqui con lo humanos calú!-Dijo calumon saltando y ampliando sus orejitas :D

-nosotros tambien te extrañamos calumon...-Dijo Rika un poco cabizbaja recostandolo en un lugar que acomodó junto a su closet.-Hikaru... Kaoru...

-¿qué sucede?-Dijo Hikaru parado al frente de Rika.

-Ellos ya volvieron, ya lo sabes, pero Renamon...ella no apareció...

-Tal vez este no es el momento indicado para que ella aprezca...-Dijo Kaoru observando algo que se movía junto al clóset de Rika-¿qué es eso?

-AH...ESO? -Dijo mientras corría al clóset- es ... calumon -Dijo estirando sus brazos mientras tenía a calumon en frente de Hikaru.

-Calulú!!!-Gritó calumon con miedo al percatarse de una energía oscura: la de Kaoru.-Calumon siento algo muy malo calú.

-Tranquilo... eél no te hará nada...-Dijo Rika abrazando a calumon.-NO pasa nada...

-calulú....

-Renamos aparecerá pronto, debes ser paciente... ahora duerme... mañana será un largo día.

Tienes razón.... buenas noches.

* * *

Takato y Henry aún se encontraban en la casa de Guilmon viviendo el reencuentro. Ambos estaban muy emocionados por ver a sus amigos de nuevo y jugaron por un rato como en los viejos tiempos....Luego se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde y decidieron volver a su casa...

Takato y Guilmon iban caminando por las calles depronto el sentido de olfato digimon de Guilmon comenzó a oler algo....

-¿que sucede Guil?- preguntó Takato un poco nervioso.

-Huele a Renamon...cerca de aquí....-Comenzó a seguir olfateando.

-Eh?!!!!-Se exaltó Takato al oír que su camarada reatreaba al digimon "perdido" de su AMIGA (ese término está en discusión por ahora).-¿dónde está?

Guilmon solo se movía en dirección al bosque... Takato decidió que sería bueno llamar a Rika:

Riing!!!!!!!(sonaba la melodía de la canción "the biggest dreamer")

-Bueno??-contetó Rika con tono de somnolencia absoluta.

-Rika!!!!-Comenzó Takato "levemente" alterado- debes venir al parque ahora!!!

-...De acuerdo... se que el café puede hacer cosas, per creo que tomaste demaciado... son casi las 12:00-Dijo Rika con un tono molesto.-Adi..

-NOOO!! Rika creo que estamps a pto. de encontrar a renamon.-Al decir estas palabras se produjo un silencio de un tiempo considerable.

-Voy para allá.-Dijo Rika con tono serio colgando el telefono.-Hikaru!!! Creo que apareció.

-Pues vamos por ella...-Dijo Hikaru mientras miraba con tristeza a Kaoru.

Hikaru tomó a Rika por las manos y realizó el mismo procedimiento anteror... ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el parque, lo que no esperaban era aparecer justo frente a los ojos de Takato:

Rika??-Dijo Takato un poco asustado por lo que vio.

-¡Takato!- Gritó la más sorprendida aún Rika.

-¿qué es todo esto?¿de dónde salite?-Dijo mientras movía sus manos en shock.

-Luego te lo explicaré ... vamos.

Ambos tamers se introdugieron al bosque del parque sigiuend a Guilmon, escudriñaban cada rincón del parque, corriweron hacia todas direcciones (siempre en direcciones opuestas), luego llego un pto en que ambos estaban cansados y decidieron descansar unos minutos. Derrepente el digivice de Rika comienza a Brillar.-Ella está cerca... puedo sentirlo-.

Takato miro perplejo a Rika, las csas no iban bien y estaba un poco asustado por lo que había visto anteriormente...Derrepente, Rika se echó a correr y le gritó: ¡La encontré!¡es por aquí!

Rika se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía la prescencia... derrepente vió a Renamon al frente suyo, pero al intentar acercarse, un campo de fuerza la empujaba hacia atrás violentamente.

-¿qué rayos pasa?- Dijo Rika lastimada

-Rika.. por favor, no te acerques o te harás daño...

-Renamon..-se quebró Rika- que te pasó??

-Me rodeó Rika, me acorralo y no puedo salir...

-claro que puedes!!!, es más ¡te voy a sacar de ahí!-Dijo Rika buscando alguna carta, pero se dió cuenta que no las traía consigo.-Maldita sea!!

-Yo la soltaré!!-Gritó una voz taciturna desde un árbol, la voz era masculina, adolscente más bien, sin embargo era imposible reconocerle debido a que llevaba una capa con una capucha color azul marino.- Pero dame a mi guardian de vuelta!!

-Eh??!! eres tú!!, el ser que Kaoru debe proteger??-Dijo Rika con una leve crisis nerviosa.

-Entregaselo-Dijo Hikaru muy serenamente...-...el va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-sí.. y el tambien lo sabe... solo hazlo, él no se molestará.

-de acuerdo... ¡Está bien!-Gritó Rika enfrentando el chico que estaba sobre el árbol- Pero preimero debes liberar a renamon!!!

-De acuerdo... si así lo quieres...así será-Dijo en un tono lento y sombrío...

De pronto el chico movió su mano hacia la dirección de renamon... desatando todo un torbellino de viento en el parque, un viento oscuro que llevaba todo lo que estuviera en su camino, un viento misteriosamenete peligroso. Depronto... Renamon salió volando al lado de Rika quien inmediatamente fue a verla:  
-¡Renamon!-Grito Rika al ver a Renamon terriblemente debil en el suelo.

-Rika...-dijo renamon en el iintento de gesticular palabras, sin embargo fue lo único que le resulto.

-Un momento!!... no quisiera interrupir su reencuentro -dijo el chico del árbol en voz muy alta- pero yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, quiero que tú cumplas ahora...

-Está bien..-dijo Rika poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que ella llamara a Kaoru, ésta apareció frente a sus ojos.

-¿Es hora?-Le preguntó Kaoru a Hikaru.

-Si hermano... es hora.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- gritó el ser digital desde el el lado de Hikaru.

-Pues ven conmigo guardian...-Y al mover su mano el chico transportó a Kaoru a su lado- Nos veremos pronto- se despidió de Ria con un tno y mirada amenazante... y ambos desaparecieron.

¡Rika!- Gritó Takato corriendo hacia ella- ¿están las 2 bien?-Rika asintió y miró hacia renamon y luego le devolvió la mirada a Takato quien la miraba con una cara de seria, extrañada- Rika, exactamente...¿qué tienes que contarnos?

-¿quieres saber?... pues es mucho y no creo que sea el momento....

--No me mporta, creoq ue esto es urgente, además tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... quiero saberlo YA.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero no debe ser aquí... vamos a otro lugar...

* * *

Bien este ha sido el capitulo 10, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me cstó mucho escribirlo asi que espero que les haya gustado :D


	11. Caminatas de media noche: Reflexiones

Hola todos!!! aquís estoy escribiendo un nuevo capi... espero que les haya gustado el anterior...sin más que decir aqui se los dejo!

**Capítulo 11: "Caminatas de medianoche: Reflexiones"**

Takaro, Rika, Guilmon y Renamon se habían dirigido a la antigua casa de Guilmon ecostaron a Renamon e hicieron que Guilmon se quedara dormido, una vez hecho, se sentaron en la escalera de la entrada:

-¿y bien?- Pregunta Takato mirando hacia adelante.-¿quienes son ellos?

-¿quienes?

-Eso sujetos de blanco y negro.

-Partamos del principio ¿si?-Dijo Rika frenanado la curiosidad de Takato.

-Cunado desperté del coma, no recordaba nada... ni siquiero como me llamaba, sin embargo, aunque paresca loco podía ver a 2 personas que nadie más podía ver : Hikaru y Kaoru.-Takato mira a Rika. Rika sigue.-Ellos me consejaban a quien debía escuchar, pero no podía entender por qué no podía hablar de su existencia hasta ahora...Ellos son seres digitales, no son exactamenet digimons y su labor es mantener el balance de las 2 fuerzas principales que rigen el digimundo...

-...Luz y oscuridad??

-Exacto...sin embargo se ha producido un desbalance considerable y para arreglarlo debemos hacer que las fuerzas oscuras en ascenso disminuyan al mismo nivel que el de la luz para crear un balance perfecto...otra vez...

-De acuerdo..¿pero por qué solo tú puedes verlo?

-Bueno...porque Hikaru es mi guardian...de la luz....-Dijo Rika mirando el suelo... mientras Takato se sorprendía por lo que escuchaba.

-Y Kaoru??

-él es guardian del chico de hace un momento... lo que pasa es que estaba oculto de él ya que no quería pelear con Hikaru, su gemelo...

-Osea la oscuridad?

-Así es...además hay otra cosa que no les he dicho...

-Cuál?-Dijo Takato MIrando con cara de " Oh rayos! hay más?".

-GRacias a ellos recuperé mi memoria Takato... creo que lo recuerdo todo o casi todo.......-Se produce un incómodo silencio entre ambos hasta que Takato se aclara la garganta:

-y...¿desde cuándo?, ya sabes...recuerdas?

-Desde Ayer... eso creo o más o menos...-Dijo Rika mientras agachaba su cabeza.-o que importa ahora es soluconar lo que está sucediendo Takato, creo que esas cosas pueden esperar..¿verdad?-Dijo Rika a sabiendas del tema al que Takato quería llegar...Se levant´y le hizo una seña a Takato para que caminaran un rato....

-Oye.. tu me dijiste que solo tú podías ver a Hikaru, entonces ¿por qué yo tambien pude verlo?

-Es muy simple, a pesar de ser una criatura digital, el tiene la habilidad de ver todo lo que se aproxima, tal vex sabía que esto iba a pasar y por eso se dejó ver..-explicó Rika.

-Ya veo... Oye Rika, yo quería disculparme pr lo del otro día...

-Por lo de Juri?-inquirió Rika tranquilamente.- Ni hablar... a tí siempre te gustó... y creo que es genial que ella te haya correspondido de todas maneras -Afirmó Rika un poco decaída- no me enojé ni nada- Dijo Rika sin embargo, ella tal vez no se había enojado, pero no estaba para nada feliza por lo que vió.

-Es que yo... no se si le siga correspondiendo, Rika...-Dijo Takato con un tono de voz decaído mirando el suelo.-Estoy my confundido.

-Si no estás seguro, será mejor que no le des falsas esperanzas...

-De hecho ya lo hice... la verdad me sentí muy mal, pero no quiero lastimar a una amiga, además ya hablé con ella y ese fue el acuerdo...creo que lo tomó bien...

-mmmm...-Rika se calló un rato..- Si eso es lo que crees allá tú. Oye, hay otra cosa que quería decirte.... Lo siento por lo del otro día, realmente te traté muy mal, y tú no te lo merecías...lo siento mucho.-Dijo Rika agachando la cabeza.

-No te procupes, te entiendo de todas maneras... Fue muy era lógica que reaccinaras así...nosotros tambien metimos la pata...

Bueno... creo que ya debo irme, ya es tarde y nos meteremos en problemas si llegamos más tarde-Dijo Rika evitando mirar a Takato.

-Si.. será mejor que te vayas... si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa, ya es tarde.

-No, no te molestes- le cortó Rika.-Puedo irme sola...

-De acuerdo, entonces... aquí nos separamos-Dijo mirando hacial el camino que Rika debía seguir..

-Así es...supongo...Mañana debes decirle todo est a Henry, yo se que el tambien debe saber algo más que lo que pasó...es más, estoy segura. Me voy a dormir ...adiós...-Dijo Rika sin mirarlo y siguió su camino.

-Adiós...Rika -Dijo lo primero y susurrando lo suegundo mientras observaba a Rika caminar con un poco de enojo que no sabia ni por qué estaba.-Será mejor que me vaya... ya es tarde...-Dijo metiendose las manos en los bolsilos y partiendo rumbo a su casa.

Ambos tamers llegaron a sus respectivas casas lo más desapersibidamemte: Rika entró a su casa con la ayuda de Hikaru y Takato por la ventana. Lo que ambos tenían en común en ese momento era que ambos no podían conciliar el sueño: Rika estaba por un lado feliz de haber encontrado a Renamon, verla otra vez...por otro lado, extrañaba a Kaoru... sentía que una amigo ya no estaba irremediablemente con ella y por otro está lo que Takato le había dicho de Juri... No podía entender por qué pero lo que le había dicho provovó mucha molestia en ella...mucha. Takato estaba sorprendido por todo lo que Rika le había dicho... estaba contento por haberse reconciliado con ella por saber que ella ya lo recordaba de nuevo, pero se sintió un poco contristado por la rección áspera y aratos arisca que Rika tomó antes de separarse. Pensando e estas cosas, ambos tamers cerraron sus ojos para esperar a la mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

-Buenos días Takato!!-Gritó Henry desde el otro lado de la calle adyacente a la escuela.

-Uh?, Hola Henry!!- Dijo Takato, despistado y totalmente desprevenido.

-¿estás bien? luces..distaído... más de lo normal...

-no, no es nada..a propósito creo que debemos conversar...¿te animas a que lo hagamos ahora?-Dijo Takato con una intención: volarse la escuela por hoy, es decir:fugarse.

-¿quieres decir que nos fuguemos?-Dijo Henry arqueando una ceja.

-Pues si, pero es importante..de verdad- Dijo Takato mirando a Henry a los ojos.

Henry se detuvo a pensar un momento... no quería meterse en problemas, pero sabía que las cosas no andaban bien:

-De acuerdo... será mejor que nos vayamos antes que nos vean-Dijo mientras él y el Takato se echaba a correr en dirección opuesta a la escuela. Sin embargo, no lo lograron, ya que 2 jóvenes lo habían visto:

-¿los viste Kenta? Hace varios días que esos 2 andan raros ¿qué traman?.-Se preguntó Hirokazu mienteras observaba y cuestionaba las acciones de los otros 2 tamers.

-Si lo se Hirokazu, oye, ¿por qué no comprobamos qué es lo que tanto hacen?

-No lo sé Kenta, nos puedes reprender...

-Vamos!! una travesura no le hace daño a nadie, no te hagas el santurrón.- Hirokazu le pega un zape.

-Está bien , vamos...

Ambos adolescentes salieron detrás de ellos mientras una chica, se quedaba parada tras ellos sin ser vista..

-¿Qué tramarán esta vez?-Dijo Juri quien se daba vuelta y seguía con su camino...sola.

* * *

Rika se encontraba en la casita de Guilmon junto a Renamon, a quien le había llevado un par de alimentos. Una vez que esta había comido Rika habló:

-¿estabas ahí verdad?- Dijo mirando al suelo..

-¿dónde, Rika?- Preguntó la zorra sin demora .

-En la playa....esa vez..

Renamon guardó silencio...

-Supongo que si eras tú... tal vez eso explica el brillo de mi Digivice...

-Rika...

-¿por qué no apreciste antes-Dijo Rika con un tono de voz triste...

-Rika yo.... no podía anticipar el curso de las cosas, pero aunque no te hayas dado cuentas, siempre he estado contigo a pesas de estar en e digimundo...

Rika guardó silencio...

-Gracias...Renamon..- Dijo mientras miraba a Renamon y le sonreía.

-Alguien viene...-Dijo Renamon mirando hacia la puerta..-Creo que son Takato y Henry..

-Ahh... pues que vengan -Dijo Rika con un tono seco.

-¿por qué eres así con ellos? Tú los quieres mucho, son tus mejores amigos.

-Lo sé.. pero por ahora y por las cosas quepueden pasar, será mejor que no se apeguen tanto a mí. Ahí vienen hablamos luego.

Los tamers entraron a la casita y se quedaron ahí.. parados mirando a Rika quien estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Renamon..Luego Henry se aclaró al garganta:  
-Hola Rika! veo que ya encontraste a Renamon... me alegro mucho de verte Renamon :D- Dijo saludando a ambas.

-Hola Henry! -Contestaron las 2 y rika le ofrecía una sonrisa que luego ofreció a Takato.-Hola Takato..

-HO-H-HHola Rika-Dijo estando un poco nervioso por la conversación de anoche.

-Y cómo apareció?-Preguntó Henry.

-No le has contado Takato?

-Pues veníamos a eso...

-Pues la aparición de Renamon tiene que ver mucho con lo que tenemos que decirte...

-Pues hablen...-Dijo Henry apoyándose en la pared.

-De acuerdo...-Dijo Rika tomando aire...

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad...

-Angelicmon...Traelo...-Ordenó un chico con una capa oscura.

-Sí mi señor...-Obedeció el digimon

En seguida el digimon volvio acompañado de Kaoru quien le dirigía una mirada de desprecio.

-¿para qué me quieres?-exclamó Kaoru con un desprecio perceptible a leguas.

-Tú eres mi guardián... te necesito aquí...-Dijo torciendo una sonrisa perversa.-Tenemos mucho que hacer mi querido Kaoru...

-Sabes contar?? no cuentes conmigo.

-Estás seguro?-en eso tomó su Digivice color negro con rojo(en contraste al de Rika) y sacó un lazó que golpeó a Kaoru directamente en su cara con una fuerza que lo hizo caer de espaldas.-¿y ahora? ¿contaré contigo?

-Jamás..ni creas que un látigo me vas a intimidar. Yo no voy a traicionar A Hikaru y ás!

-A si? pues tal vez tenga que ser más convincente contigo..¡toma!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a golpearlo una y otra vez por una rato considerable. Una vez que acabó llamó a angelicmon:

-Angelicmon! llevatelo..

-Si señor..

* * *

-¿Con que de eso se trata eh?-Dijo Henry digiriendo todo lo que Rika y Takato le habían contado.-¿y uqé haremos?

-No lo sé, supongo que si la puerta está abierta, debemos ir-Propuso Takato.

-No, las sombras han avanzado hasta nuestro mundo, debemos hacer algo para mantenerlas quietas...

-¿pero qué quieren esas sombras?-Preguntaron Takato y Henry.

-A Hikaru, Renamon y... a mi!!!-Gritó Rika un poco shockeada.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en e lugar...

-Ellos quieren poder...el cual obtendrar si el equilibrio desaparace a s favor...destruyendo a la luz...-Declaró Rika agachando su cabeza..Es por eso que tenian a Renamon de Rehén...el no tenía a su guardian...debemos encontrarlo.-Dijo Rika con determinación.

* * *

-Vaya... ¡¿oíste Kenta?! Volvieron!!-Susurró algremente Hirokazu.

-Ya lo sé!! -Dijo Kenta dando saltits en su lugar.-no crees que deberíamos ayudar.

-Si... pero, se de alguien que podría ayudar más que nosotros...Dame tu celular!!-Hirokazu hizo una llamada, habló por bastante rato y luego colgó muy feliz.

-él vendra?-Preguntó Kenta con entusiasmo... sabiend de qien se trataba.

-Claro..ya lo verás....-Dijo mirando a su celular y luego a los tamers-Él ya viene... y todo va a empezar, ya lo verás

.......

* * *

Fin del cap 11, espero que els haya gustado, me costó escribirlo...pero al fin lo hice :D

doy gracias por los reviews!!! y nos leemos lueguito!!!!

salu2 a mis lectores especialmente a Mioshina y que siempreme dejan reviews..

salu2 a mis amigs del cole que han leido este fic pero no han tenido la "decencia" de dejar reviews!!! sayo!!!


	12. Extraños reencuentros

Hola a todos!!! bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste!! :D

**Capítulo 12:"Extraños reencuentros"**

Los tamers seguían conversando sobres los recientes acontecimientos; Intentaban buscar alguna forma de encontrar al chico que tenía a Kaoru, sin embargo no habían y Kenta continuaban espiando entusiasmados las conversación sobre todo por la llamada que hizo Kazu.

* * *

Juri estaba en la salida de la escuela, la chica estaba sola y estaba a pto. de salir aún dentro del horario de clases (en otras palabras se iba a fugar) sus pensamientos estaban totalmente absueltos en otras cosas, menos la escuela y estaba interrogada por la repentina fuga de Takato, Henry, Kazu y Kenta...Realmente sentía mucha curiosidad, así que puso pié fuera de la escuela y siguió su camino al parque.

* * *

-Supngo que ya no hay más de qué hablar. Deb irme...o van a sospechar...-Dijo Rika dándose media vuelta con rumbo a la salida.

-¿quienes?-Preguntaron Takato y Henry al unísono.

-Mi abuela y Tzúo por supuesto.

-¿aún no sabes que ya nos recuerdas?

-Eso no es algo que les incumba-Cortó Rika en seco.- nos vemos.

-Vaya, el que haya pasado todo lo que ha pasado, slo ha fortificado su temperamento-Comentó Henry.

-Sí Ya me dí cuenta.¿jugamos cartas?- ofreció Takato mostrando su mazo en la mano.

-¡Claro!, estoy un poco tenso, seguramente esto me ayudará a relajarme un rato.

-Oye Henry, quién era esa Chica del otro día?(1313)- Preguntó Takato con una manera pícara.

- bueno.. ella es Renge, una vieja conocida. Que esta obsesionada conmigo desde los 8 años, creo..-Contestó Henry un poco incómodo por la pregunta.

-vaya, jajajaja-Rió Takato- desde chico que te llueven fans!!!

Henry se puso Rojo y se levantó sobre sus rodillas para luego comenzar a hacer callar a Takato sin embargo vió alg que hizo que se qedara calado:

-¿JuRI? ¿qué haces aquí?-`reguntó Henry extrañado de la aparición de la chica.

-Es cierto, la escuela no ha terminado aún.-Complemetó Takato a la pregunta de Henry.

-Pues, yo podría hacerles la misma pregunta ¿no les parece?-contestó Juri en su defensa dejando mudos a los dos otros tamers.- quería saber que tanto hacen Uds, Hirokazu y Kenta que se fugan.

¡¿Kazu y Kenta Tambien?!-Preguntaron Takato y Henry al Unísono mientras a miraban en todos lados.

-Sí, se fueron despues q uds 2.¿no me digan que no los vieron?

-No..-Negaron los tamer freneticamente con la cabeza...

-Pues creo que deberíamos buscarlos-Sugerió Juri.

Al oír esto Kazu y Kentacomenzaron a intentar huír lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, Kazu tropezó con un arbusto cayendo justo en la escalera de la casita de Guilmon. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Takato, Henry y Juri.

-Kazu, qué haces aquí?-Inquirió Takato.

-Este, se fueron de pinta tambien?-Pregntó nerviosamente intentando cambiar el tema.

-No cambies el tema Kazu, nos estaban siguiendo?-Pregntó Henry con una tono casi tan amenzante como el de Rika cuando se enoja.

-este...este...(kazu está urgido), ya, ya los seguí...

-¿qué escuchaste?-preguntó Henry un poco más indignado.

-este... nada!!-Soltó y se echó a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡Regresa aquí!-Gritaron los 3 mientras alína tras Hirokazu olvidand la existencia de Kenta quien aprovechó para huír.(N/A:que cobarde jajaja)

* * *

Rika caminaba hacia su casa... pensaba en lo rápido que todo ha pasado, en cómo podría cmplir cn su encomienda y cómo encpntrar a ese chico...pero ninguna de sus ideas le encantaba, sin embargo... de alguna forma u otros, sus pensameintos se iban a "otra parte", a otra parte junto a alguien, que por más que intentara, no había remedo, le aparecía en todos lados: Takato. Laverdad es que utimamente su relación se ha visto muy afectada por los últimos sucesos..además, no entendóa por qué le afectaba a ella, es decir, Takato no es el único, su relación con Henry estaba bien, sin embargo con Takato ...apenas mejoraba, y n o hablar de JURI ya que cada vez que pensaba en ellase sentía muy mal...

Rika había llegado a su cara si se había reencontrado con aquella verdad de la que nadie quisiera acordarse: su padre y su abuela.

-¿Rika? estás en casa?-preguntó su abuela desde la cocina.

-¡Sí soy yo!-Gritó Rika.. pasando por el pasillo hasta qe se detuvo en una sala y retrocedió: había un piano. Se acercó, miró hacia todos lados y sen sentó en su banquillo, colocó sus dedos en las teclas y comenzó una melodía (la de Hello de evanescence) de rponto sntió que alguien se acercaba y se detuvo...-¿papá?...- siguió caminado hasta el final del pasillo...el oscuro pasillo de la casa...y de pronto:

-Rika...-Dijo una sombra tras ella.

-¡ahh!-Soltó de grito.

-Tranquila soy yo...

-Ah eres tú... pensé que eras alguien más-Dijo dandose cuenta que la sora era su padre tras de ella.-había sentido un ruido...

-estás bien?-preguntó mientras abrazaba a a niña..

-si, estoy bien-Contstó reciebiendo un abrazo mientras rondeaba sus ojos.-iré a mi cuarto un rato...

-de acuerdo.. ve. Debo hablar con tu abuela...

Rika subio hasta su cuarto... sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que algo no andaba bien... salió de su cuarto y se encontró en el pasillo. Al encontrarse allí sintió el pasillo más tenebroso, sentía como si se alargara... de pronto, sintió una sombra tras ella:

-papá.. que pasa?-Dijo algo fastidiada sin voltearse, de pronto sntió una mano sobre su hombro que le produjo un inmenso escalofrío.-Oye que..-no pudo terminar su frase pues, al voltear se dio cuenta que lo que había tras ella era una sombra nada más ni nada enos que con la imagen de Rumiko.-Ah!!!!-Gritó la chica y salió corriendo de su casa hacia la calle, sin embargo cuanto más rápido corrió, la sombra estaba más cerca a cada paso que ella corría... hasta que pam!! había chocado con alguien:

-Estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina que la recogía del suelo.

-bien, creo que debo estar muy distraída ultimamente..-dijo sin subir su cabeza..

-si, ya me di cuenta...-Dijo el chco mientras se reía esperando que Rika lo viera.

-Gra...¡Ryo!-Dijo la chica sorprendida mientras se daba cuenta que había chocado con RYO AKIYAMA!!(corrijanme si lo escribí mal)

-Vaya Rika!! cuanto tiempo sin verte ^^- Exclamo el chico sorprendido por el cambio de look de la chica.

-Lo mismo digo...- Respondió la chica con serenidad y recuperando su compostura.. depronto, vio a Rumiko acercándose...- ..Corre..-Dijo con apuro.

-¿qué?

-¡que corras!!

-por qué??

-luego te explico es una laaaaaaarga historia....

* * *

Henry había vuelto del parque hacia su casa... estaba pensando en todo lo que le habían contado Rika y Takato... la verdad era uy dificil de creer, pero dado las circunstancias... era obvio. Reflexiono un moment y entro a su cuarto pero no conto con lo que se iba a encontrar:

-¿eh? ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

-Hola Henry!!!

* * *

Bien. este fue el cap. 12, lamento mucho la demora, es que estoy en periodo de examenes finales y ahora estoy en n descanciot de viernes x la noche ^^ solo espero que les haya gustado y siento qe sea cortito pero creoq ue quedaron varias pendietes para el prox como: ¿que paso con Juri y takato? ya saben: proximo capitulo. sayo!!


	13. Jugar con fuego

Holaa todos!!! aqui esta de nuevo dark-ice girl!!! (MÁS relajada ^^) con el nuevo capi :D

**Capítulo 13: "Jugar con fuego"**

Rika y Ryo continuaban corriendo. Rika buscaba desesperada un lugar para ocultarse y Ryo la seguía sin ninguna idea de lo que ocurría hasta que se hartó y se detuvo:

-No puedo más... ya hemos corrido casi la mitad de la ciudad... ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?...-preguntó el chico exigiendo una explicación del por qué corrían.

-Lo siento. Pero es que me, digo, nos estaban siguiendo-Dijo la chica inclinando sus manos en sus rodillas y aganchando su cabeza para descanzar. Mirí hacia todos lados y todo le pareció normal...- Creo que ya podemos volver..- Dijo Rika mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

-Es todo?, hemos corrido más de la mitad de la ciudad huyendo de no se qué, me has ifnorado todo el camino y ahora te des media vuelta y te vas sin nunguna explicación... por todo lo que he corrido lo mínimo es que me digas que pasó -Exclamó indignado por la actitud de Rika.

-.... Yo... Lo siento...-Dijo la chica admitiendo por increíble que suene que Ryo tiene razón.- Ven... te lo explicaré..- Dijo la chica no con el mejor de los tonos.

-De acuerdo....-Dijo Ryo poniendose al día junto a la pelirroja para conversar de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos (para variar).

* * *

Takato Se encontraba junto a Guilmon... ambos jugando como de costumbre, Gilmon le contaba como estaban las cosas en el digimund cuando se fueron... NEfASTAS...Sin embargo lograron subirse el ánimo jugando. Cuando a Guilmn ya le habia dado sueño, Takato decidió irse pues ya estaba oscureciendo, y no queria quedarse mucho tiempo considerando como estaban las cosas. Pero cuando iba saliendo se encontró con algo que no esperaba: JURI.

-Juri... ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?- preguntó Takato sorprendido.

-Si... pero decidi quedarme un rato a pensar y en eso apareciste... ¿por qué no me acompañas un rato?- ofreció la chica "inocentemente".

-pues... claro, por qué no ^^- le contestó el chico en buena onda y comenzaron a caminar.

-y al final pudieron encontrar a Hirokazu?

-No... cuand tiene miedo vaya q es rápido. jajja

***Flash back:***

-Hirokazu regresa aquí!!! - Gritaba Takato intentando alcanzar al chico que le habia dejado una bara en medio del camino haciendo que este tropezara y callera al piso miebtras Hrokazu huía desesperadamente .

***Fin del Flash Back***

-JAJAJJAJAJJA me cuesta creer que Kazu haya hecho algo tan inteligente..-comento Juri entre risitas.

- ¬¬ mmm, pero mañana no tendrá escapatoria.

- si, oye, pero en serio, ¿por qué se fuero de pinta hoy?...

-.....- takato guardaba silencio mientras pensaba en qué contestar.

¿esto tiene que ver con Rika verdad?- Preguntó Juri con inocencia y suspicacia disimulada.

-¿p-ppor qué lo preguntas? hehh..- Preguntó Takato sin poder disimular su nerviosismo ante la chica.

-porque ultimame tú y Henry han estado muy raros, siemrpe secreteandose, sin mencionar las cosas extrañas que han pasao como lo del desmayo de Rika la otra vez, o la vez ....- Juri decidió guardar silencio ya que estvo a punto de mencionar un momento incómodo tanto para él como para ella (ref : final cap 8).- ...la vez que estabs conmigo e intentaste salir tras ella, etc...

-mmm, pues si pero , nos involucra a todos..

-¿qué quieres decir?...

-umm.. nada...- Dijo el chico intentando remediar lo que habia dicho.

-Takato... dime - le exigió Juri- dime...

- emm ¡Hola chicos!- dijo una alegre voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ambos e asustan y voltean sus cabezas al mismo tiempo para saber quien es. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era greitaron al unísono -¡Ryo!- Ryo solo pdía reirse por el momento que acababa de arruinar..

-y-y ¿cuándo volviste?- preguntó Takato recuperando su compostura.

- Pues.. esta tarde... pero viene solo por un par de días..-Dijo mientras miraba hacia sus espaldas.

-¿qué sucede?- pregntó Juri.

-Nada...oigan no creen que ya es un poco tarde com para andar en las calles?

-Pues sí..- Contestó Juri- pero creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.....- Dij ocn un tono enojado mirando más enojada aún a Takato.

-a propósito.. tu vives cerca de Hirokazu verdad?

- lo que pasa es que él va a alojarme en su casa... ¿podrías llevarme? es que no sé dónde queda^^ .

-Claro... no tngo problemas :D, pues nos vemos Takato!!- Dijo Juri yendose con Ryo conversando.

- Ah! por cierto , Takato, lo había olvidado...¿podrías encaminar a Rika?. Lo que pasa es que.. bueno ella te lo explicará.. pero podrías encaminarla hasta su casa...me está esperando y creo que no debe irse sola... no es recomendable.

-Bien... no hay problema..¡Adiós chicos!- Dijo Takato en despedida para luego ir correindo donde su AMIGA.

* * *

-¿qué estàs haciendo aquí?- preguntó Henry indignado a la persona que estaba en su cuarto usando su computadora.

-Pues... te estaba esperando... no estabas así que miraba unas fotos tuyas ^^.

-Renge...¿conoces el telefono?...-Preguntó el chico apenado al ver el tipo de fotos que observaba la chica...

-si sales tan lindo en esta!! ah!! (gesto dramático)... y si... pero no contestabas tu celular asique llamñe a tu mamá y dijo que no había ningún problema de que esperara aquí ^^.

Henry miró su celular: estaba apagado. Renge decía la verdad... además ella era demasiado... "especial" como para llegar a entender o saber algo sobre el digimundo... no tenía porqué desconfiar.

-¿por qué no salimos un momento?-Le pidió Renge a Henry mientras le ponía una cara de cachorrito lastimado.

-......- Henry pensó por unos momentos...- Está bien...

-Sí!!!!!!- dijo Renge mientras abrazaba a Henry y se echaba un pendrive en su bolsillo.-¡ Pues vamos!

* * *

Rika estaba sentada en una banca... estaba mirando las estrellas... la noches estaba particularmente bonita, todos sus pensameintos se vertían a lo sucedido esta tarde... la reaparición de las sombras, su encuntro con Ryo, que por increíble que suene no se molestó de verlo... en circunstancias en las que se encontraba se sintió más segura...en fin... mientras pensaba, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-¿Rika?, ¡¿Rika?!...

-¿UH?- dijo Rika de improviso mientras salía de su trance.- ¿Takato?...¡¿qué haces aquí?!- preguntó n poco urgida.

-Pues Ryo me pidió que te fuera a dejar a tu casa y el se fue con Juri porque se iba a quedar en la casa de Hirokazu, así que aquí estoy ^^- Le explicó Takato ofreciendo una sonrisa amable...-¿nos vamos?.

-...De acuerdo...- Dijo la chica respondiendole la sonrisa a Takato.

-Entonces... ¿cómo te encontraste con Ryo?¿te llamó o qué?.

-Pues.. no. Nos encontramos de casualidad, iba corriendo y no lo vi y chocamos y luego corrimos juntos..¿por qué?.

-¿de qué estabas corriendo?- pregiuntó Takato pillado por la "curiosidad".

-Pues estaba corriendo de...-de pronto, Rika vió pasar a aquel chico con el que chocó el otro día y una atmósfera fría, oscura se apoderó del ambiente..- ¡Oye! aguarda!!.- Gritó Rika mientras corría intentando detener al chico.

-¡Rika! ¡Que pasa!- Gritó Takato quien salió tras ella sin saber qué pasaba.

-Oye!! espera!!- Dijo mientras alcanzaba al niño logrando que se detuviera.

-¿uh? ¡Oye yo t e conozco! Eres la chica del otro día- Dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa.

-Si...Soy yo, oye ...-Rika se quedó callada...no sabía que decir-...ehh... ¿juegas cartas? lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta jugar mucho y quisiera que jugaramos un dia...por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?.

-Me llamo Kyouya.^^ MUcho gusto...-Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano para saludar.

-...Rika...^^- Aceptando su mano, sin embargo cuando estrecharon manos quedaron en frente de si, un oscuro y poderoso viento corría fuertemente...los sonidos se hacían distantes y se sentía una gran energía mientras ambos se miraban paralizados....Hasta que Rika soltó la mano.-...Bueno... creo que ya es tarde, debo irme... adiós...

-Adios!...Rika.

Takato estaba perplejo ante la escena, por un lado se preguntaba que se proponía Rika al intentar acercarse al chico, y por otro se preguntaba si ese ambiente fue mera coincidencia o si tenia algo que ver con Rika.

-Vamonos Takato... Dijo la chica un poco aturdida por lo sucedido..

-¿estás bien?- Preguntó Takato preocupado por el estado de la chica.

- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes... ¿No sentiste nada extraño?...

-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunta Takato incrédulamente.

-...nada olvidalo...Takato, creo que es tieMpo de que hablemos con los demás...

Tras las palabras de Rika, se prodjo un silencio sepulcral... Nadie dijo nada, ambos se fueron exhortos en sus propios pensamientos...Hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Rika.

-Tal vez no sea una mala idea decirles, pero, cómo se los diremos?

-Fácil: con la boca. Adiós!-Dijo Rika con una risita y entrando a su casa.

-Takato se sonrío a sí mismo y miró momento al cielo, luego emprendió su camino de regreso a su casa...

* * *

Rika Subió inmediatamente a su habitación... Hikaru estaba ahí esperándola indignado:

-Hikaru..deb...

-Me puedes explicar que rayos estás haciendo!- Interrumpió Hikaru indignado!

-De qué me hablas...-respondió Rika haciendose la desentendida total.

-Hablando con ese niño, ya te diste cuenta de lo que sucede cuando te acercas... acaso no sabes detectar enegías negativas?!

-Uh?

-Rika, esto solo te lo diré UNA vez : No juegues con fuego. Esto es muy peligroso, por favor, hazme caso no hagas lo mismo que Ella.- Dijo dándose vuelta haciala ventana.

-¿ella?- Preguntó Rika acercándose a Hikaru- ¿de quién hablas?

-De la antigua portadora del emblema de la luz.- Respondió Hikaru con un tono áspero y triste.

* * *

Continuará....

Bien aqui esta el capitulo 13 finalmente terminado!!! espero que les guste ^^ en fin sañu2 a todos y sayo!!!!!!!! :D


	14. El pasado es el pasado

Hola a todos!!!! bueno aqui les dejo el capi nº 14 debo decir que me he portado medio ingrata con uds , por eso debo pedir disculpas por todas mis demoras, pero ya no se repetira lo prometo!! ^^

**Capítulo 14: "El pasado es el pasado"**

(Basado en la canción "Yesterday" de los Beatles)

-Rika, esto solo te lo diré UNA vez : No juegues con fuego. Esto es muy peligroso, por favor, hazme caso no hagas lo mismo que Ella.- Dijo dándose vuelta haciala ventana.

-¿ella?- Preguntó Rika acercándose a Hikaru- ¿de quién hablas?

-De la antigua portadora del emblema de la luz.- Respondió Hikaru con un tono áspero y triste.

-¿quien era? Tú nunca has hablado de ella...

-No creo que sea necesario Rika, esa ya pasó...-Cortó Hikaru en seco.

-Vamos.. yo quiero saber un poco más sobre tí y algo me dice que ese tema tiene mucho que ver contigo ¿o me equivoco?- cuestionó la chica provocando los nervios de hikaru.

-¿qué rayos buscas con esto? ¿torturarme?- preguntó con gran cólera sin dar la cara a la chica.

-busco saber más de ti, tu sabes todo sobre mi, yo creo que tal vez merezco un poco de tu confianza ¿no te parece?- Dijo Rika con un tono más afable.

-Pues no te confundas. Claro que debo saber todo sobre tí, mi deber es protegerte, pero no confundas el deber con la amistad. Para eso tiens a Renamon y a un montón de amigos descerebrados.-Dijo Hikaru con molestia.

-No estoy confndiendo las cosas Hikaru!!Tú fuiste quien comenzó con el tema para empezar.

-Pues será mejor que lo olvides. no te diré nada-Dijo Hikaru totalmende resuelto a callar.

-¿Tú sentías algo por ella verdad? Sólo eso podía explicar como reaccionas...-Dijo Rika con una voz comprensiva y una mirada analítica hacia el asunto.

Hikaru solo se da vuelta y le da una mirada a Rika, pero luego se ´dió vuelta a mirar a la ventana nuevamente.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas...

- yo creo que sí... Iré a comer algo.-Rika sale de la habitación mientras Hikaru mira hacia la Luna y dejaba salir unas pocas lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos.

* * *

Renamon saltaba sobre los edificios. Había pasado bastant tiempo desde que ella se había ido... sin embargo ellaestaba ocupada buscando un rostro familiar que probablemente estaba en el mundo real, sin embargo al mirar por tdos los patios de las casa no lo veía... hasta que alg captó su atención: un especie de energía proveniente de la laguna. Renamon descendió para ver que se encontraba ahí, preparándose para una posible lucha; sin embargo no fue neceserio: ERA Hikaru.

Hikaru miraba con tristeza el reflejo del cielo estrellado en la laguna... todo estaba tan sereno, tan tranquilo, no había brisa, no había movimiento, fue ahí cuando se percató de la presencia de Renamon.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó serenamente Hikaru sin mirar.

- Supongo que presentíque alguien estaría aquí... pero ¿y tú?

- Solo quería pensar un momento...

-¿tuvise una discusión con Rika verdad?

-¡¿cómo lo sabes?!-preguntó Hikaru con sobresalto.

-Porque se lo que Rika siente, desde que digievolucionamos al nivel mega que tenemos una estrecha conexión... noy hay nada secreto entre nosotras...

-Ya veo...sabes, intento entenderla, pero nunca puedo conseguir saber que trama,que piensa...

-Sabes, lo mismo me sucedía nates, Rika me parecía una niña incomprenseible, pero lueg me di cuenta que ella no necesita alguien que la entienda, necesita sentr lapreocupación y el afecto de sus cercanos... tal vez ella intente hacer lo mismo, pero tal vez tu no te das cuenta...

-Es que tú no entiendes Renamon,...Es muy difícil...

-¿qué es tan dificil?... digo, no creo que haya sido algo muy grave, es que los son son algo suceptibles.. tal vez sea algo

-Es sobre algo que ya pasó....

- que Rika quería saber y tu no quisiste decirle ..

-¿pero qué comes que adivinas...?- Dijo Hikaru cn tono notoriamente sarcástico.

-Pues como ya te dije ambos son muy parecidos y la posicion de Rika es exactamente la que yo tuve con ella hace unos años atrás...

-Yo no debí haberle dicho sobre ella...

-¿ sobre quien?

-Sobre nadie....

-¿estás seguro?- Después de que Renamon dijiera esas palabras se produjo silencio por un considerable momento...

-... es que ella... Rika me recuerda mucho a ella...por eso trato que que no cometa sus mismos errores...

-¿de quien?

-...Haruhi...

-¿ella era la antigua portadra? ¿qué sucedió con ella?.

- Así es, lo ERA... ella era un chica muy especial... Era muy buena, era amable, inocente, pero ... ella ya no está aquí..

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Ella murió durante la batalla, dió su vida pues se quedó sin energía...-Dijo Hikaru con un tono tremendamente triste...

-Hikaru... ¿cómo se quedó sin energía?

-Fue una trampa de ÉL -Dijo golpeando la tierra con su puño mientras aguantaba las lágrimas..

-¿Tú la querías verdad? Te dolió lo que sea que haya sucedido y temes que Rika haga lo mismo, por eso eres así con ella ¿o me equivoco?

- ...Yo...- Comenzó Hikaru soltando unas lágrimas un poco más sereno-... La quize mucho... pero ella se metió con gente equivocada que la alejó de mi... y ella...ella murió....

-Hikaru...si no quieres hablar de esto, no tienes que hacerlo..

-La priera vez que me vió fue en su balcon, ella pensó que estaba soñando... pero le mostré que no era un sueño...ella me creyo y afrontamos juntos muchas pruebas... pero ... ella cometió un terrible error: Mezclarse con el enemigo, eso le costo la vida...

-Hikaru yo no sé que decirte... los siento mucho...

-Ya pasó... ya pasó... solo espero que no suceda lo mismo con Rika... pero noquiero que ella lo sepa ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien... no diré nada... no debes preocuparte...pero será mejor qie intentes hacer las pases con Rika, ella no quería herirte, ella solo quería acercarse a ti, no es culpable de lo que te haya sucedido en el pasado ¿sabes?

-Si lo sé... pero ya es muy tarde para hablar... esperaré hasta mañana...ah y Renamon... GRACIAS -Admitió Hikaru dandole una mirada significativa a la zorra digimon.

-No te preocupes... será mejor irnos, Rika podría darse cuenta...

-Sí tienes razón...mañana tendrá suficientes problemas...

-¿cómo lo sabes?

- Yo lo sé todo...su pasado, presente y futuro... debe descanzar, mañana será un día my pesado...

-No me gusta como suena eso...

-Pues visualizarlo menos...

* * *

Kaoru esta en un calabozo, Frío, oscuro, deslado calabozo... Habia un tétrico silencio inundando ese lugar depronto apareció el misteriosos chico que lo tiene preso, con su capa para no mostrar su rostro:

-¿te das cuenta por qué debes apoyarme?, porque seguir perdedores idealistas como ellos solo te trae aqui... como a las ratas...

-No te apoyaría ni aunque me tuvieras en el mismo infierno bestia! -Dijo Kaoru defendiend a Hikaru y a Rika.

-Pues lo harás... TE GUSTE O NO... prepárate... mañana sera un largo ´día ... y si no te convenciste con la "pequeá muestra" de loq ue soy capaz de hacer del día de hoy, no creo que quieras saber lo que realmente soy capaz de hacer ¿o si? .Tú decides...Buenas noches-Dijo retirandose con una sonrisa macabra Dejando a Kaoru solo, pensando en como saldría de este lío.

* * *

Y bien en este cap decidi darles un descancito a los tamers que merecían un descancito ^^ en fin esperoq ue els hata gustado y cuidense mucho..Sayo!!!


	15. Viajes infinitos1º parte

Hola a todos!!! lamento al demora, pero compensaré la demora subiendo una seguidilla de capítulos empezando desde aquí, espero que els gusten estos capítulos.

**Capítulo 15: "Viajes infinitos(1º parte) : Dimensiones paralelas."**

Era un triste e invernal domingo por la mañana, de aquellos donde apenas se puede ver a través de la neblina...Y Takato seguía dormido... No había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero la principal era: ¿tendrían que volver al digimundo?

Henry estaba acostado mirando el techo, habia despertado hace poco. Se preguntaba mentalmete qué rayos hacía Renge en su computadora, porque no estaba completamente seguro de que solo viera sus fotos...

Rika fue otra atrapada por el insomio, no podía dejar de pensar en su discusión con Hikaru, sabía que él le ocultaba algo pero ella de verdad sentía un enore deseo de acercarse a él...quería ser su amiga. Además que no dejaba de ensar en cómo podría estar Kaoru.

Juri Estaba de pie junto a su ventana mirando hacia la ciudad, apenas consiguiendo ver algunos edificios.

Hirokazu y Ryo se durmiron a entradas horas de la madrugada por lo que lo único que hacía perceptible su presencia a pesar de estar dormidos eran sus ronquidos.

**Casa de Takato, 10 a.m :**

Takato está en su habitación mirando por la ventana, de pronto mira hacia al telefono:

_-¿Debería o no debería?, creo que primero debo hablar con Henry y Rika, si lo hago sin que ellos sepan se enfadarán muchísimo, sobre todo Rika... será mejor que lo conversemos._

Takato toma su telefono y marca al número de Rika:

(Wanna be the biggest dearmer)-Si?-Contesta Rika medio dormida.

-EH.. Rika habla Takato.

-¿qué pasa Takato?-Pregunta la pelirroja con un bostezo.

-Quería saber si tú, Henry y yo podríamos conversar hoy en al casita de Guilmon.

-¿Quieres que conversemso lo de ayer, cierto?

-Así es.. necesito la opinión de ambos los veo al medio día en al laguna del parque.

-De acuerdo. Adios.-Rika cuelga su telefono y se levanta de su cama...mira a todos lados y depronto deja salir un suspiro..-Hikaru...lo siento-.

Rika se dirige a su closet, tiene presente que debe vestirse de una forma que no sea sopechosa así que decide usar unos pantalones de estilo "gastado" color Gris, un par de Converse azul marino con cordones negros, una polera de manga 3/4 color blanca con mangas grises y su cabello suelto. Una vez lista, se dirigió hacia el comedor:

-Buenos días Rika.

-Muy buenos días abuela- Dijo Rika ofreciendole una DULCE sonrisa.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Más o menos, no podía dormir, la verdad es que no heparado de pensar en ella, digo, ni siquiera me da señales de vida... ¡¿al menos recuerda que existo?!- Reprocha Rika en una actuación digna de un Óscar en un intento de torturar a su abuela.

-Ella te ama,mucho..- Contestó Seiko con su cabeza abajo.

-Pues entonces por qué no aparece!!...en fin no quiero empezar así mi día... ella vendrá cuando deba hacerlo.

-Así es, mejor come antes de que se enfrie.

SI! ^^.

* * *

Ya era casi de medio día, sin embargo Kaoru no podía ver ningún rayo de luz... Sólo veía ladrillos y húmedos rincones sobre él... Solo existía una palabra que podía definir el estado de Kaoru : la Ambivalencia. Por un lado se sentía cnfortado, correspondido a su mundo sombrio, pero por otro añoraba ver el aura respaldeciente de su gemelo y su enemiga (aunque no lo quiera, Rika es su enemiga)...estaba confundido lo que es peor... no podía evitar sentirse atormentado pro traicionar a los 2 únicos seres que quiere.

-_Debo hallar una forma de salir de aquí... -_Mirando a todos lados intentando buscar una salida, sin éxito.

-Eres más idiota de lo que esperé...-Dijo aquel chico ocultando su rostro- Eres el ser más patético que he visto, hasta las ratas tienen más dignidad que tu...

-Puede que sea un patético idiota pero difinitivamente elq ue da lástima eres tú.

El chico saca su digivices y lastima a Kaoru con latigazos.

-Espero que hayas entendido cómo debes dirigirte a mi. Ahora levantate, hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy-Dijo dandose vuelta- Te lo advierto... Si intentas escapar... no serás tú quien lo lamente...Tú sabes a quienes me estoy refiriendo...

-Si te atreves a tocarles 1 pelo...-advierte Kaoru con gran cólera.

-Si quieres que esten bien debes obedecerme.

Kaoru guarda silencio...

* * *

Hikaru caminaba entre medio de la gente (obviamente sin ser visto). Pensaba en bsucar na forma de reconciliarse con Rika sin tener que admitir que en parte la discusión fue por su culpa... No quería admitir, pero no soportaba sentirse así. Él seguía su camino hasta que derrepente...Sintió la presencia de Kaoru... Debía alertar a Rika.

Rika estaba caminado por las calles, depronto sintió nuevamente esa extraña energía negativa... se volteó a mirar a todos lados, pero no veía nada:

-Renamon...

-¿Qué sucede Rika?

-Puedo sentir la presencia de Kaoru..está cerca...Hika...-La chica se detvo cuando se dio duenta que iba a llamar a Hikaru.- Nada.. olvidalo..

-Rika...-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas- Kaoru está cerca.

-Hikaru...-Rika se quedó mudo viendolo hasta que reaccionó.- si, ya lo sé... debemos ir.

-Espera.. no debes ir tu sola.

-Caro que no iré sola, uds. vendrán conmigo.-Lo cortó Rika notoriamente más seria.- Además si llevo a más personas podría ser muy riesgoso.

-De acuerdo, Hikaru, creo que es lo más apropiado.

-...sigamos la presencia.-Insentivó Hikaru.

-Espero que Kaoru esté bien...-Dijo Rika agachando su cabeza y hablando con preocupación, algo no muy usual en ella, derrepente sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-...No te preocupes... estará bien..-Le dijo Hikaru intentado animarla.-Ahora vamos.

-_Disculpa aceptada ^^-_SE dijo Rika para sí misma.

Los tres siguieron por varios momentos hasta que llegaron al parque... entre los arbustos... fue allí donde se acabó el rastro

-El rastro de Kaoru llega hasta aquí, estén alertas..-Advirtió Renamon.

-Así es...-Acorsó Hikaru, que repentinamente fue empujado por una fuerza invisible.

-¡Hikaru!-Gritó Rika mientrs se acercaba a ayudarlo, cosa que fracaso ya que tambien fue empujada por una fuerza invisible...-¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?.-Dijo levantandose del suelohaciendo muecas de dolor.

-Tal vez yo pueda decirtelo...-Dijo una voz masculina entre los matorrales.

-¿quien eres? y ¡¿qué quieres?!-Dijo Rika acercándose de malas pulgas.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla..-Al decir estas palabras un rayo negro apareció de la nada y lanzó a Rika lejos de los arbustos,en pleno pasaje del parque. Para su suerte, Takato y Henry pasanban por el lugar.

-Takato, ¿esa no es Rika?-Preguntó Henry divisando a aRika tirada en el suelo intentando levantarse.

-si! ¡es ella, corre!- Al decir esto ambos fueron a socorrer a la tamer pelirroja.- ¿Rika?- preguntó Takato ayudando a la chica a levantarse.- ¿qué te paso?

-Será mejor qe se vayan... esto es peligroso.-Advirtió la chica.

-¿No lo sabremos hasta que nos digas que pasa?-Custionó Henry realmente preocupado.

-Pues no hay tiempo- Dijo la chica echándose a correr hacia los arbustos.

-Takato, ve por Guilmon... yo seguire a Rika.

-entendido.-Dijo Takato antes de echarse a correr ten busca de Guilmon.

- y tú, ¿estás listo Terriermon?

-Momantai!

Henry se introdujo entre los arbustos y se dejó guíar por los sonidos, cuando los sintió más cerca, se ocultó y observó el marco circunstancial:

Rika estaba ayudando a Renamon dentro de lo que tenia a su alcanze: No traía sus cartas digimon por lo tanto ayudaba con lo que tenia. Hikaru intentaba detener a Kaoru, a quien le era imposible localizar.

-¡Por qué haces esto!- Preguntó Rika levantándose del suelo para enfrentar a su inminente enemigo.

-Solo hay espacio para uno luz y oscuridad ya no pueden seguir juntos.

-¿de qué hablas? ¡ Es por eso que se estableció el balance!

-Pero nosotros no queremos la mitad... lo queremos TODO.- Al decir esto el chico levanto su mano y lanzó un poderoso rayo negro directo hacia Rika, el que fue bloqueado por Henry.

-¡Henry!- Gritó Rika mientras corría a socorrerlo.-¡¿en qué rayos pensabas?!

-En que necesitas ayuda. Toma...-Dijo mientras le entregaba su mazo de cartas.-Esta es tu batalla.-Dijo mientras entre esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias Henry. Ahora vete.

-Olvidalo, estaré aquí.

-como quieras...¡Renamon estás lista!

-Cuando quieras.

-Cambio de carta!!!-Anunció la pelirroja deslizando la carta elegido por el scanner del digivice.-¡Conexión F de superdigievolución!

_Evolution....._

Renamon digi evolves a...

Kyubimon!!!

-Muy bien , supongo que ahora será una batalla más justa. ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Air!- en ese mismo momento, Renamon se desvaneció siendo totlamente imperceptible a la vista de su adversarió. Rika se percató de este detalle y como ella si sabía donde estaba renamon comenzó a despistar al enemigo mirando hacia el lado opuesto al que ésta se encontraba; Técnica que al parecer dió resultado pues su oponente estaba confundido.

-Maldita seas! ¡¿dónde está?!-Exclamó el chico mientras miraba a todos lados mientras intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

-No te lo diré. Tú dime quien eres y de dónde sacaste esos poderes! ¡De lo contrario Renamon aparecerá!-Amenazó la tamer, tomando el total control de la situación.

-Si crees que tienes el control estás equivocada. ¡Vé Anglelicmon!-Ordenó el tamer revelando la verdadera forma física del digimon: Pequeño, Redondo de ojos Grandes y de un imperante Rojo, su piel era malva y vestía unos estropajos negros con calaveras por doquier,sus alas eran de plumas negras y su mirada era inocente.

_Angelicmon digi evolves a.._

_Shinimon..._

Rika tomó si digivice y vió su información: "Shinimon. Es la digievolución de Angelicmon, Del Tipo Demonio. Su técnita especial: Látigo del tormento.-Renamon! ¡Cambio de carta!: ¡Recarga de energía!¡Ahora!

Renamon apareció tras el digmon y lo golpeó por la espalda provocando una caída libre, retrocedió y se volvió a ocultar entre las sombras. Shinimon se levantó del suelo y comenzó a buscar a Renamon con una visión especial, depronto lanzó Su técnica especial: el látigo del tormento impactando forntalmente a Renamon quien de-evolucióno a Renamon.

-¡Renamon!- Gritaba Rika mientras corría hacia el lesionado digimon.- ¡Renamon!¿estás bien?

-Si- Dijo Renamon intentando levantarse sin conseguirlo, cosa que despertó la furia de la Tamer apareciendo un aura blanco a su alrededor.-¿Rika te encuentras bien?(Rika se levanta y no contesta) ¡Rika!

Rika comenzó a irradiar una luz casi enceguecedora que cubría cada rincón del lugar, Nadie podía divisar lo que sucedía, Sin embargo la luz lastimaba a su oponente, lo que solo podría isgnificar una cosa: el emblema estaba mostrando su real poder. Rika iluminaba todo a su paso, llego hasta shinimon él cuál de-evolucionó a Angelicmon, cuando estaba a punto de destruir su base de datos (de Angelicmon) su luz se apagó dejando a Rika en el suelo extremadamente débil, lo cuál dió una oportunidad de su oponente para atacar, la cual no sería desaprovechada:

-Kaoru dale energía a Angelicmon! -Odernó El joven .

-Sí señor.-Dijo Kaoru mientras transfería energía, la cuál fue interrumpida por una bola de fuego.

_Fire ball!!..._

_D_errepente aparecen Takato y Guilmon listos y dispuestos para pelear.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Rika!- Advirtió Takato interponiéndose entre ella y Angelicmon.

-Eres patético..- dijo el chico menospreciando a Guilmon.

-Pues entonces ambos lo somos.-Dijo Henry quien llegó cojeando al lado de Takato.- Terriermon, ¿estás listo?

-Momantai ^^.

-Ja, ni con todo ese "ánimo" podrían vencerme- se jactó el chico desde un árbol.

-Ellos no pero yo sí.- Lo cortó Rika quien se puso de pie con su digivice en la mano y le disparó una luz que se dispersó por todo el lugar. Luego de eso, todo desapareció. Y Rika cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Rika! ¡Rika! despierta...-Decía un voz similar a la de Hikaru.

-...Eh..-decía Rika incapaz de abrir sus ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente suspendido en el aire.-...¿qué..es esto?..- se preguntó a abrir os jos y darse cuenta que todo lo que veía era blanco,era como un tipo de "espacio sideral" blanco, veía una serie de números, similares a bases de datos, pero no era el digiundo, entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Miraba a todos lados, depronto todo aquel espacio comenzó a transformarse... Todo toaba una forma silvestre: Un jardín. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos Rika se encontraba en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de diferentes colores. Derrepente miró a cada jardín de rosas y en cada uno vió algo diferente:

-Cuando se acercó a las rosas rojas divisó a Takato con Guilmon y sus padres : Todos felices.

-Cuando se acercó a las Rosas Rosadas divisó a Henry y Susy con sus respectivos digimons y compartiendo con sus hermanos.

-Cunado miró hacia las Rosas amarillas divisó a Juri junto a su madre y Leomon.

-Cuando divisó las Rosas lilas divisó Ryo junto a Cyberdramon, sus padres y a Hirokazu y Kenta intentando colarse en aquel jardín.

-Y finalmente Divisó un camino de Rosas blancas el cuál siguió...Luego de un rato llegó al jardín de rosas blancas, pacífico, tranquilo, etéreo. Al llegar al centro de éste se fijo en que había un piano que tocaba una incesante melodía (La versión de piano de Sakura kiss), pero nadie lo tocaba, se acercó al piano y al mínimo roce, el piano paró su melodía...Rika estaba nerviosa no había nadie, solo ella, sin embargo pudo percibir una presencia: La de Hikaru... en algún lugaer estaba, Rika se echó a correr por ese jardín mirando hacia todos los lugares hasta que llego a otro jardín: El de Rosas negras. Podía divisar a su familia: su padre, su abuela y...su madre..quienes la esperaban con los brazos abiertos dentro de ese jardín... sin embargo, Rika sabía o se hacía una idea de lo que pasaría si ella entraba a ESE jardín; se quedó parada viendolos y se fué corriendo mientras un par de lágrimas escurrían por su cara, y Todas las rosas por las que camino se pudrían a su paso hasta que llegó hasta el piano el cuál estab intacto... pero al hacer contacto se hizo en llamas...

Todo aquello bello que había visto estaba destruído. Rika no hallaba salida, deseaba buscar una, pero, lueg se dió cuenta de que el lugar donde estaba significaba algo:_ qué sucedería si fallaba._ Al darse cuenta de eso Hikaru apareció, no dijo ni una palabra, sólo ofreció su mano , la cual Rika aceptó y al impulsarla hacia adelante, Rika estaba en el mundo Real... en la casita de Guilmon.

-¡Rika!, ¡Por fin despiertas!- Dijo Henry acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Pues, despues de lo que te sucedió ese chico desapareció.. No sabemos dónde está.-Contestó Takato.

-Así que decidimos traerta hasta aquí, pero, ¿te encuentras bien?-Dijo Henry percatándose de los párpados húmedos de Rika.

-Si.. pero chicos... por favor,no se metan en esto, es muy peligroso. Por favor.- Advirtió Rika- Esto implica mucho más de lo que estamon pensando.

-¿de qué hablas?.-Preguntó Takato.

-Halo que esto involucra tanto a nuestro mundo como el digimundo... el digimundo esta destruído chicos.. hay que hacer algo , o todo se pudrirá como un jardín- Dijo Rika agachando su cabeza.-¿dónde está Hikaru?-Dijo la chica percatándose de su ausencia.

-Hikaru desaparecióo en cuanto te trajimos hasta aquí...-Contestó Takato.

-hmm... chicos, llamen al resto de los tamers, debemos hablar con ellos...

-¡Eh! (???)- Balbucearon al unísono ambos chicos.

_Continuará...._

* * *

Fin del capítulo espero que les haya gustado, creo que por fin hemos llegado a la parte que queríamos ¿verdad?

Quiero mandar saludos a todos mis lectores hasta la fecha:

_Mioshina._

_TheDigitalPen_

_Akita-Chan_

_Enrike_

_Miss Kaiserin_

_Shinobi_

_Alpha_

_Usagi Misoba Utsunomiya (amiga x3!!!!! te extraño T.T!!!)_

_xhunterx_

_Cris._

_¡¡Naxo=adventurerXP!!_

_ **a todos ellos y otros que tal vez no sé.. Arigatou!!!! ^^**_


	16. viajes infinitos 2º parte

Hi a todos!!! jajaj ya ehh aqui les dejo el capi 16 ¡espero que les guste !!!.

Capítulo anterior:

*Takato decide que es el momento de decirle la verdad a los demás tamers, es por eso que concuerda juntarse con Henry y Rika. En el trayecto Rika siente la presencia de Kaoru junto a Renamon y de paso se pone en la buena con Hikaru. Todos siguen el rastro, sin embargo, Son llevados a una emboscada preparado por áquel chico que porta el emblema de la oscuridad, Rika estuvo a punto de ser derrotada sin embargo sus amigos salieron en su defensa dandole el tiempo suficiente para mostrar el verdadero poder de la luz, el cual ilumino todo lo que encontró a su paso, sumergiendo a Rika en un extraño jardín que resultó ser el digimundo..finalmente ésta se dió cuenta que era un "sueño" y decidió que había legado el momento de decir la verdad.

**Capítulo 16: "Viajes infinitos (2º parte): Revelaciones. Verdades al descubierto"**

(Basado en la canción "Yesterday de The Beatles)

-Rika, ¿no será un poco apresurado?-Cuestionó Takato mirando con sorpresa a la pelirroja.

-Pues, cada minuto que perdemos vale Takato, ya no se puede perder más...-Contestó la chica. mirando a los ojos a ambos.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo Henry agachando la cabeza- hemos perdido mucho tiempo y no hemos pensado en las repercuciones... será mejor darse prisa.

-..Exacto. No perdamos más tiempo, reúnamolos a todos!

Los tres se miran y toman sus celulares.15 minutos más tarde todos están reunidos.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos....-comenzó Takato.

-Takato.. será mejor ir directo al grano.-Sugirió Takato.

-No sé para qué recapitular tanto si la mayoría sabe lo que sucede- Reclamó Kenta.

-Porque si no lo has notado saco de neuronas podridas hay cuatro personas aquí que no saben-Regañó Rika dando alusión al desconocimiento de Juri, Suzy, Ai y Makoto de lo que sucede.-Lo que sucede es que...Ellos han vuelto...

-¿quienes?- Preguntó Juri no muy seguro de las palabras de Rika...

-Lo que Rika quiere decir, es qe los digimons han vuelto a aparecer en nuestro mundo- Terminó de explicar Henry.

Todos lo tomaron de forma distinta: Suzy estaba feliz de poder ver a Lompmon de nuevo, Ai y Makoto estaba un poco confundidos Pues no pasaron mucho tiemp cpn Impmon y Juri...Estamas pasmada...en silencio.

-Lo peor es que, las cosas se ha puesto más complicadas y se ha prducido un desequilibrio, de hacerse más grande, nuestro mundo estaría en serios aprietos...otra vez...-Completó Takato.

-Es por eso que andaban con tantos secretos...-Razonó Juri.

-Así es...Es por eso que no podía decirte nada... hasta ayer, nada estaba claro.-Dijo Takato explicando a modo de discupa todos los secreteos con Henry y Rika.

-Pero ahora, creo que es la guerra.-Dijo Henry pensativo (como siempre)

-Yo no estoy tan segura que sea una guerra...AÚN...por extraño que suene y pesimista que suene, creo que lo que ha sucedido es solo un poco de lo que se nos aproxima...-Dijo Rika mirando hacia los árboles.

-Oye Rika ¿y tú cómo te acuerdas de los digimons?-cuestionó Hirokazu

-¿no es obvio?...Ya recuerdo todo...Pero independiente de eso...¿Qué haremos?...-Al hacer esta pregunta todos guardaron silencio.-Lo sabía...-Se dijo Rika para sí misma- Debo irme...-Dijo Rika con un tono incómodo...-Lamento haberlos molestado y espero que lo piensen...Adiós.-Rika se retiró dejando a todos con un montón de dudas.

-Y qué haremos?- Preguntó Henry...

* * *

Rika caminaba por el parque... comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberles contado a los demás lo que sucedía... estaba asustada por la reación que pudieran tener...Sentía que estaba sola en esto.

-Hikaru...¿crees que hice bien en decirles?-Preguntó Rika cabizbaja.

-Claro que hiciste bien...Elos tenían que saberlo.. y apesar de que ahora no sientes su apoy, tal vez luego te des cuenta de que solo tu no lo sientes... creo que debes saber que el cagar con esto, es estar solo...-Dijo Hikaru a modo de consejo "Muy comprensivo".

-Es que...todos estaban contentos antes de qe todo esto pasara Hikaru...¿viste sus caras cuando lo dijimos?...-Pregntó Rika con un notorio tono de culpa.

-Rika... no te sientas así... ellos tambien son tamers... el que tu tengas que hacer algo aparte no los convierte en indiferentes, tal vez solo tengan que asimilar...-Quedate tranquila.

-Hikaru...Gracias...-Dijo Rika mientras sonreía para sí misma, sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto que alguien estaba siguiendola.

-Hikaru...¿existe la posibilidad de volver al digimundo?

-Es curioso cuando la gente preguna cosas, cuando la respuesta, muy en el fondo la sabe con certeza...-Contestó Hikaru a modo de proverbio.

-entonces...si...Podría pasar- Resumió Rika.

-Asi es...-Afirmó Hikaru.

-Hikaru..Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué?

-Cunado me conocieron, uds me llamaban "Ruki"...¿por qué?

Hikaru guardó silencio por un momento...pero luego se aclaró:

-Ruki es una criatura digital que vive escondida junto a los diginomos..cuando te vimos, notamos el enorme parecido que tienes con ella...son iguales.

Rika se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras...pero prefirió no seguir con el tema.

-¿Es idea mía o alguien nos sigue?-Dijo Hikaru en silencio.

-¿Eh..?-Rika se volteó pero no veía nada...-Debe ser Renamon.-Concluyo.

-Como tú digas.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa... se van a molestar.

-¡¡Rika!!-Gritaba una voz desde lo lejos.

-¿Eh?- Dijo volteandose para ver a Takato a lo lejos- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Espera!-Dijo el chico corriendo hasta la pelirroja.-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-Dijo totalmente agitado por la corrida.

-Eh?-Dijo la chica conmovida al ver a Takato ajitado.

-Verás, el próximo viernes es el torneo regional de cartas...yo quería saber si ibas a participar...-Dijo Takato mirando hacia el suelo.

-La verdad, lo había olvidado por completo -.-" , pero no lo creo... He estado pensando en hacer un par de cosas, ni siquiera se si llegaría a estar aquí...

-Una verdadera lástima Rika-san -Dijo otra voz masculina.

Rika se volteó para darse cuenta de que Kyouya estaba tras de ella con su mazo de cartas en mano.- Kyouya-san?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues pensé que podría encontrarte aquí... quería jugar esa partida de cartas pendiente- Dijo sereno mintras mostraba su mazo.

-Sería genial, pero.. no traigo mi mazo- Dijo rika haciendo un gesto de "manos vacias"

-Pues, entonces..-Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolso- ¿Juegas ajedrez?

-Seguro.... No es mi gran aficion pero, si se jugar.

-Pues vamos a otro lado-DIjo Kyouya conuna amable sonrisa.

-¿vienes Takato?.

Takato tenia una expresión extraña, siemre estaba normal con otras personas, per había algo que no le gustaba nada de ese sujeto...

-Claro que iré- Terminó convencido.

Los tres se colocaron detras de un arbusto y armaron su tablero..

- ¿sabías que el ajedrez se utilizaba antiguamente para resolver conficotos entre reinos?...¿Qué color?- Preguntó el joven mientras acomodaba el tablero.

Rika pensó en lo que este había dicho... tomo su tiempo hasta que finalmete escogió- Elijo blanco.- Dijo mientras entregaba una mirada desafiante.

-Pues seré negro entonces- Dijo con un tono cortés y algo de cinismo notorio respondiendo a la misma mirada de la pelirroja.

-Pues comienzo yo.

* * *

Hikaru estaba tenso. Por un lado, no podía encontrar a Kaoru...y por otro, Rika lo había desobedecido nuevamente, estba confundido.. y no sabía qué hacer primero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas se salína de control frente a sus narices..

-"Esto no debería estar pasando, así no deberían ser las cosas...¿qué rayos está cambiando aquí?...Kaoru... Rika...¿qué pasa?...¡¿eh?!- Exclama al ver algo qe capta su atención.

* * *

-Creo que es un poco díficil comprender todo lo que ha sucedido- Confiesa kenta un poco confundido luego de escuchar toda la historia concurrida desde el accidente de Rika.

-Ni que lo digas... quien iba pensar que las cosas se pondrían tan... extrañas... bueno, ya mas de lo que son...-Dice Hirokazu colocand sus manos en la cabeza, y luego dirigiendole una mirada a Juri. - ¿Estás bien?.

-¿eh..? eh... si, eso creo...-Contestó Juri distraída.-" Tal vez la razón de los secreteos era tan obvia ¡Cómo no me dí cuenta antes! Takato no sabía que decirme porque no quería que recordara lo sucedido con Leomon... "- Pensó la chica para si sintiendose culpable de haber dudado de las inteciones y acciones de Takato.- ¡Debemos hablar con Rika!-Soltó la chica enérgicamente.

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción (pues cabe decir, que todos recordaban lo sucedido hace 3 años en el digimundo, por ellos todos se preocuparon por la reacción de Juri).

-Si, pero ella se fue...-Informó Henry si más reparos.- "¿estará Takato con ella?"- pensaba Henry para sí.

-Tal vez podamos llamarla- Sugirió Ryo.

-Si!, ¿alguno de uds sabe su numero? -.-"- Pregunta capciosa a que nadie tiene respuesta.

-Bueno yo lo tengo, pero mi celular acaba de quedar sin batería ^_^¡¡ - Responde Henry dejando a todos con la gotita en la cabeza.

-debiste comenzar por eso, vayamos a buscarla a su casa...- sugirió Ryo.

-Si ¡es una buena idea!- Chillaron Hirokazu y Kenta al unísono.

Pues vayamos...

Todos salen del lugar en direción a casa de Rika.

* * *

El juego seguía avanzando, conforme a paso de las jugadas, se ponía más dificil, a esas alturas era muy dificil saber qien sería el ganador.

- Si quieres rendirte... esto acabaría más rápido..- Sugirió Kyouya.

-Olvidalo... Rendirse es de débiles... mejor pelea si quieres ganar.

- interesante punto de vista....- conclutó el joven acomodandose los lentes.

- pes si te interesa tanto, sigue juganto..es tu turno - bufó la pelirroja algo molesta.

Takato no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía... Escuchaba las palabras de ambos jugadores, notaba los tonitos que se usaban en cada expresión... pero no le calzanban... era algo que no podía entender y eso lo frustraba...

Finalmente, el juego había acabado.. no hubo ganador pesto que solo quedaron las reinas de ambos jugadores... fue sin duda un juego excepcional...

-Buen juego...- Admitió Kyuoya- Pero quedamos empatados..

-Tendrá que haber un desempate- Dijo Rika con un tono firme

-Claro que habrá... la pregunta es ¿dónde?- Al decir eso, la expresión de Kyouya cambió drásticamente, lo que hizo que Rika se alejara.

- Takato.. ¡Hay que irnos!- una vez dicho esto, Rika pescó a Takato y se lo llevo corriendo.

- Rika.. detente!!- Pidió Takato dandose cuenta de la cantidad de cuadras por las que corrieron.

-Lo siento..

-Oye Rika... sé que algo extraño sucede con ese chico... ¿por qué tanta cercanía si apenas lo conoces?, hablan como si se conocieran de años...

Rika solo se limitó a decir: " Ten cerca a tus amigos... pero más a tus enemigos.."- Se dió la vuelta y comenzó su camino de retorno a casa.

-Oye!! ¿a qué te refieres?- Pregunta Takato incorporándose.

- Es él... ya no me queda duda...- Dice Rika mirando al cielo..

-¿quien?.

-eh?.. Nadie... solo pensaba en voz alta...- aclara Rika mirando a Takato.

-eh... ya veo..- Takato mira hacia adelante nervioso,- Será mejor que lleguemos pronto.

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Rika

-Bien.. debo irme... debo hablar urgentemente con Hikaru, solo espero que no se enoje otra vez..

-¿enojarse?

-Lo he deshobedecido... debe estar molesto... será mejor hablar con el cuanto antes...Nos vemos Takato.

-Nos vemos Rika :)

Rika entra a su casa... sabe que es tarde así que se prepara para el ambiente que debe haber:

-Rika debiste estar aquí hace 1 hora.. ¿qué sucedió?- Pregunta su abuela preocupada.

-Nada.. es qe mue quede jugando ^^

- Pues por ultimo deberías avisar.. estabamos muy preocupados.- reclama su padre tranquilamente.

-Lo siento se me pasó la hora.

-Rika... desde cuando traes eso... - Preusta su abuela notando que Rika traía consigo su digivice.

-Ehhh.. pues nada, la verdad es que lo encontré la otra vez y me gustó.. se ve lindo como accesorio..je - Dijo Rika excusandose y tratando de disimular el nerviosismo.- me dió hambre ^^ quiero comer :D.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Seiko con una cara sospechosa.

-" debo hablar con Hikaru cuanto antes...(!!!)"- Pensaba Rika mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

depronto suena el timbre de la casa...

-RIiing!!!

-Yo voy!!- Grita Rika aun masticando su comida y limpiando su boca con una servilleta, camina por el pasillo y llega hasta la puerta, para encontrarse con todos los tamers (a excepción de Takato).-..eh..¿qué hacen aquí?

-Pues queríamos hablar contigo...

- ¿De qué?

-pues queríamos disculparnos por lo de antes, nuestra reacción no fue la mejor- Admitió Kenta con una mano tras s cabeza.

-Si, además... no tomamos el peso de lo que te estaba scediendo Rika- Agregó Ryo.

-Es por es que queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotros.- Rika se sorprendió al escuchar estas declaraciones salir de la boca de Juri, cosa que la comovió.-...gracias...- Terminó sonriendo :) pero luego..- Pero por ahora nada, absoltamente NADA debe salir de aquí...por favor, sólo limítense a comentar entre ustedes..nadie más lo sabe- advirtió en voz baja.

-De acuerdo!- Acataron todos levantando su pulgar ^^

-Bien, lamento chicos hacer esto pero debo entrar ^.^¡. nos vemos después- Se despidió muy apenada y alegre a su casa mientras todos quedaron con un signo de interrogación y una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

Takato estaba en su cuarto, Tirado en su cama mirando al techo.... Sentía un gran alivio al sentir qeu ya no habían secretos ni desconfianzas... setía que ya había un peso su cabeza ni un temor a su lado...estaba tranquilo, derrepente, llegaron a la cabeza los ocmentarios de Kyouya sumado a algunas reacciones extrañas de Rika:

**Flashback:**

_Oye!! espera!!- Dijo mientras alcanzaba al niño logrando que se detuviera. _

_-¿uh? ¡Oye yo te conozco! Eres la chica del otro día- Dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa._

_-Si...Soy yo, oye ...-Rika se quedó callada...no sabía que decir-...ehh... ¿juegas cartas? lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta jugar mucho y quisiera que jugaramos un dia...por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?._

_-Me llamo Kyouya.^^ MUcho gusto...-Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano para saludar._

_-...Rika...^^- Aceptando su mano, sin embargo cuando estrecharon manos quedaron en frente de si, un oscuro y poderoso viento corría fuertemente...los sonidos se hacían distantes y se sentía una gran energía mientras ambos se miraban paralizados....Hasta que Rika soltó la mano.-...Bueno... creo que ya es tarde, debo irme... adiós..._

_-Adios!...Rika._

_*****_

_-¿estás bien?- Preguntó Takato preocupado por el estado de la chica._

_- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes... ¿No sentiste nada extraño?..._

_-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunta Takato incrédulamente._

_-...nada olvidalo...Takato, creo que es tieMpo de que hablemos con los demás..._

**Fin del flashback**

Takato se pone de pie frente a la ventana.

**Flashback**

_- ¿sabías que el ajedrez se utilizaba antiguamente para resolver conficotos entre reinos?...¿Qué color?- Preguntó el joven mientras acomodaba el tablero._

_Rika pensó en lo que este había dicho... tomo su tiempo hasta que finalmete escogió- Elijo blanco.- Dijo mientras entregaba una mirada desafiante._

_-Pues seré negro entonces- Dijo con un tono cortés y algo de cinismo notorio respondiendo a la misma mirada de la pelirroja._

_-Pues comienzo yo._

_***************_

_- Si quieres rendirte... esto acabaría más rápido..- Sugirió Kyouya._

_-Olvidalo... Rendirse es de débiles... mejor pelea si quieres ganar._

_- interesante punto de vista....- conclutó el joven acomodandose los lentes._

_- pes si te interesa tanto, sigue juganto..es tu turno - bufó la pelirroja algo molesta._

* * *

_-Oye Rika... sé que algo extraño sucede con ese chico... ¿por qué tanta cercanía si apenas lo conoces?, hablan como si se conocieran de años..._

_Rika solo se limitó a decir: " Ten cerca a tus amigos... pero más a tus enemigos.."- Se dió la vuelta y comenzó su camino de retorno a casa._

_-Oye!! ¿a qué te refieres?- Pregunta Takato incorporándose._

_- Es él... ya no me queda duda...- Dice Rika mirando al cielo.._

_-¿quien?._

_-eh?.. Nadie... solo pensaba en voz alta...- aclara Rika mirando a Takato._

_-eh... ya veo..- Takato mira hacia adelante nervioso,- Será mejor que lleguemos pronto._

_Ambos siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Rika_

_-Bien.. debo irme... debo hablar urgentemente con Hikaru, solo espero que no se enoje otra vez.._

_-¿enojarse?_

_-Lo he deshobedecido... debe estar molesto... será mejor hablar con el cuanto antes...Nos vemos Takato._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

**_-¡¡¿eh?!!_**- Se dijo Takato en tono exaltado- será él..(!!!)

* * *

-Hikaru, debo hablar contigo- Informó Rika

-pues qué sucede...

-Creo que Kyouya tiene a Kaoru, estoy segura que es él.

-Ya lo sospechaba, pero no quiería decirtelo, de todas formas, me extraña como ha cambiado el curso de las cosas, ¿en qué momento pudo ser?

-¿a qué te refieres?- Pregntó Rika con preocupación.

-Las cosas han cambiado Rika, las cosas han tomado un curso diferente a lo que había visto...todo cambió.

-¿Pero qué significa eso?

-Sé que quieres una explicación Rika, pero ahora, me hes imposible darte una, ni yo puedo explicarme lo que sucede.

-Entonces quien!

TOCTOCTOC..

-Rika, abre la puerta, ¿¡con quién hablas!?

-"¡mi abuela!"- Pensó Rika en páncio.

* * *

-¿Si, diga?

-Henry!!!- Se escuchó una voz chillona hablando en la otra línea telefónica.

-¿Renge?, eres tú? ¿qué quieres?

-Pues quería que salieramos hoy por la tarde, te he echado de menos :(

Henry se pone nervioso ante la babosa confesión de la chica- Mira, la verdad es que estoy muy ocupado, no creo estar disponible por ahora.

-Pero Henry!! Te hes estado llamando todala mañana , no seas así!

-Pero la verdad estoy muy ocupado, mañana tengo exámen.

-Pues entonces te veré mañana!!^^

bip..bip..bip

-Ya está hecho, como quierías..

-Exelente Renge-chan, no sé que es lo que haría sin tu cooperación- Sonrie kyouya acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

**Bien, este ha sido el capi 16, lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero es que este capi me costó muchisimo, trataré de actualizar pronto, y graciaspor su paciencia :)**


	17. Valor

**Capítulo 17: Valor.**

-Eh.. no nada abuela, no es nada, ¿Podrías venir despues?-Pregntó Rika rogándole a Dios para que accediera.

-Bien... no te perocpes.

Rika vuelve su mirada a Hikaru y da un suspiro de alivio- Esa estuvo cerca- Recalca en voz alta.

-Creo que deberias ser más cuidadosa.

-Hikaru, ahora que ya hemos decubierto todo esto... ¡¿Qué rayos haremos?

-Primero que nada, debes conservar la calma. Alarmarte no servirá de nada.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo -Admite Rika con cierta cuota de frustración - Realmente me estoy cansando de esto.

-Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil.

-Hikaru... tengo una duda que he querido aclarar desde que los conocí... ¿quién es Ruki?

-Eh..?

-Cuando los conocí uds me llamaron RUKI en varias ocasiones, quiero saber quien es.

Hikaru meditó su respesta un poco... no estaba muy seguro si decirle o no...-Ruki es...

* * *

Al día siguiente:

_Querido Henry:_

_¡Te extraño mucho! :D así que he decidido_

_ir por ti hoy despues de la escuela '¡te veo despues!_

_con amor, Renge-chan ^^ _

-cielos, en qué idioma le diré..-Se lamentaba Henry_- cómo no puede entenderlo_!- Henry se sentia realmente harto de Renge, tanto tiempo acosandolo y esas cosas cuando el queria todo loc ontrario realmente hacia que se frustrara, pero debia ponerle un alto a las cosas.

-¿estas bien? ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Takato.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que Renge... ya no me deja en paz- Confieza en n tono desesperado meintras cubre su cabeza con las manos.

-Jajajajajja- Rie Takato.- Vaya... la verdad es que no se de que te quejas, cuando Renge llega se roba la mirada de varios...y tu te das el gusto de rechazarla, vamos, ha hacho varios méritos, al menos merece una oportunidad ¿no crees?

-Hablando de oportnidades...-Henry ve acercarse a Juri lo cual hace que Takato se "estrese".

-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen?

-Nada, solo le infundo "animos" a Henry- Explica Takato con tono burlón.

-¿por qué?- Pregunta Juri confundida.

-Mira.-Henry no se tomo la molestia de explicale, solo le pasó su celular con el mensaje de texto aún con su cabeza escondida entre sus manos.

5 segundos despues Juri levantó su vista y s mirada estab conmovida..-sniff sniff... (estilo SD)

-¿que sucede?- Preguntó Takato con preocupación..

-Es tan... tan liiiiindo! bua! -sigue en SD- esa chica realmente se está esforzando.. es admirable (ojos de estrellas).

(Takato y Henry: -.-")

Al parecer luego de tantos conflictos, las cosas volvian a ser como antes, casi...

-Oigan ¿harán algo despes de clases? pensaba que podriamos ir a tomar un helado- Comentó Juri con na voz algo ida.

-Renge ya me amarró, pero pueden ir ustedes dos...- Dijo Henry "sin demostrars" alguna "intencion aparente".

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente-Dijo la chica aceleradamente- _Gracias Henry!- _pensó.

-Bien, supongo que yo tampoco.- Dijo Takato algo inseguro.

-Bien, pues les dire a "Kazu" y a Kenta para que nos acompañen.

-_Parece que no quiere estar a solas conmigo_- pensó- Bien! :D

-Pues diviertanse..-Dijo Henry sientiendose completamente perdido.

* * *

En una habitación completamente rosa y repleta de posters de cantantes de Jpop y personajes de animé se encontraba Renge parada frente a su espejo, estaba probándose ropa, pero no encontraba nada, no se sentía tranquila con nada...

-¿Será lo correcto seguir con esto?- Pensaba mirandose al espejo , mirandose con la ropa puesta y con claros signos de culpa.- Pero... si no lo hago... lo terminaré pagando yo - Decía en voz alta mientras cambiaba su vestido.- Pero.. ¿que pasará conmigo?.. si sigo con esto realmente estallaré... ¿Está mal pensar en mi por una vez?...-Voteaba a media espalda para ver como se veía. Tomó su maquillaje y cmenzó a maquillar su rostro...- _¿seguir siendo cómplice?..._

* * *

A la hora de salida...

-Bien chicos vamonos!-Invitó Juri a un grpo bastante grande de cmpañeros que habian aceptado.

-¿qué se supone que haremos?

-Patinaremos y luego iremos por un helado que era nuestra idea original - Explicó Juri con su permanente sonrisa.

-Ahhh genial!-

-Pues vámonos!

-Sí!- contestó todo el grupo que era alrededor de unas 10 personas.

* * *

-Renge! ¡por fin apareces!- Exclamó Henry preocpado pues ya había pasado más de media hora.- Iba ia ir a bsucarte.

Renge se conmovió por las palabras de Henry, aún así decidió que esta vez no demostraría nada. Su mirada era un poco perturbada y a ratos taciturna... era como un trance.- Lo siento.

-¿estas bien?- Pregunta el chico dándose cuenta de la mirada de Renge.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que...

-Qué...?

-.. no, nada olvídalo.

-¿ESTÁS SEGURA?

-..no...-Contestó la chica con duda.

-Renge, sabes que s necesitas hablar con alguien. Estoy aquí. ¿lo sabes?

-...Si..-Contestó la chica al borde las lágrimas.- Henry será mejor que la salida la dejemos para despues ¿podrías disculaparme?

-No te preocupes. Ve tranquila.

-Gracias..Henry- Le dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa retirándose del lugar.

Henry comenzó a cainar por el parque. Haber vistoa Renge así realmente lo hacía sentir mal, pues que él recordara jamas había visto esa expresión de culpa en ella. -_Me pregunto que le pasará..._

* * *

Rika estaba recostada de lado en su cama. estaba meditando en lo que Hikaru le había contado...

-_Ruki es nuestra superior, es como el color gris, es decir nos contrla a los 2. Sin emabrgo Ruki se ha corrompido por el poder y ahora quiere dominar, es por eso que se ha alidado con "el lado oscuro" para poder derrocarnos Rika... Sin embargo y aunque parezaca increíble tenemos la certeza de que tu eres como su "versión" aqui en el mundo real, por eso te buscamos, confiamos en ti y el hecho de que tu puedas convertirte en Sakuyamos nos da esa garantía de que eres la única que puede ayudarnos._

Rika se volteó de lado y cubrió su cara con su almohada. Sentía cansacio, no físico, sino mental... Trataba de cerrar sus ojos y olvidrase de todo..pero al intentarlo pasaba todo lo contrario.. mas lo pensaba. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana y la abrió..- qué debo hacer...-se dijo tomando aire fresco-..creo qe saldré a caminar un rato...

Rika caminaba por las calles, miraba su entorno, pero algo captó su atención: Una pelea de niños pequeños que ocurría en la esquina y habian bastantes alrededor...

-No es justo! son 2 contra 1!- Gritaba uno de los niños

-No nos interesa! pelea de una vez!

-No!

-Pues entonces...Toma!-Dijo uno Dandole un golpe en el estómaho.

Rika estaba parada viendo la escena desde la mitad de cuadra... estaba paralizada mirando a ese niño, apretaba los puños con fuerza al ver lo que ocurría.. pero algo la forzaba a quedarse quieta y seguir mirando ...

-Déjenme en paz!- Dijo el niño sotándose de los 2 bravucones y salió corriendo, Rika decidió ir tras él.

-Aguarda!-Dijo la chica alcanzando al niño- ¿estás bien?-Le pregntó tomando el hombro del niño.

-..Estoy bien..-Respondió con la voz quebrada volteandose para enseñar sus lágrimas.

-Te vi desde la media cuadra, ¿te lastimaron mucho?

El niño solo asiente.

-Pues iremos juntos hasta tu casa, asi esos idiotas no te haran mas daño..-El niño asiente y empizan a caminar.

-No creas, siempre me molestan, ya no sabía que mas hacer asi que decidi enfrentarlos...

Rika guardó silencio ante esas palabras... pues de alguna forma la identificaban...

-Siempre trato de evitarlos, pero decidie nfrentearlos porque me di cuenta de que si no hacía algo no pararía y seguiría huyendo como un tonto.-Dijoe l niño un poco más calmado.- Aunque haya pasado esto...-Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada.

-Sabes, creo que eres muy valiente-Dijo Rika mirandolo con ánimo.

-Eh?

-Si, fuiste capaz de enfrentar a esos 2 tontos, que por lo visto te intimidaban bastante, recuerda q vencer tus temores es de valeinte no de cobarde...Creo que es lo que yo no he sido capaz de hacer- Dijo pronunciando lo último para sí misma.

-Llegamos.

-¿aquí es tu casa?

-Si, pues bien aqui estamos.. o y e ¿como te llamas?

-Me llamo Masaru ^^

-Masaru soy Rika, y espero verte pronto.

-Oye Rika, espera.

-Eh?

-Gracias.. y... sea lo que sea que te suceda... se valiente-Dijo el niño mirandola a los ojos.

-Si.-Asintió la chica un poco confundida por el comentario. - Creo que debo hacerlo..

Rika caminó y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido, visto y prescenciado... Realmente le parecía incríble qe todo hubiese pasado tan rápido...Pensó en sus amigos, en lo que habáin dicho ayer... en todo...

-No puedo exponerlos, esto debo hacerlo sola...-Se dijo mientras contenplaba la creciente puesta de sol y tomaba su camino regreso a casa. Había tomado una desicion.

Continuará...

* * *

_Uff.. porfin termine el capi, o he estado escribiendo durante 2 semanas, gracias a Dios lo terminé :D_

_quier disculparme por haberme perdidod e actualizar, pero para ser sincera,mi mnte estaba bastante ocupada en "otras cosas" además comenzé nuevos proyectos y no negaré que tambien estuvo la flojera. PERO AQUÍ ESTOY!_

_esper les haya gustado el capi y nos leeremos! (pronto espero XD). Besos. Dark ice-girl._


	18. Amistad

_Hola! tiempo sin leernos ¿cierto?, pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 18! (wow esto ha avanzado bastante ^^) espero les guste x3 ah! y muchas gracias por los reviews a **digimon4ever99** , **enrike** y **NaXo** arigatou!^^_

**_Capítulo 18: "Amistad"._**

(basado en la canción "Believe" de Nemesea.)

Rika había vuelto a casa, al aprecer nadie había notado su auscencia, por lo que entró calmadamente y se dirigió a su habitación...

-Renamon..-Llamó la chica cerrandos puerta y colocándose tras ella.

-Qué sucede Rika?-Preguntó la Zorra mientras aparecía de entre las sombras.

-Renamon estuve pensando y tomé una desición.-Dijo con determinación.

-Dime...

-Iremos al digimundo... Las 2 solas.

-¿Rika? ¿estas hablando en serio?

-Si. Lo estuve pensando y creo que en vez de huir debemos enfrentar las cosasR enamon, Ya hemos huído suficiente.

-Rika...

-¿Estás conmigo?

-Rika, esto es arriesgado, no vayas sola.

-Por eso, te lo estoy diciendo. No quiero arriesgar a los demás.-Réplico la pelirroja con un extraño semblante en su mirada. Avanzó y se tiró a s cama como un saco de papas(n/A: es un decir)._- Esto es lo que debo hacer... se que es lo correcto._

Renamon no se tomo la molestia de segir habalndo con Rika, ella sabía que Rika estaba equivocada, pero, ¿como hacerle entencer? Depronto la mente de renamon se iluminó, Tenaía una idea..

-Rika, iré a tomar aire, llámame si me necesitas.- Salio disparada de la habitación.

Juri, Takato y los demás estaban en un centro de patinaje, todos la estaban pasando muy bien, reian a montonadas tratando de patinar, pues la mayoria no sabía, Takato ya se había cansado, asi que decidió sentarse un momento.

_-Me pregunto como le estará llendo a Henry, se veía estresado, solo espero que nos ea cruel con Renge, esta vez_.-Pensaba mientras se echaba en la banca donde estaba sentado.

-¿que te sucede?- Preguntó una voz familiar acercándose.

-¿Renamon?- Preguntó sorprendido enderezándose nuevamente.-¿que sucede?

-¿Creo que interrumpo algo verdad?-Dijo mientras observaba a Juri quien estaba lejos en ese momento.

-ES sobre Rika verdad?-Preguntó el chico.

-Eh..? ¿como lo supiste?-Preguntó impresionada.

-Si algo sé respcto a su amistad, es que cada vez que tienes un problema, Rika calla y tu nos pides ayuda ^^- Explicó.

-Pues, verás, no es que estamos peleadas, y si, es sobre Rika, pero no creo que pueda contartelo aquí.

-Bien.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿donde vas?

-Iremos a buscar a Henry.-Dijo con determinación.- Pero primero debo avisarle a Juri.

-Será mejor que vayas.

Takato corrió hacia Juri, su expresión esa de "lo siento ^^" pero al parecer su retirada no provocó ninguna incomodidad. Hizo señas a sus demás amigos y se devolvió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Renamon.

-Ahora vayamos por Henry :)- Sugirió.

-Bien.

Takato tomó su celular y marcò el nùmero de Henry...

Ring...Ring...

-Si? Hola?

-Henry? Habla Takato.

- Takato!.. que pasa?

-Henry, necesito verte ahora, es urgente.

-De acuerdo, te veo en la antigua casa de Guilmon en 10 minutos.

-De acuerdo.-Cuelga su telefono.- Vamonos.-Dijo mirando a Renamon.

10 minutos mas tarde...

-Takato!

-Henry! Lamento mucho haberte interrumpido- se disculò Takato apresuradamente.

-No importa, de todas formas estaba desocupado :)

-no estabas con Renge?

-No, se puso rara y se fue... la verdad es que estoy preocupado. Nunca es asi- Explico con preocupacion.

-mmm... ya veo...

-pero, que sucedió?

-Renamon...-LLamó Takato para que 2 segundos despues apareciera materializada la digimon Kitsune.

-que sucede Renamon?-Pregunta Henry.

-Es sobre Rika, chicos...

-que sucede con ella?- Preguntó Henry alarmado (cosa que Takato pudo percibir).

-Bueno... ella...

* * *

Rika daba vueltas y vueltas en su alcoba... No sabía que podia decir, que excusa poner, que palabras usar... El momento era realmente tenso..

-Qué hago?...

-Solo di lo uqe sucedio tal cual, no te compliques la existencia-Contestó Hikaru apareciendo tras ella.

- Eso lo dices porque no te has puesto en mis zapatos...

-Y tu no te has puesto en los mios.

-No necesito hacerlo, ya bastante hay en los mios -Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-en serio estas asustada?-Pregunto Hikaru sorprendido.

-Noo.. solo me paseo porque me gusta mirar la alfombra :/- respondio con sarcasmo.- No es facil hacer esto... pero no me ire sin hacerlo, no puedo.

-Te entiendo.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo.

-Pues, entonces se sincera, habla con ellos... y si te enojas ellos deberan aceptarlo, estas en todo su derecho, no fue tu error, sino de ellos.

Rika recapacitó en esas palabras... pero aun asi seguia paseando por su cuarto hasta que se detuvo...- Tengo que bajar, deseame suerte.- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

* * *

-por qué Rika quiere hacer algo asi?- Preguntó Takato.

-No me sorprende. de hecho, era de esperarse, Rika tiene la idea errónea de que puede hacerlo todo sola.

-Si, eso es verdad.. Pero no podemos permitir que haga esta locura, somo un equipo despues de todo.

-Lomismo digo, sin embargo, eso tienen que decirselo utedes 2 a ella.

-Pues que esperamos!-Dijo Takato mientras se disponia a salir por la entrada.

-Takato espera...-Lo detuvo Henry.- Si vamos ahora podrian sospechar, seria mejor llamarla por telefono.-Sugirió

* * *

-Bien Rika ¿qué sucede?- Pregunta Seiko observando a su nieta moverse de una lado a otro mirando al suelo.

-Bien.. yo...quisiera habalr sobre uds. de algo serio.-Dijo de manera sobresatada mirando a ambos de frente.

-Tú nos dirás...-Dijo tzúo mientras acercba su miraa en señall de estar dispuesto a escuchr...

-Bien... Bueno...-comenzó.- Cunado desperté...en el hospital, yo no recordaba nada... apenas sabia como me llamaba, si embargo, sin que uds lo notaran... en ningún momento estuve sola...

-Claro que no, todos esrtuvimos contigo.

- Si.. pero no me estás entendiendo...lo que quiero decir es...

De pronto, el celular de Rika comenzó a sonar (N/A: ya saben.. Wanna be the biggest dreamer (8) ) Rika se srprendió de sobremanera al ver de quien era la llamada...

-_...Rumiko..._- Soltó entre balbuceos atónita...Miró a su padre y contestó...- ¿Bueno...?- Contestó lo más serena posible para no levantar sospechas..

- _askjdklasjkdfhuwekjh(Sonido de interferencia)...rrrrriiiiikaaa..._

_-_¿BUeno?

-_wqwiqye-rrregressssaaaaa-ajdiljkwaileduowjam._

Rika estaba atónita... pasaban por su mente los recuerdos de lo que suscedo en aquella playa...De pronto dejó su telefono caer al suelo y se echó a correr... Dejando preocupados y angusrtiados a sus suoeriores (padre y abuela).

-_¿Qué rayos es esto?- _Pensaba Rika con angustia misntras corría...- ¿Acaso no van a dejarme en Paz?.- Gritó en voz alta. Sin darse cuenta Rika llegó al parque.. donde Rumiko se le apareció por primera vez...- Eh..?- Dijo parando y recordando lo que había sucedido en ese lugar... Pero luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Renamon la divisó y junto con Takato y Henry y corrieron hacia ella, Rika estaba inmóvil y de espaldas, al parecer ni se inmutaba. Takato y henry se acercaron y la tomaron por el hombro (un hombro cada uno).

-Eh!-Reaccionó la chica.

-Rika, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Henry.

-No. no lo sé...- contestó confundida.

-Rika, debemos hablar contigo...-Le dijo Takato mirándola seriamente.

Rika como por inercia corrió su mirada al entender de que era lo que se trataba.- No lo sé, podría ser otro día.

-¿otro día? ¿o despues de que te vayas?-inquirió Henry.

-¿irme?-Preguntó la pelirroja cínicamente.

-No es necesario que lo ocultes Rika, ya lo sabemos.-Informó Takato.

-No es necesario que sepan nada...No se metan.-Dijo dándoles las espalda y siguiendo su camino fingiendo su misma actitus fria e independiente de hace un par de años atrás.

-Rika, no lo hagas tú sola, no estás sola en esto... ¿tu lo sabes verdad?-Preguntó Takato tomándola por el brazo.

-Se que cuento con uds.. pero hasta cierto punto... Hay cosas que no puedo hacer con uds... y esa es una de ellas...

-¿p0r qué siempre tienes que ser así? ¿no te das cuenta de que es peligroso?-Comenzó el chico alterado.

Al escuchar esas palabras la chica se exaltó solpadamente, se dió vuelta aprentado sus puños y subió su mirada fulminante- ¡Es que no te das cuenta que esto lo hago por uds! Lo que menos quisiera es que alguien saliera lastimado! ...-Bajando el tono- Menos si la principal implicada soy yo...-Dijo con su voz quebrada hasta cierto grado.

-Rika...-

-Si quieren ayudar, dejenme hacer esto sola...-

Ambos tamers (Takato y Henry) se miraron entre sí, se acercaron y envolvieron a Rika en un abrazo grupal, al principio Rika intentó safarce, pero luego de unos segundos respondióa l abarzo rompiendo en llanto-_Creo que al fin ,e doy cuenta de lo que ha sucedido..._-Pensó para sí misma.

-Se que intentas protegernos, pero tendras que entender que somos un equipo, y si unoc ae, todos lo levantaremos...-Concluyó Henry.

-Así es... Tu nunca has estado sola, y ninguno lo estará- Apoyó Takato.

-Gracias chicos... lo sé...-Dijo la chica apoyámdose en su abrazo. Derrepente, el digivice de los 3 emitió un resplandor que ensegueció el entorno... al momento siguiente aparecerieron Guilmón, Terriermon y se unieron junto a Renamon . En cunato a los tamers, sentía una extraña sencación, como si fueran a unirse a toda esa fuerza irradiada por el resplandor, en eso Henry se precató, la imagen suya tanto de ellos y los digimons , era tambaleante e intermitente.

-Sujéntense!- Girtó el chico.-No se suelten!

El tiempo estaba suspendido, la aureola de luz suspendida en un lúgubre resplandor, pacífico, solemne y "esférico", nada se sentía, ni la mñas minima sencacion de adrenalina...La intensa sencaion de paz paralizaba todo tipò de exahaltación... Cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar...

Al despertar estaban tirados en el suelo, el calor era intenso y el sol apenas les permitía abrir los ojos... Takato se puso de pie y miró a su entorno, un lugar desértico donde el viento corría con intensidad... miró su reloj, se había vuelto loco y giraba sus perillas con desesperación... Miró mas allá a sus amigos tirados, pero antes de dirigirse a ellos, algo mñas captó su atención: el cielo. El cielo marcado pro tarjetas digitales y ... ese globo terraqueo lleno de información visible, más conocido como ...el mundo real. Takato se sacudió, no podía ser posible...-...¿estamos en?...¿el DIGIMUNDO?

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Uff... tiempo sin leernos ¿verdad?_

_Espero les haya guistado el capi ^^ por fin hemos llegado a la parte que queriamos ¿cierto? ojalá pueda actualizar pronto :/ prometo hacerlo pronto y dar lo mejor de mi ^^ xDD_

_si les gustó, tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia dejen su review! lo estaré esperando con gusto :)_

_Se cuidan y Nos leemos pronto!. Besos. **Dark ice-Girl.**_


	19. Acceso denegado ¿Qué sucedió?

_Wolaas! bueno, lamento la tardanza =(_

_Quiero agradecer los reviews que han dejado a **Kbzoniko**, **Panchotok**u (xDD) y **NaXo** ¡arigatou Gosaimazu! :S (Creo que asi era cierto? xDD)_

_a propósito, quiero recomendarles el fic de Kbezonico :D q esta bn bueno :S (Se los recomiendo en serio) =D_

_Bueno, ahora vayamos a lo que nos importa..._

_**Capitulo 19: "Acceso Denegado. ¿Qué sucedió?"(Especial)**_

Edificio de Hypnos, Tokio, Japón... 20:30 pm..

-Señor Yamaki!- Llamó una mujer castaña que teclaba incesantemente desde su asiento frente a una pantalla gigantesca.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba mientras abria y cerraba la tapa de su encendedor (como de costumbre)

-La base de datos no ha podido actualizarse... Yuggoth se ha sobrecargado.

-¡¿Qué dices?- exclamó mientras paró violentamente de mover su encendedor.

-Mirelo Ud. mismo...

Yamaki corrió a su oficina a revisar su computadora, intentó entar al sistema para ver lo que ocurrió pero...

_"Acceso denegado"_

_***3horas antes***_

En una habitación enorme y completamente oscura, se encotraba teclando insesantemente, un chico de cabello negro y gafas, su arrededor estaba completamente oscuro, las cortinas ceradas, las luces apagadas y un enorme chiquero a su aleredor, pero todo parecía no importarle, solo estaba exhorto enn lo que hacía en la computadora. Depronto sin previo aviso, se puso de pié, miró su relñoj y comenzó a pasearse frenéticamnete por su habitación.

- 5minutos- Dijo paseandose frenéticamente por su cuarto, miraba su reloj insesantemente...-4 minutos- Se asomó por su ventana- Proto atardecerá...-Dijo- He estado aquí casi 2 días seguidos, ya casi tres minutos- Dijo mientras miraba su reloj y contaba los segundos. Se acercó a su velador y sacó de dentro de un cajón un pequeño pendrive...

*****Flash Back***:**

Ten...- Dijo la chica entregándole o casi tirándole el pendrive.

-MUchas gracias prima, me alegra que me apoyes en esto.

-Claro primo, no hay de qué- Dijo dudosa.

-Renge, supongo qe sabes que todo esto tendrá s recompeza... confía en ella. Ella es nuestra guía.

-No... lo sé...- Será mejor que me vaya, Debo recuperarme, si Henry me ve así sospechará.

Kyoya se quedó parado en mitad de la calle mirando el diminuto aparato gris.-lo conseguí- Se dijo apretandolo en sus manos.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-2 minutos...- Dijo mirando su reloj todavía.

**Tiempo presente, en alguna de las oficinas de Hypnos**

-Yamaki, recibí tu llamada.

-Jyang, que bueno que viniste.

-Dime que ocurre.

-Mira…- Le dijo Yamaki mientras se hacía a un lado para ver la pantalla de s laptop.

-Eh!- Inmediatamente Jyang frunció en ceño. Frente a su pantalla aun montón de números y cifras erróneas, al intentar introducir las contraseñas solo aparecía "Acceso denegado" y al ver los gráficos, el flujo de información salvaje que circulaba creía a pasos agigantados.- ¿cómo rayos paso ésto?- Preguntó impactado.

-No lo sabemos, nuestros tecnicos buscan el historial de entradas, aún así, esto podría tardar horas, cada actualización se introduce cada 8 horas. ¿Henry lo ha hecho?

-Supongo que sí… El es muy responsable y no dejaría que esto suceda.

**2 Horas, 56 minutos antes…**

-Angelicmon, necesito que estés aquí-Ordenó tomando una pequeña mochila y sentándose en su escritorio.

-Si.

-Bien, preparate…- Dijo mientras introducía el prendrive.-_30 segundos…_

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente Angelicmon, todo resulta de acuerdo a lo acordado pronto la veremos…10, 9…

-Se que intentas protegernos, pero tendras que entender que somos un equipo, y si unoc ae, todos lo levantaremos...-Concluyó Henry.

-8, 7,6…

-Así es... Tu nunca has estado sola, y ninguno lo estará- Apoyó Takato.

- 5,4… ¿listo?

-2…-Gracias chicos... lo sé...-Dijo la chica apoyámdose en su abrazo. Derrepente, el digivice de los 3 emitió un resplandor que ensegueció el entorno... Al mismo tiermpo, el Digivice de Kyouya Tambien emitió un destello.

-1…-Al momento después esa luz enceguecedora y pacífica los hizo desaparecer.

**Tiempo presente:**

-Señor Yamaki, mire esto…-Dijo uno de los funcionaros entregándoles un historial.- Es el historial de Hoy.

-Tamaki lo observó detenidamente, pero su mirada:

(14:00 am. 20/6/2004):_EnableSystem_

_(02:00 am 21/6/2004):_ EnableSystem__

_(10:00 am. 21/6/2004):_ EnambleSystem__

_(17:00 pm. 21/6/2004:__

_(17:01 pm. 21/6/2004):_ DennyAccess__

_(17:02 pm. 21/06/2004):_DennyAccess__

-Jyang, Mira esto..Dijo enseñándole los historiales.

-Coinciden con la hora de descarga-Concluyó.

-Así es.- Dijo moviendose a

-¿Tu crees que...?

-Jyang cerró sus ojos en señal de afirmar- si, hemos sido hackeados.

Yamaki se encolerizó y golpeó violentamente la mesa de su escritorio- Maldita sea!

-momantai..- fue lo únicó que Jyang atinó a decir.

- No puedo calmarme, ¡rastreen el lugar de la descarga!-Ordenó colérico.

-Sí señor- acataron los técnicos.

* * *

-¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó Henry, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, Rika hacía lo mismo.

-No vas a creelo Henry...-Dijo Takato sin voltear.

Henry miró hacia todos lados, estaba completamente atónito ante lo que veía...

-No puede ser...- Exclomó Rika dentro de su asombro.

-Estamos de vuelta, chicos- Concluyó Takato volteando.

-Pero... ¿donde están Terriermon y los demás?- Acotó Henry.

Los Tamers quedaron mudos ante aquella acotación, el viento corria y ellos miraban insesantemente buscandolos.

-No están por ningún lado...

* * *

_Bien, tendré que dejar hasta aquí esta vez... =(_

_Subí este "Mini capitulo" en vista de las traiciones propinadas por mi pc, (Internet mas especifico .)_

creo que el sigueinte capi, y de la extension correspondiente lo subire en unos dias, a lo mas el finde...(Si mi computador no se funde ¬¬)

bueno, espero les haya gustado, ya debo irme, o sino la profesora encargada de la biblioteca me va a echar a patadas! xDD

espero les guste y dejen su review!

Se cuidan. ¡Nos leemos!. Dark Ice-Girl.


	20. La resistencia

_Wolaas! ¡Tanto tiempo! (Una semana xD)_

_Pues, la verdad, es que me quedé tan entsiasmada escribiendo en la biblioteca que llegue de inmediato a casa a segir la conti... La que ahora uds. Tienen frente a sus ojos._

_Antes de empezar, como siempre, quiero agradecer los reviews que han dejado **panshutoku** (Nii-san mil gracias!) y **Kbzónico**(desde luego que cumplimos la equivalencia! :D -aguante el FMA!-)_

_Bien, ya no se que mas poner... Volvamos a lo nuestro ;D_

**_Capitulo 20: "La resistencia"_**

(Basado en la canción "Faint" de Linkin Park)

Cuando abrí los ojos... me encontré en este desierto... el viento corría tan fuerte que apenas podía sostenerme en pie... pero, ¿cómo habíamos llegado aquí?...Me puse los Googles y miré hacia mi entorno, no podía creer lo que veía hasta que subí mi cabeza y entonces...me dí cuenta...

-¿Estamos en el Digimundo?

Miré a Henry y Rika, quienes aún no despertaban... Volví a subir la mirada y entonces, recordé lo que pasó

***Flashback***

Rika, no lo hagas tú sola, no estás sola en esto... ¿tu lo sabes verdad?-Preguntó Takato tomándola por el brazo.

-Se que cuento con Uds.. Pero hasta cierto punto... Hay cosas que no puedo hacer con Uds... y esa es una de ellas...

-¿p0r qué siempre tienes que ser así? ¿no te das cuenta de que es peligroso?-Comenzó el chico alterado.

Al escuchar esas palabras la chica se exaltó solapadamente, se dio vuelta aparentado sus puños y subió su mirada fulminante- ¡Es que no te das cuenta que esto lo hago por uds! Lo que menos quisiera es que alguien saliera lastimado! ...-Bajando el tono- Menos si la principal implicada soy yo...-Dijo con su voz quebrada hasta cierto grado.

-Rika...-

-Si quieren ayudar, déjenme hacer esto sola...-

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Derepente, el digivice de los 3 emitió un resplandor que encegueció el entorno... al momento siguiente aparecieron Guilmón, Terriermon y se unieron junto a Renamon . En cuanto a los Tamers, sentía una extraña sensación, como si fueran a unirse a toda esa fuerza irradiada por el resplandor, en eso Henry se percató, la imagen suya tanto de ellos y los digimons , era tambaleante e intermitente.

-Sujétense!- Gritó el chico.-No se suelten!

***Fin del flashback***

-Y así fue como llegamos...-Derepente Henry reaccionó, Estaba un poco aturdido, y Rika, luego de unos segundos también reaccionó.

-¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó Henry.

-No vas a creerlo Henry...-Le dije sin poder darme vuelta aún...

Henry miró hacia todos lados, estaba completamente atónito ante lo que veía...

-No puede ser...- Exclamó Rika .

-Estamos de vuelta, chicos- les dije cuando por fín pude voltearme.

-Pero... ¿donde están Terriermon y los demás?- Acotó Henry.

Henry le dió en el clavo, Ni Guilmon ni los otros estaban con nosotros, nos quedamos mudos cuando Henry preguntó y Automáticamente comenzamos a mirar por todos lados...nada...

-No están por ningún lado- Dijo Rika poniendose de pie.

-Debemos ir por ellos- Dije acercándome a ellos. Henry se puso de pie... lo pensó un poco.

-¿No crees que deberíamos esperar? A juzgar el color del cielo y e viento, lo más probable es que anochezca.

-No, no podemos quedarnos varados aqui en la noche, será mejor caminar- Rebatió Rika con su típica expresión mandona.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con Rika, debiamos encontrar a nuestros camaradas, era my peligroso estar solos aqui- Yo creo lo mismo Henry, debemos avanzar.-Sugerí. Henry asintió y comenzamos a caminar.

Ese tipo de caminatas me recordaban a las que hacíamos en el subterraneo de la ciudad hace algunos años... para esconder a Growmon. (suspiro)-.-"

Subí la mirada y me dí cuenta que Rika tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba muy concentrada en lo que pensaba. Como en trance. Pero, derrepente subió su cabeza y yo rápidamente mirá para otro lado... cosa que no resultó...

.¿Qué estás mirando?- Preguntó un poco agresiva.

-¿Yo.. nada?- Le dije tratando de parecer normal...cuando ella se pone así... da miedo D: Pero en vez de decirme alguna pesadez como antes, ella solo guardó silencio y siguió caminando. Henry vio toda la escena y me medio torció una risa.

-No puedo sentir la presencia de Hikaru...-Dijo Rika mirando hacia adelante. -Sería mucho más fácil encontrarlos si el estuviera con nosotros ¬¬.- Miró su digivice para revisar el perimetro (cosa que a ninguno se la había ocurrido)(comienza a sonar esta musica .com/watch?v=8jcO1vMxeMY) . Fruncimos el ceño cuando vimos n flujo de información moverse a gran velocidad por el lugar. Miramos a todas partes, no veíamos nada.

-Esto es extraño, Ese flujo de información no es normal para un digimon a menos claro que sea de nivel mega.-Dijo Henry, lo que nos empezó a preocupar D:- Hay que moverse rápido ¡Cuidado!

Pero todo salio peor..., como estábamos concentrados en el digivice, no nos dimos cuenta que se nos acercaba una columna de luz... que como era de esperase, nos absorbió.

Cuando por fin logramos salir de esa torre de luz, sin darnos cuenta caimos varios metros hacia abajo... directo al lago Cuando impactamos en un Lago, hicimos hasta lo imposible por salir de lo profundo, pero no podíamos y nos estaba costando un mundo respirar, fue entonces cuando recorde...

-Henry! Rika! podemos respirar aquí!- Grité calmándome.

Henry y Rika se miraron y soltaron un gran suspiro, no pude evitar reirme un poco, pero no duro mucho mi risa...

-Cuidado!- Me gritó Rika Tirándome del brazo. Nos estaban atacando. Saqué mi digivice para ver su información.

_"Gomamon. Digimon Rookie del tipo Vacuna. Su técnica especial es la Marcha de peces"._

-Marcha de peces!-Gritó lanzandonos todos sus peces encima. Nosotros comenzamos a nadar, pero era imposible librarnos de ellos, derrepente, detuvo el ataque.

-Detanganse! ¿QUé hacen humanos en nuestro territorio?.

-Llegamos aquí por accidente, de verdad no queremos hacerles nada-Le dije.

-¿Y como se que yo que eso es cierto?.

-Porque estamos desarmados- le contestó Rika- Llegamos aquí por accidente, nos arrastró una columna de luz. No queremos atacarlos-Le dijo Rika con un tono más comprensivo.

El gomamon la miró fijo, como analiticamente...-Te pareces mucho a ELLA.-

-Ya me lo han dicho, pero el qe me parezaca, no significa que seamos iguales ¿verdad?

Henry y yo nos miramos, no entendíamos nada de lo que hablaban, ¿Desde cuando Rika era tan amable? con las únicas personas que la vi así fue con Juri y Suzie... nadie más... además ¿De quien diablos están hablando?

-Mi señora!-Exclamó derrepente haciendo reverencia a Rika.

Rika estaba atónita ante el gesto. Y nosotros... también, ¿Acaso Rika no nos había dicho todo? ¿qué más le faltaba decirnos?

-No es necesario que hagas esto, No es gran cosa...

-Hemos esperado mucho por Usted. Ud es nuestra única esperanza.

Cuando Gomamon dijo eso, noté que Rika agachó su mirada de nuevo.

-Por favor, vengan con nosotros-Nos invitó.

-¿Donde vamos?- Preguntó Henry.

- A nuestra aldea. Son mis invitados.

Nos miramos entre los tres y luego de titubear un poco decidimos seguirlo ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

-Seguro que esto es una buena idea?- Me preguntó Henry.

-Supongo que sí... no le ve malas intenciones a Gomamon, sino pregúntale a Rika...-Le dije aludiendo a lo que había pasado. Rika escuchó lo que dije y me miró con ira, pero esta vez, en vez de mirar para otra parte, decidí mirarla también, nos miramos fijo a los ojos, podía sentir como técnicamente nos lanzábamos fuego con la mirada, y ambos sabíamos por qué...

-Ya basta chicos, no solucionarán nada. -Nos cortó Henry luego de unos 15 segundos... Se oía molesto.

-Lo siento- Me disculpé. Rika solo miró para otro lado. Volvía a comportarse como la niña que conocí: Fría, indolente y hermética. Y eso me hacía sentir mal.

Íbamos llegando a las aldeas de los gomamons... Estaban demasiado ocultas en lo profundo, tardamos cerca de 2 horas en llegar, pero me sorprendí al ver que habían digimons de otras especies...La aldea eran 2 trozos de relieve marino levantado que se dividía en cuevas... como un escondite.

-¿Viven todos aquí?- Le preguntó Henry

-Pues…-comenzó.-...Es nuestro refugio…

-¿Refugio?- Le pregunté acercándome un poco.

-No queremos lastimar a nadie… Ella quiere obligarnos- nos contó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le volví a preguntar.

-Ella quiere llegar a su mundo, y nos obliga a pelear por Ella. Nosotros no queremos lastimar a nadie…somos pacíficos…-Nos contó triste. Cuando dijo esto, Miró a Rika y ella le contestó la mirada… ¿DE quién están hablando?¿Qué rayos nos estábamos perdiendo?

-¿podría decirse que son una especie de resistencia?-Comentó la aludida intentando alivianar el momento.

-Precisamente…-Contestó asintiendo tosco.

-Vaya…

-Por favor, siéntanse como en casa, aunque no lo sea…- Nos dijo avanzando lentamente buscándonos un lugar para que descansáramos. – Pueden descansar aquí.- Nos dijo mostrándonos una de las cavernas.-Solo no hagan ruido, recuerden que estamos ocultos.

-¡Si! Muchas gracias- Contestamos los tres haciendo una leve reverencia.- Nos adentramos a la caverna y nos dispersamos en ella. Henry y yo nso sentamos nos pocos metros antes de la entrada….

-Oye Henry.. ¿Crees que Guilmon, Terriermon y Renamon se encuentren bien?- Le pregunté mirando Unos peces pasar.

-Eso espero Takato… Antes de que Gomamon nos contara todo lo que nos contó, tení la seguridad de que así sería… Pero ahora, la verdad es que empiezo a dudar, sobre todo por que no sabemos de su paradero.-Comentó mirando hacia abajo.

Debo admitir que No me había puesto a pensar en eso… ¿Y si les había pasado algo?.. La verdad es que Henry sin quererlo había desmoronado mi remota esperanza de qe Guilmon estuviera bien. Eso realmente me hacía sentir mal…

Hubo un silencio por varios minutos…

-¿No han pensado en que pueden estar en la misma situación que nosotros?

-Eh? ¿Por qué estás tan apartada?- Le pregunté sin darme vuelta.

-¿Por qué estás tan resentido?- Me contestó. Luego se puso de pie y se sentó junto a nosotros. Guardó silencio un rato.. Ninguno de los 3 habló, solo miramos los peces …- Debemos buscar la forma de encontrarlos, hacer esto con o sin ellos…-Dijo mientras nos miraba.

-Pero t si necesitas a Renamon.-Le dijo Henry.

-Si, pero confío en que está bien..donde esté… ella es fuerte y se que nos encontrará- Dijo volviendo su mirada a los peces.

La verdad es que trato de entenderla, pero más me confunde, hace y dice cosas muy contradictorias… a veces quisieras saber qué rayos piensa ¬¬

-Oye Rika… ¿Hikaru no está aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Henry.

-No… no he sentido su presencia… no estoy muy segura chicos… Ya se los dije.

-Rika, ¿Quién es la persona de la que hablabas con Gomamon?- Le pregunté.. Pero no le pareció my cómoda mi pregunta al parecer.

-Todo a su tiempo niño listo.- Me dijo poniéndose de pie.- Iré a dar un paseo-Dijo saliendo de la Cueva.

-Oye Rika, es peligroso!- Le advertimos.

-¿Y ustedes como lo saben? Además, no quiero quedarme con un par de mamilas que solo se lamentan, cuando se calmen me avisan. ¿De acuerdo?- Pero ella, como siempre.. Hace caso omiso ¡Como tan cabeza dura!... Y se fue…

- Es peligroso que vaya sola- ME dijo Henry mirando como se alejaba…

-Ella lo sabe y aún así lo hace..

-Me preguntó ¿Cuál será el gusto?

-No lo sé… solo … Quiero encontrar a Guil.

-Te entiendo…. Además, estoy my confundido, siento que estoy haciendo algo, pero no se lo qué es… Se siente mal.

-Lo entiendo. Bueno… Tal vez será mejor no pensar en eso por un momento-Me dijo consoladoramente.

-Tienes Razón Henry…

* * *

_16/10/2010 (x la madrugada)_

_Bien Eso es todo por hoy... (es muy tarde asi que lo dejaré hasta aquí esta vez)_

_Estoy muy contenta xq por fin sacaron a los mineros! Ha sido na semana my tensa prodcto de ello, pero por fin he podido desconectarme un poco de ese tema y relajarmee scribiendo esto. Es primera vez que cambio de narrador, espero les haya gustado._

_Son casi las 2 de la mañana¡Bendito sea el qe propso un día para los docentes! Mil gracias! xDD_

_Bien... si les gustó el capi, tienen algna sugerencia o falencia respecto de él dejen s review... Lo esperaré con gusto :)_

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi, (y escuchen la cancion si es que pueden, es muy buena ^^)_

_Hasta otra!_

_Nos leemos pronto!. Besos. **Dark Ice-Girl .**_


	21. Sinceridad

_Ho! what's up people? uff... ¿bastante tiempo verdad?, lo siento... u.u" T.T_

_Estoy feliz! VERANOOOOOOOOOOO! X3 (Gracias a Dios ya estoy de vacaciones, de no haber sido así, lo más probable es que mi nivel de estrés hubiera superado su limite -.-" ) EEEEEEn fin! estoy viva (no soy un fantasma xD)_

_Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer sus reviews!, estoy emocionada, llevamos 50! x3 muchichichísimas gracias! (^-^)/ (Coloca su sonrisa boba y sus ojos de estrella -.-")_

_Bueno, antes de empezar, como siempre quiero agradecer sus Reviews: **kbzoniko** y **Robin Usagi Utsunomiya ** ^^ arigatou! :3 _

**Capítulo 21: "Sinceridad"**

(Basado en la canción _"October" _de Evanescence)

_-"Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar tu realidad Rika, huir de ella es como tapar el sol con un dedo… Imposible, tonto y decepcionante"._- Esas fueron las palabras de Renamon en una de las cuantas noches que se desvelaban hablando a escondidas de Hikaru y Calumon. Las que más sonaban en la mente de Rika- _Renamon…_

Rika había decidido explorar el lugar. No podía quedarse con Takato y Henry por 2 motivos: El primero, no quería contagiarse del desánimo de sus compañeros, y el segundo… Ahora más que nunca debía encontrar a Renamon- ¿Por qué rayos siempre desaparece?- Se dijo con molestia descendiendo piedra por piedra hacia las profundidades.- Si tan solo Hikaru estuviera aquí, Él es el único que puede ayudarme… el siente su presencia…-Se dijo lamentándose. De pronto escuchó un par de voces cerca y se ocultó en unas piedras.

-No podemos estar con ellos mucho tiempo, si llegamos a ser descubiertos estamos perdidos, Ella nos hará polvo.

-Lo sé… pero…si la encuentran, la destruirán y estaremos perdidos de todas formas. Debemos ayudarlos. Ellos son buenos, quieren ayudar.

-No estoy tan seguro Gomamon.

-¿Por qué no motamon? No seas tosco. Confía en ellos, si fueran malos ya nos habrían hecho daño, solo fueron arrastrados hasta aquí… ellos cruzaron "La Barrera".

Motamon lo pensó por el momento. -De acuerdo… pero no me defraudarás-.

-¡Si!

Rika se conmovió al oír lo que escuchaba. Decidió alejarse para no ser descubierta. Sin embargo…

_-No intentes esconderte… ya se donde estás…_-Rika escuchó una voz… miró a todos lados, entonces… vio alejarse a gran velocidad a un digignomo…

_"Ruki es una criatura digital que vive rodeada de digignomos y representa el término intermedio entre luz y oscuridad."_

Rika recordó las palabras de Hikaru y entonces reaccionó…-Hay que salir de aquí.-Dijo nadando a toda velocidad hacia la cueva donde se encontraban Takato y Henry.

* * *

-Mi señor… Ellos han llegado…-Anunciaron un par de Demidevimons.

-Que bien, tráiganlos- Ordenó desde su asiento.

-Si señor- Respondieron ambos al unísono haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que avanzaran aquellos seres.

Kaoru, quien se encontraba tras aquel asiento cambio drásticamente su expresión de resignación a sorpresa al ver a quienes habían capturado: _¿Ustedes?_

El chico soltó una sonrisa aterradora y se dispuso a hablar- bienvenidos a nuestro reino…- Dijo elevando sus brazos y mirando desafiante.- Angelicmon enciérralos…

-Si amo.

Kaoru temblaba, estaba sorprendido -_¿Cómo los capturó? ¿Dónde están Rika y sus amigos?_- Era lo único que pensaba en ese momento.-_Hikaru…_

_

* * *

Residencia Wong… 21:30 PM._

Ring (8) (suena el teléfono)

-¿Si? ¿Renge?

-Buenas noches señora Wong, si soy Renge jeje… ¿Se encuentra Henry?

-No, él no se encuentra, Salió por la tarde

Renge se alteró un poco al oír esas palabras, pero logró disimularlo- ¿Y sabe a que hora regresará?

-No no me dijo, pero seguro regresará pronto. ^^

-Bueno, gracias. Buenas noches señora Wong.

-Buenas noches Renge ^^

Renge colgó el teléfono y arrastró su espalda por el suelo hasta sentarse en él…-_Por favor, que solo haya sido Kyouya…-_Se dijo mientras cubría su cabeza con ambas manos.

* * *

Hypnos, a esa misma hora:

-Kido, ¿algún informe?- Le preguntó Yamaki jugando nuevamente con su encendedor.

-No señor, no hay novedades por el momento.

- ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

-¡¿Rika?- Exclamaron Takato y Henry al mismo tiempo alarmados.

-Debemos salir de aquí, AHORA

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Henry

-Lo que escucharon, nos vieron. Debemos salir de aquí antes que ellos vengan…

-¿pero quienes?

-Luego les explicaré… pero ahora debemos salir de aquí- Les advirtió la pelirroja.

-_Qué rayos nos escondes Rika…-_Ese fue el pensamiento que Tanto Takato como Henry tuvieron en su cabeza al oír esas palabras.

Los tres Tamers guardaron silencio y se miraron mutuamente, entonces se movieron sigilosamente y salieron de la pequeña ciudadela.

-¿donde creen que van?

-¿Eh?- Los tres se voltearon al mismo tiempo.- ¡Gomamon!

-Lo que escucharon, ¿Dónde creen que van?

-Gomamon…-comenzó la pelirroja.- De verdad lo siento mucho, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, es un peligro para ustedes- explicó con tono decaído.

-¡No digas necedades, Ruki no puede llegar hasta aquí!- Comenzó Gomamon colérico.- ¡Aquí están a salvo!

-Solo no lo hagas difícil… No quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa. Piensa en e resto… se que quieres protegernos…pero piensa en ellos (Refiriéndose a los digimons)… Son nuestra prioridad.

-…Entiendo…Tienes Razón.- Acató Gomamon.- Al menos déjeme darles algunas cosas para su viaje, no será mucho pero les ayudará.

- Gomamon… Muchas gracias ^^- Agradecieron los 3 Tamers conmovidos por el apoyo y humildad de aquel digimon.

* * *

-¿ Donde estoy?...- Pensaba un ser digital de forma humana , de cabellera anaranjada y vestimentas blancas…Mejor conocido como Hikaru.

Hikaru estaba suspendido en un espacio sideral…sin formas, límites, márgenes ni direcciones, solo un espacio banco sin fin donde se veían perímetros* por todos lados.

-¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?- se preguntó asegurándose de estar intacto o sin rasguños.

-Hikaru…- Exclamó una voz levemente distorsionada y poco definida que provenía de la nada.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres? ¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí?

-No interesa quien soy… Tú confusión y tus temores son tu pasaje de llegada…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Estas aquí para meditar sobre ti Hikaru… Piensa… nadie te molestará… aclara tu cabeza, tus ideas… y entonces… Te librarás….- La voz dejó de hablar

-Oye!- Reclamó intentando que regresara.- ¿MI confusión y mis temores? ¿Aclarar mi cabeza?

La verdad es que hace algún tiempo las cosas con Hikaru no andaban bien… y tampoco el curso de las cosas… Hae algún tiempo sus visualizaciones ya no coincidían y de alguna forma u otra cambiaban por algún hecho, un hecho del cual no tenía previsto… Además de todo eso… había algo más que lo atormentaba… Él es el guardián de Rika, sin embargo ,sin que él ni nadie lo notara, en el ultimo tiempo había comenzado a sentirse my extraño al respecto… No sabía qué era, pero era esa sensación la que hacía que en algunos momentos se volviera tan sobreprotector, tan cercano, volverse su apoyo y protegerla se había convertido en algo imprescindible para él, Sin mencionar que a pesar de aconsejarla sobre los Tamers y su relación con ellos, se sentía furioso cada vez que alguno se le acercaba, en especial Takato…eso simplemente era intolerable… no podía entender que le pasaba…

Pensamientos similares a aquellos pasaban por su mente a cada instante… no podía dejar de pensar en qué sucedió después de parque… - ¿Estarán bien? – pensaba mientras seguía flotando en ese enorme espacio blanco…

* * *

Los Tamers ya habían partido de aquel refugio y ya se encontraban en tierra firme… Gomamon les había entregado algunas cosas útiles para su viaje: Mantas, algo de comida y agua. Cuando se dispusieron a seguir s viaje se sorprendieron al encontrar un tétrico y oscuro bosque… inmenso y aterradoramente silencioso. Antes de seguir Takato y Henry pararon.

-Rika, tenemos que hablar…- comenzó Henry con tono serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con cierto fastidio.

-Rika, hay algo que queremos preguntarte hace unas horas…- Comenzó Takato.

-¡Pues dilo rápido!

-¿Quién es "Ruki"?- preguntó el Joven de ojos grises mientras hacía comillas.

Rika se impactó con la pregunta- _Olvidaba que ellos no lo saben…- _Pensó.- Chicos..

-Ya no puedes decirnos que nos esperemos, tampoco podemos seguir si no sabemos a dónde debemos llegar Rika.- La cortó Henry antes de que nuevamente pudiera aplazar la pregunta.

Rika suspiró rendida y se sentó sobre una roca, Tomó n peleó sorbo de agua, aclaró su garganta y comenzó…- Ruki es… Una criatura digital, un rango más alto que Hikaru y Kaoru. Ella es una mezcla de ambos elementos. Es un ser muy poderoso que se ha vuelto malvado, es la líder de "El golpe" en nuestra contra. Se ha unido a "El lado oscuro" en busca del poder absoluto. Ella y yo al parecer tenemos un gran parecido, incluso podría ser como mi Antígona… Ella intentará destruirme a toda costa… es por eso que huyo de ella, sin embargo, ella siempre logra encontrarme…- contó sincerando una pequeña confesión al ultimo, un poco perturbada.

¿Hace cuánto sabes eso?- Preguntó Takato.

-No hace mucho, El que Hikaru me contara esto fue lo que me hizo decidir venir hasta aquí. Y enfrentarla.

-Ya veo… es por eso que querías venir sola ¿no es verdad?- Preguntó Henry comprensivamente.

-Así es… Además quiero liberar a Kaoru, el no es malo, no merece ser el guardan de ese Idiota ¬¬

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo sin Renamon ni Hikaru?- Volvió a cuestionar Henry subiendo la mirada al cielo.

-Ese es el punto…- explicó la Tamer pelirroja subiendo su mirada también- No conté con que esto ocurriría… la verdad es que los necesito… además No dejo de pensar en que Calumon quedó en el mundo real… Me preocupa…

- No va a pasarle nada… El mundo real es seguro para él ahora- Se confió Takato.

-No lo creas… el simple hecho de que tan solo Calumon esté ahí, lo hace más inseguro.- Comentó Henry.

-Exacto. – Concordó Rika.- Será mejor seguir, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Tienes razón- Comentaron ambos al unísono.

* * *

Hikaru continuaba en su trance… pensaba una y otra vez en que pudo haber hecho, que todo saliera fuera de lo predicho, qué error había cometido. ¿Cómo se había salido todo de control tan repentinamente? ¿Qué había dicho? Pensaba y pensaba…

-¿Qué pude haber hecho…?- Se preguntaba...entonces… lo recordó…

_"Tienes estrictamente prohibido revelarle o indicarle cosas que la ayuden en el futuro, de lo contrario… Nada servirá…"_

Hikaru, lo entendió todo, nada calzaba porque él le había dado a Rika más pistas de las que necesitaba… Él había cambiado las cosas…

_"…Con el futuro no se juega, tan solo unas pocas palabras podrían cambiar gran parte de la historia, será mejor que cuides tus palabras"._

Entonces… pudo verlo todo claramente…

Todo se debía a esas peleas, esas emociones extrañas… eso temores de que a Rika pudiera pasarle algo… Todo se debía a Ella…

La historia se estaba repitiendo… Pero no podía dejar que Rika corriera la misma suerte, jamás se lo perdonaría, Jamás…

Abrió sus ojos de forma inesperada y comenzó a temblar, sintió pánico, un pánico estruendoso junto a un enorme vacío en el estómago…Entonces, todo parecía tener sentido y su rostro comenzó a formar una sonrisa muy significativa…

_-Yo…Yo…estoy…._

Antes de terminar su frase, Hikaru ya se encontraba fuera de ese extraño lugar… Todo s alrededor estaba rodeado de pequeños cristales blancos… bajo sus pies n bosque oscuro junto a un lago entre rocas, inmediatamente sintió una presencia que le hizo sentir ese frío punzante en el estómago…

Rika casi por instinto subió su mirada al cielo nuevamente… solo que ella vio únicamente el extraño cielo verde y a su mundo… Sin embargo…_- Ya estás aquí..-_ pensó con alegría mientras caminaba más rápido…

* * *

_* Perímetro: aquí se refiere a la serie de números (generalmente binarios) que aparecen al analizar una carta._

_Bien... este ha sido el capítulo 21...lamento si quedo muy largo, pero me emocioné un poco al escribirlo._

_La verdad es que el capítulo iba a ser diferente... estaba escribiendolo cuando me di cuenta (mirado los borradores del capítulo anterior) que el capítulo ya estaba escrito, lo leí y me gustó, así que me quedé con este. xDD (eso quire decir que escribí el otro por la nada :P )_

_Bien, no tengo nada más decir (Por ahora) solo que se diviertan este fin de año! pasenlo genial! x3 _

_Nos leemos x3! se cuidan!_

_Besos. Dark Ice-Girl (^-^)/_


	22. Sombras

_Hola mundo! (R) por fin pude comunicarme! (soy feliz x3!) Uff por donde empiezo, mi verano ya se fue... volvi a clases T.T ahora está la escoba en mi país con las alertas de tsunami y para colmo hubo un terremoto en Japón! T.T (NOOOOO!) EN fin... día del asco T.T_

_Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por las visitas y lecturas al fic ^^ Fui muy feliz!_

_Gracias a **Kbzoniko** por sus reviews! (Gracias! eres una gran persona! -Sha na naa (8)- )_

**_Capitulo 22: Sombras._**

Beep... Beep...

- Si? Familia Nonaka?

- Seiko-Sama! siento llamar a esta hora!

- Juri, ¿qué sucede? :)

- Rika, ¿está en su casa?

- Eh? No está con Takato y uds?

- No.. De hecho...- La chica comenzó a contarle la situación a Seiko.

- Dios! Llamaré a la policía!- Anunció la anciana bastante alterada colgando el teléfono.

-_¿A dónde rayos se metieron?..._- Pensó Juri apoyada en la pared mientras apoyaba el teléfono en sus manos.

* * *

- Me pregunto cómo rayos volví a este lugar...- comentaba un chico alto, bronceado, de unos 16 años que intentaba esclarecer su rumbo por un lugar sumamente árido.- ¿Tú qué crees cyberdramon?

El digimon Guardó silencio y miró hacia el horizonte...

-mmm lo suponía ¬¬...- Se dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos...

De pronto Cyberdramon ladeó su cabeza bruscamente hacia el otro lado...

- ¿Cyberdramon? ¿Sucede algo?...

- Cerca...- Fue lo único entendible que dijo el digimon.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El digimon solo comenzó a volar en aquella dirección desobedeciendo las constates ordenes de Ryo, quien corría tras él intentando detenerlo...

* * *

- Chicos no sería bueno que descansáramos un poco, no hemos parado desde que salimos de la caverna...- Comenzó Rika.

- ¿Estás segura?

-Si. Descansáremos.

_No lo hagas!_- Pensó Hikaru con desesperación buscando alguna manera de advertirle sin ser descubierto.

Los 3 Tañerse se acomodaron en las raíces de un enorme árbol frondoso...cada uno por su lado.

- Me pregunto si ya habrán notado que n estamos en el mundo real...- Pensó Henry en voz alta.

- Eso espero...- contestó Takato. Si se dan cuenta lo más probable es que salgamos de aquí pronto.

Rika solo suspiró y guardó silencio... Ladeó su cabeza y cerró los ojos...

_" Siempre vi esto tan lejano... de verdad deseaba estar aquí...pero no de esta forma... Todo ha pasado...demasiado rápido"_

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud cediendo a su cansancio...

_"Yo... Lo... Siento..."_

Pasaron n par de horas, los tres tañerse estaban completamente dormidos... Había un silencio general en el lugar...Todo estaba muy tranquilo... Por el momento.

* * *

Ryo ya llevaba un en rato siguiendo a Cyberdramon, quien no paraba se seguir un rastro que increíblemente no se desvanecía.

-Cyberdramon...¿A dónde rayos quieres llegar?

El digimon ignoró por completo la pregunta de su Tamer.

-¿Me estás oyendo?

El digimon se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó parado.

-Oye!-Ryo intentó captar la atención del enorme digimon cuando se percató de lo que el digimon miraba: Un enorme palacio de piedra con intenso aura gris...- ¿Es allí?

El digimon asintió silenciosamente. Ryo miró el lugar con desconfianza...- ¿qué rayos es ese lugar?...

* * *

-Corran!- gritó Henry al ver que los 3 Tamers eran acorralados por Bombomons ... Tanto Rika como Takato no titubearon y corrieron tan rápido como corrieron aconsejados por su amigo...lo que dejó cómo resultado que perdieran totalmente su camino.

* * *

Ya era medianoche en la ciudad de Tokio, y había una espesa neblina qe cubría toda la ciudad...el ambiente era tétrico mientras toda la gente circulaba por la ciudad cumpliendo con su rutina. Poca gente deambulaba en el parquea esa hora... sin embargo en esa (en ese momento) desolada laguna había una creciente y sobre cargada fuente de energía salvaje cargándose a gran velocidad.

* * *

-Supongo que ya los perdimos- dijo Rika Rika mientras intentaba mantenerse oculta entre los árboles...- Creo que ya pasaron...- Salió de entre los arbustos...-¿dónde rayos estamos?...

-Estamos aún en el bosque, es evidente... no sabría decirte exactamente donde estamos...- Contestó Henry saliendo de otro arbusto.- ¿Takato..?

Henry se extrañó de no recibir respuesta.

-Takato, ¿dónde estás?- Preguntó Rika.

No había respuesta...

Rika Subió su mirada al cielo y miró hacia el mundo real con desesperación- Anda algo mal...- Decía al sentir que su pecho se comprimía con fuerza.. Renamon, Hikaru... si tan solo estuvieran aquí...

_-"jhadkhkahdkadn"_

-¿qué fue eso...?

-¿qué pasa Rika?- Preguntó Henry preocupado.

Rika miró a todos lados con cautela, recordaba perfectamente esos ruidos...

-_ Sabes donde debes ir...-_ Le dijo una voz idéntica a la suya.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando a todos lados.

-¿Rika qué sucede?- preguntó Henry nuevamente.

-Rika...- Le decía una voz idéntica a la de Hikaru...

-¿Hikaru? ¿Dónde estás...?

-_No Rika... no los escuches!- _Pensaba Hikaru desesperado.

Rika comenzó a avanzar sin darse cuenta.. había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo, como si alguien más la estuviera dirigiendo...-¿Qué pasa?- Se preguntó con desesperación al darse cuenta que no podía detenerse..

-¡Rika!

-¿a dónde voy?...

* * *

-Gigimon ¿Qué sucede?...

-Siento el olor de un digimon cerca...

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Zerimon - Hay muchos digimons aquí...

-Huele a Cyberdramon...

-¿ qué dices?- Preguntó Viximon quien acababa de despertar al oír las palabras de Gigimon.- ¿Estás seguro?

-Casi...¿Uds. creen que vengan por nosotros?- Preguntó Gigimon.

-Claro que lo harán, no podemos quedarnos aquí... -Razonó Zerimon.- Momantai...

- Ellos vendrán Gigimon, no lo dudes :)- Viximon quedándose nuevamente dormida..

-Viximon..?

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa? - Se preguntaba Rika mientras caminaba sin control en una dirección definida.

-Rika!- Gritaba Henry, quien la seguía con dificultad- Detente!

-No puedo!

_Eres demasiado débil..._

- No entiendo nada!

_Seguro vas a caer..._

Rika escuchaba esas voces en su cabeza mientras corría, aparentemente ya había llegado a la ´nica conclusión posible...

-Henry! Es ella!

- Que dices?

-Me controla!- Decía Rika intentando zafarse agarrándose a un árbol y a algunas ramas, pero todo resultaba inútil.

Ambos corrieron por bastante tiempo por ese bosque hasta que finalmente salieron de él. Llegaron a una casa vieja aparentemente abandonada junto a n lago sumamente turbio, entonces Rika dejó de correr.

-¿dónde... estamos?- Preguntó Henry quedándose parado junto a Rika quien estaba perpleja mirando la vieja casa qe estaba frente a ellos...

* * *

Hypnos, 22:26 pm.

- Yamaki!- Entró Jyang violentamente por la puerta- Tienes que ver esto!- le dice enseñándole un disco.

-¿qué pasa?

Wong introdujo rápidamente el disco el computador y lo reprodujo. La imagen mostraba la laguna del parque Shuo en una secuencia de 5 minutos. A simple vista solo se veía una imagen pero al irla colocando en cámara lenta podía apreciarse como cientos de tenues siluetas salir disparadas desde el lugar.

-¿qué es eso..?- Preguntó Yamaki acercando la mirada y quitándose sus lentes oscuros por el asombro.

-Me temo que... son salvajes...- Contestó el padre de Henry mientras pausaba la grabación.

- Llamen a Fujima!- Ordenó repentinamente el señor Yamaki mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy...?- Se dijo Takato mientras volvía en si y se ponía de pie desde el suelo. Miró al horizonte pero solo sentía la brisa tibia y arenosa del desierto en el que se encontraba-... ahora o recuerdo... la Columna de luz..- Se dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás.. Entonces reaccionó.- Rika! Henry!- Miró a todos lados intentado encontrar sus caras, pero no había respuesta...

* * *

_Cual cae luz lúa!_

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ufff fin de capi, lamento la demora, U.U_

_En fin, hablemos del capi ^^_

_¿Que o quién(es)? estará(n) en esa casa, ¿a qué lugar llegó Ryo? Viximon se debilita..¿una mala señal?, ¿Dónde está Takato? ¿aprovechará Henry su oportunidad? Descubranlo en el prox captulo!_

_(Saben, sería lindo que me dieran a conocer su oinión del fic, si les gusta, si lo odian, si se aburren o si sgieren algo, estoy dspuesta a leer todas sus quejas, reclamos, o sugerencias XD, solo dejen su **review** o mandenme **un mensaje a mi blog** -aparece en mi perfil-)_

_Bien, no hay nada más que decir..._

_Nos leemos_

_se cuidan. Dakr Ice-Girl_

_Hasta otra!_


	23. El hogar del subconsciente

_Hola gente! ha sido mucho tiempo verdad (mentira XD) Pues he podido actualizar antes de lo previsto por un milagro (y por una gripe) XD_

_Antes de empezar quiero agardecer a todos los lectores ^^ no me esperaba tantas visitas jejeje (risa boba XD) Gracias! _

_Tambien agradecer los Reviews de **panchito vecino** (XDDD directo desde la casa de al lado jeje),** kbzoniko ** y** nacso**. Gracias a todos! x3_

_**Capitulo 23: "El hogar del subconsciente" (1º parte)**_

_(Basado en la canción "Imaginary" de Evanescence)_

El viento corría con toda su fuerza , Takato apenas podía ponerse en pie, intentaba buscar una salida, pero su tarea se veía dificultosa a cada momento que daba un paso, las ventiscas eran cada vez más fuertes y le costaba evitar terminar en el suelo...- _Debo encontrarlos- _Se dijo determinadamente cerrando sus ojos y olvidándose completamente sus pensamientos.

* * *

- Qué dices? ¿Echamos un vistazo?- Preguntó Rika rompiendo el avasallador silencio que se había hecho desde hace un rato.

-¿Adentro?

-No, aquí afuera, claro que adentro Henry!- Razonó con su clásico sarcasmo.

- Rika, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿qué tal si es una trampa?- Cuestionó Su amigo intentando razonar lo que evidentemente era imposible.

-No lo sabremos hasta que veamos que hay allí Henry, vamos.- Le dijo imperatoriamente la pelirroja caminado a un paso acelerado hacia la casa - _Espero no lo sea... -_

Ambos entraron al lugar en cuestión. Era un lugar sumamente oscuro, tenso, y notoriamente abandonado. Conforme daban algunos pasos notaba que había algunas fotos rasgadas y algunos vidrios rotos en el piso.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

-No lo sé...se ve destruido..- Henry

-Así veo. Este lugar me da escalofríos...

¡Pomb!

La puerta tras ellos se cerró violentamente emitiendo un ruido sordo. Ambos trataron desesperadamente de abrirla, pero eso fue imposible.

-Está cerrada..- Admitió Henry rindiéndose.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí! - Gritaba Rika golpeando frenéticamente la puerta.

-No servirá de mucho si la sigues golpeando, está cerrada, Busquemos otra.

Henry comenzó a caminar al interior de la sala, el lugar era aún más desolador: cubierto de sábanas, polvo y escombros por todos lados- Esto parece una casa embrujada... - Comentó.

Rika, al igual que Henry comenzó a pasear por el lugar, comenzó a contemplar unos candelabros viejos y oxidados, floreros con rosas secas y machitas...

-Este lugar está lleno de simbolismos...

-¿Qué dices?

- Mi madre solía creer mucho en estas cosas, era totalmente supersticiosa...-recordó con melancolía.

-Háblame de los simbolismos- Le preguntó el chico oriental con profundo interés...

-Bueno, pues, esas sábanas blancas...El blanco generalmente significa Pureza y Paz, pero, estas están manchadas...-Le dijo señalando manchas de tinta negra cobre partes ocultas de el objeto en cuestión. Los candelabros simbolizan el lograr los objetivos cuando las velas están encendidas...

-Las velas de esos candelabros están derretidas.

-Exacto. Y las rosas secas... se relacionan con el pasado, no lo recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que acabo de decirte.

-Entiendo...- Henry comenzó a conectar ideas...- Sabes, creo que tienes razón... ¿pero qué querrá decir con todo esto?.

-no lo sé...

_¡Pomb!_

Un ruido similar a una caída se escuchó en otra habitación de la casa, lo que puso en alerta a ambos tamers.

-¿qué fue eso?

-No lo sé... Rika, ¿crees que haya alguien más aquí adentro?

-Vamos a ver- Ambos corrieron en la dirección de dónde provino ese ruido.

* * *

-Despierta, tú...

-Eh? ¿Dónde estoy...?

-Estás Vivo, así que levántate- Ordenó una voz imperativamente.

-Eh? _Yo conozco esa voz.._-Pensó Takato reaccionando rápidamente. Entonces subió la vista- Hikaru?

- Si , ¿qué pasa?

Antes de preguntar Takato se fijó en el lugar en donde estaban... Un lugar sumamente árido, tanto que parecía como que el suelo iba a romperse en mil pedazos por la sequedad, no se veía ningún tipo de ser viviente... Nada. ¿Qué rayos es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegué acá?

-Simple, recapitulemos: Fuiste absorbido por una columna de luz cuando huías de los digimons que los rodearon. Llegaste a una duna que estaba en plena ventisca, te desmayaste y casi te quedas enterrado allí, entonces mientras hablabas cosas completamente incoherentes te traje hasta aquí...

-¿tú me trajiste aquí?

-Si- Hikaru se puso en marcha.

-Oye! AGUARDA!

-¿Qué pasa? ¬¬

- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Te llevaré con tus amigos...hay algo que debes hacer.

- ¿Qué dices?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.- Cortó Hikaru evitando cualquier tipo de pregunta por el momento.

-Entiendo...

-_Dije que no iba a entrometerme... no diré nada..._

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Takato intentaba constantemente alcanzar a Hikaru, a quien simplemente no le importaba esperarlo.

* * *

-¿El ruido venía de aquí no es verdad?- Preguntó Rika mientras ambos se adentraban en un pasillo terriblemente largo con varias puertas.

-Eso creo...¿Sería lo correcto revisar puerta por puerta?

-Probablemente, Me pregunto cuántos pasillos habrán en esta casa -.-

-No lo sé, pero parece lo suficientemente grande como para tener unos cuantos más...

-No perdamos el tiempo, vamos...

Ambos habían revisado la mitad del pasillo cuando sintieron un ruido más fuerte ...

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé... Henry, la puerta!- Ambos voltearon y veían que la puerta en cuestión se abría lentamente. Rika y Henry se acercaron con cautela, silenciosamente, entonces sin saber cómo, una fuerza los empujó a ambos a lados completamente opuestos dejando a Henry tirado en el pasillo y a Rika dentro de la habitación.

Rika!- Henry corrió a socorrer a Rika quien al parecer se había golpeado muy duro. Sin embargo antes de poder llegar, la puerta se cerró con fuerza frente a su cara dejándolo a fuera. -Rika! abre la puerta- Henry se tiró a la cerradura, giraba la perilla con fuerza, pero era en vano.- Rayos! RiKa!- Solo oyó un fuete estruendo...- Abre la puerta!

* * *

Ciudad de Tokio, casi a media noche.

-Debo encontrarlo!- Pensaba Renge recorriendo con desesperación cada rincón del parque.- Kyouya ..¿Qué hiciste!

-Oye, esa no es la chica que iba a buscar a Henry a la escuela?- Preguntó Juri a Hirokazu y Kenta mientras Buscanban algun rastro de Takato, Henry o Rika.

-Si, es ella, ¿qué hace aquí a esta hora?- Preguntó Hirokazu cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez lo mismo que nosotros Hirokazu. - Contestó Kenta con todo lo que es el sentido de la obviedad.

- Oye!- Gritó Juri de repente llamando la atención de Renge.

Renge subió la mirada y se encontró con Juri a quien reconoció de inmediato ya que siempre la veía a la salida de la escuela. Juri se acercó rápida y amistosamente.

-Oye, ¿tu eres la enamorada de Henry verdad?

- Si... creo... a ti te he visto antes...

-Probablemente en la escuela, soy amiga de Henry y estamos en el mismo salón.

-Si... tienes razón.

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Busco a Henry... nadie sabe dónde está y pensé que podía estar aquí...

Juri notó la expresión alicaída de Renge, prefirió ni preguntar por el momento.- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, también buscamos a Henry y a los demás.

-¿Los demás?

-Takato y Rika. Ellos tampoco aparecen.

La expresión de Renge cambió a uno de Horror nato. - Necesito que me lleven con el padre de Henry, creo que hay algo que debo decirles.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Te lo explico en el camino, es algo difícil de entender...

-De acuerdo.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a dónde Hirokazu y Kenta las esperaban unos pocos metros más allá, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar en una dirección desconocida.

* * *

_Rika! Rika!_

Rika Yacía en el suelo, aún sin abrir sus ojos... Sentía el ruido de su alrededor.. Un ruido tranquilo. Pacífico, ameno... una leve brisa comenzó a rozar su rostro y a mover algunos mechones de sus cabellos, lo que hizo que lentamente abriera los ojos... Cuando miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo los ojos se le abrieron como platos, se pellizcó más de 3 veces para comprobar que seguía viva y entonces...recordó lo sucedido...

Rika se puso de pie y dio una vuelta sobre si para ver el lugar donde se encontraba... El lugar le era sumamente conocido... Ya había estado allí. En uno de sus extraños sueños subliminales... Si, era u lugar sumamente similar...

Rika estaba parada en una colina llena de flores blancas y rojas... el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza llevándose varios pétalos de estas...

Rika miró un poco más y noto lo oscuro del cielo... s color era abrumante y oscuro y el lugar era muy silencioso...- Qué hago aquí...- Fue la única pregunta que vino a su cabeza.- Iré a echar un vistazo...- La pelirroja se puso en marcha sin saber muy bien a donde iba.

* * *

-Bien... Hemos llegado...- informó Hikaru parando repentinamente.

-A dónde?

-Ves ese castillo que está allá?- Le dijo señalando un castillo que se encontraba a aproximadamente kilómetro y medio.- Allí están sus camaradas...

Al oír esa frase la cara de Takato se llenó de felicidad- Eso es fantástico debemos ir por ellos!- Dijo lleno de emoción por encontrar a Guilmon.

-Irás tu solo.

-¡¿qué?¡

-Yo debo encargarme de otros asuntos, lo importante es que tengas presente que en ese lugar, hay una importante concentración de poder oscuro... Ni pienses en ir solo.

-¿cómo rayos quieres que llegue allí entonces?- Preguntó el chico ciertamente irritado al oír esas palabras... ESTABA SOLO! Cómo llegaría entonces...- _¿acaso este tipo e está tomando el pelo?- _Pensó con irritación

- Seguramente en este momento pienses que te estoy tomando el pelo... pero, sé abierto, YO NO DIGO LAS COSAS POR NADA.

- _Acaso este tipo lee la mente? -.-" -_ Takato se calmó un poco. Sabía que lo que Hikaru había dicho era cierto. Si bien Hikaru no era su compañía ideal, sabía que Hikaru sabía todo lo que pasaría..

-Oye Hikaru... ¿qué clase de asuntos?

-Asuntos que no puedes saber por el momento. Nos vemos- Hikaru desapareció.

- Oye, espera!- Takato intentó impedir que se fuera... pero fue en vano.- ¿ A qué se refiere...?

* * *

- Que Rayos es este lugar...?- Rika caminaba por aquel lugar... sin embargo, a donde iba sin importar donde, siempre veía lo mismo...- ¿Cómo rayos vine a parar aquí...?- Se preguntó con decepción. Lego de un rato de extensa caminata se tiró sobre las flores a descanzar un poco. - ¿Que me pasa... me siento muy... Débil...- Pensó cerrando los ojos con molestia, Rika odiaba sentirse débil.

Abrió sus ojos y miró el cielo... Pensó en lo extraño de su color y pesado de ambiente

**_Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita_**  
**_Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_**

Eh!- Rika se sobresaltó al oír esa canción... SU canción.

**_Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_**

Rika comenzó a caminar rápidamente detrás de ese sonido, a cada paso ´notaba su camino más nublado repentinamente sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Lo que hacía su carrera más dificultosa.

**_Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_**

- ¿qué pasa?- Se preguntó al sentir un frío punzante. Miró a su alrededor y todo ese paisaje de ensueños se había convertido en Hielo. En un filoso, resbaloso y helado Hielo. Rika se intentó mover lo más rápido que pudo, pero cada vez era más difícil.

**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**

* * *

Henry luego de un rato de batallar con la puerta, decidió rendirse y pensar en otra forma de entrar sin utilizar la fuerza.

- Rika... ¿acaso no me oyes...?- Preguntó casi a gritos para que la pelirroja lo oyera, Pero también falló. Se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse en ella hasta llegar al suelo y quedar sentado.- Llena de simbolismos...?...-Comenzó a analizar las palabras que Rika había dicho hace un rato.- Paz... Manchas? - Comenzó a enlazar las cosas que habían pasado hace un rato..-_ Cuando llegamos acá Rika decía que no podía dejar de moverse. No podía detenerse.. Después entramos a esta casa y nos encerraron. Vimos esas señales extrañas y sentimos ruidos aquí. Vinimos y alguien encerró a Rika...- _Henry pensó unos segundos más hasta que por fin llegó a su respuesta. Abrió los ojos como platos y pegó un salto- Ruki!-Gritó mientras entraba en pánico_ (cosa rara en Henry)_ - Debo sacarla de ahí!.- Gritó mientras buscaba algo para abrir la puerta.

* * *

Rika llegó a divisar una quebrada y una silueta casi llegando a la punta de esa quebrada... era de allí de dónde provenía el sonido de aquella canción ... la que ella le cantaba a su padre cuando era una niña...

**Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete**

Rika decidió acercarse para saber quién era esa niña. Conforme daba más pasos, Más acortaba la distancia entre ambas. Logró divisar que la niña llevaba un vestido...

**Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru**

...Ese vestido le era sumamente familiar a Rika. No recordaba donde lo había visto. Pero lo conocía. Esto hizo que Rika se pusiera algo tensa al acercarse más. _Estonomedabuenaespina... Rayos... que sueño loco tendré ahora ¬¬_

**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o **

-Oye...- Comenzó a preguntarle acercándose a su hombro. Pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla, esta se dio vuelta.- QUÉ...- Rika se paralizó totalmente..

-¿Qué...es esto...?-Preguntó Horrorizada.

_**Onegai tsutaete ne...**_

_**

* * *

**Where is the edge of your darkness emotions? ...(8)_

_Ja! Capi terminado! espero les haya gustarlo (a mi me gustó escribirlo ^^)_

_La verdad es que ya estamos llegando a la parte que queríamos desde hace mucho... la batalla está por cmenzar. pero todo parte desde la mente (Cuya única debilidad es el corazón)(acabo de darles la clave del lo que pasará despues! ¬¬ XD) esa sera su pista (hoy estoy de buenas ^^)._

_Espero el capi les haya gustado. Si tiene aguna crítica o sugerencia solo háganmela saber. Ya saben donde (INbox, review, blog etc..)_

_Se cuidan y espero nos leamos pronto ^^ (la escuela se pone ruda ¬¬)_

_Saludos!_

_Dark Ice-Girl_

_(¬¬)/  
_


	24. El hogar del subconsciente II parte

_Hola Gente! O al menos a los ue me estan leyendo en este momento :D_

_Pues ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última actualización ... Etto... gomen u.u_

_Pero he vuelto grcia a que mi liceo se ha ido a toma indefinida! (ahora río,luego llorare por la recuperación .)_

_En fn, siempre hay mas motivos para reir ¿Noes verdad? :D Bien antes de empezar, agradecer las visitas que han sido bastantes... x3 Y tmbien como siempre, los reviews que han dejado, asi que: **Panchito vecinoo** , **Ootonashi**, **Robin Usagi** **Utsunumiya**, **Kbzoniko** y **AnKeOzA - The King of Heaven.** Muchas gracias! x3_

_Bien empezemos..._

**Capítulo 24: "El hogar del subconsciente (Parte 2): La Declaración de Guerra".**

_(Basado en la canción "Where is the Edge" de Within Temptation)_

Bien... Hemos llegado...- informó Hikaru parando repentinamente.

-A dónde?

-Ves ese castillo que está allá?- Le dijo señalando un castillo que se encontraba a aproximadamente kilómetro y medio.- Allí están sus camaradas...

Al oír esa frase la cara de Takato se llenó de felicidad- Eso es fantástico debemos ir por ellos!- Dijo lleno de emoción por encontrar a Guilmon.

-Irás tu solo.

-¡¿qué?¡

-Yo debo encargarme de otros asuntos, lo importante es que tengas presente que en ese lugar, hay una importante concentración de poder oscuro... Ni pienses en ir solo.

-¿cómo rayos quieres que llegue allí entonces?- Preguntó el chico ciertamente irritado al oír esas palabras... ESTABA SOLO! Cómo llegaría entonces...- _¿acaso este tipo e está tomando el pelo?- _Pensó con irritación

- Seguramente en este momento pienses que te estoy tomando el pelo... pero, sé abierto, YO NO DIGO LAS COSAS POR NADA.

- _Acaso este tipo lee la mente? -.-" -_ Takato se calmó un poco. Sabía que lo que Hikaru había dicho era cierto. Si bien Hikaru no era su compañía ideal, sabía que Hikaru sabía todo lo que pasaría..

-Oye Hikaru... ¿qué clase de asuntos?

-Asuntos que no puedes saber por el momento. Nos vemos- Hikaru desapareció.

- Oye, espera!- Takato intentó impedir que se fuera... pero fue en vano.- ¿ A qué se refiere...?- Pensó mientras vaí a a Hikaru desvancerse entre las sombras con un rumbo desconocido.

En otro lado de ese lugar..

-Oye cyberdramon Regresa!- Grita Ryo mientras corría desesperádamente tras su digimon luego de que este impulsivamente volara en dirección contraria.- ¿A dónde rayos me llevas? ¡detente!- Trató de mantenerlo quieto con su digivice pero al igual que ontras ocasiones no dio resultado.

Takato caminaba por allí intentado encontrar la forma de llegar a ese castillo sin pasa a llevar la advertencia que Hikaru le había dado. Fue entonces cuandie scuchó un feroz ruido y gritos de una voz muy conocida. Haciendó uso de su fllida y casi nula inruición, Takato intentó localizar el origen de los ruidos y se dió cuenta dequé o mejor dicho quienes producían eso ruidos...

-Ryo!-Gritó intentando llamar la atención del tamer quien estaba completamente enfrascado tratando de controlar a su digimo.

Akyama sintió su noombre e inmediatamente reaccinó.- Takato! ¿qué haces aquí?- Djo luego de mirar con sorna a Cyberdramos que por fin se había quedado quieto.

-Pues, es algo dificil de explicr, pero a grandes razgos llegue por una columna de luz..y tu?

-No lo sé, solo desperte aqui, aún no se cómo... ¿estás tú solo?

-No, Rika y Henry tmben están aqui...

-¿ella está bien?- Preguntó comenzando a camnar de regreso a donde se encontraban.

-Si, ambos lo están.

-Eso es bueno- Dijo caminando junto a Takato.- Al parecer el panorama no es muy bueno...

- Lo sé...

-es por eso mismo que deben cuidala mucho Takato, las cosas de por s´son complicadas...

-A que te refieres...?

-Verás, ese día que nos encontramos, hay muchas cosas que ella y yo pudimos conversar... Cosa que fue extraña si consideramos que Rika ha sido arisca conmigo desde siempre...

*****Flash Back...*****

-... Yo... Lo siento...-Dijo la chica admitiendo por increíble que suene que Ryo tiene razón.- Ven... te lo explicaré..- Dijo la chica no con el mejor de los tonos.

-De acuerdo...-Dijo Ryo poniendose al día junto a la pelirroja para conversar de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos (para variar).- Pues... ¿qué ha pasado...?

- Bien... es algo largo

-Tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo, bueno, tenemos, no creo que tardemos muy poco en regresar :)

-Tienes razón...Pues por dónde empezar... ¿tienes idea de lo raro que suena todo junto?

-No lo sabre hasta que dejes de poner trabas... mejor empieza...

-Bien... Supongo que ya sabes lo que ocurrió con mi mamá...-Dijo con un notorio decaimiento...

-Si, bueno, todos lo saben. Los medios lo difundieron bastante. Conociéndote, si hubieras estado despierta, te hubieras acriminado...

Rika mediosonrío por el comentario -Tal vez...Pero, ese no es el punto. Luego de ese sueño comenzaron a pasar cosas raras...- Comentó omitiendo su amnesia, la existencia de Hikaru y Kaoru y las sombras que la perseguían.

-¿qué tipo de cosas?

-Regresaron.-Fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

Ryo guardó silencio por unos segundos...-Aguarda... ellos no pod...

-Pero lo hicieron, ingluso Yuggoth no pudo detenerlos-Interrumpió la chica.- Su flujo de información es aún más grande que ese bobo sistema.-Aclaró con un poco d rabia.

-Ya veo...

*****Fin del flashback...*****

- A lo que voy, es que cuando hablamos, pude notar una expresón de dolor y cansancio muy grande en ella, A pesar de que si la forma de forma normal no lo notaras facilmente.

-No te entiendo...

- Lo que ocurre con Rika es como las viejas estrategias chinas...

-cómo?

-Es simple: Cuando queires vencer a un jugador, a veces la clave es darle e lo que más le duele... Rika no suele demostraelo mucho, pero las cosas que han pasado, ella pretende dejarla en la cuerda floja. Poreso debes cuidarla... Es muy vulnerable.

Takato quedó pensativo de las palabras de Ryo ¿cuerda floja? ¿vulnerable? Esas eran palabras qu si bien eran ciertas, no las había asmilado completamente. Rika es su amiga. Una de las mejores, a pesar de todo. Ryo le había dado al clavo. Todas las cosas que han pasado solo han pasado para quebrantarla y derrotarla.. pero ellos debían ser su soporte, fuera como fuera.- Tienes Razón.

-Oye... ¿Acaso sabes lo de...

-Ruki?, si lo sé, cuando caminaba hacia acá nos topamos con algunos digimons de la resistencia, ellos nos contaron arte de la historia y a juzgar los hecho y semejanzas entre ellas, supuse que se trtaba de Rika. - Explicó.

-Ya veo... Entonces tiene bastante sentido todo lo que has dicho...

- Así es...

-Entonces Corre peligro...

- Lo sé...Por eso debemos encontrarla.-Sugrió Ryo.

-No. Prmero debemos ayudar a nuestos camaradas- Dijo señalando el lugar a donde ambos iban inicalmente: El castillo.

- Ahora que lo noto...-Comenzó mirando a todas partes.- ¿y Guilmon?

-.-" Takato nose tomo la molestia de contestar y solo señaló con su dedo índice hacia lugar.

-Ya veo.

Hay que sacarlos de allí. Tambien están Terriermon y Renamon.

-Pues que esperamps!- Dijoponiéndose en macha.

-No es tan simple!- Dijo deteniendolo.- Es el lugar del enemigo...

Ryo sonrió con confianza. -Dejanoslo a nosotros-Dijo dandole una palmada a cyberdramon.

* * *

Henry estaba sentado en el corredor, sus manos estaban completamente lastimadas luego de tratar lo sum posible por abrir esa puerta: Tiró pieras, trato de forzarla, trató de derribarla etc. Ya estaba cansado, pero más aún estaba frustrado. No soportaba la idea de que Rika estviera sola a merced de la persona que le ha causado tanto daño era algo que simplemete no podia aguantar, pero que escapaba de sus manos.

- No tienes que preocparte tanto...- Dijo una voz junto a él.

- TU? ¿Qué haces aquí? Rika te ha buscado como loca!-Exclamó sorprendido a encontrarse con Hikar.

- Tarde o temprano debía suceder Henry, la misma Rika lo dijo. No se puede huír todo el tiempo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Preuntó henry.

- Lamento ausentarme, pero antes de reaparecer habían unas cuantas cosas que debía prdenar antes de enrcontrarla- Se disculpó Hikaru evitando responder la pregunta de Henry.

- ¿cóo vamos a sacarla?- Pregntó Henry

- ¿sacarla? No podemos sacarla- Sentenció Hikaru poniéndose frente a la puerta.

- ¿qué dices?

- No podemos sacar a Rika de allí, Rika debe hallar la salida por sí misma.- Explicó Hikaru bajando su rostro y apretando sus puños.

- Hikaru, no podemos dejarla allí! es peligroso!

- Lo sé!- Grit´ópara calmar a Henry-... se que de verdad quieres yudarka Henry, pro no dejes que tus sentimientos te nublen la perspectiva- Le dijo mirando atentamente a Henry.

-¿A qé te refieres?

-A buen entendedor... pocas palabras... Sabes perfectamente Henry, no te niegues.

Henry no supo como reaccionar ante esas palabras. Su amistad con Rika es algo completamente asimilado... Desde hace años han compartido toda clase de aventuras, venciendo las facetas más duras del caracter de la pelirroj,a y haciendo de lado sus diferencias, sin duda, se habían vuelto unos grades amigos y compañeros. Comenzó a recordar esos momentos de disimlados errebatos que tuvo por ella. Cuando hablaban opr telefono o cuando esta dirigía parte de su atención a Takato o Akiyama (a pesar de que esta hubiese cerrado ese tema completamente). A finald e cuentas son amigos... Peor si eran amigos ¿por qé se molestaba tanto cuando apntaba sua tencion a estos sujetos?, ¿que pasaba? ¿qué es lo que Hikaru trataba de decirle?

Apretó sus puños y se quedó meditando allí.. en silencio, en el suelo ante la mirada triunfante de Hikaru que or fin lograba comprender parte de las cosas que vendrían.

Henry entó en un trance interno... como qien se mete en una caja y la cierra para no ser visto por el mundo. Entonces, comenzó a reflexionar más abiertamente con el mismo.

Hikaru miró con empatía esa situación, pes, no hace mucho, había pasad por aqella misma y situacion y ese fatídico sentimiento.

* * *

**POV de Rika:**

_... Este lugar es tan.. pacíficio que definitivamente no estoy muerta..._

_A fin de cuentas, personas como yo, no se van al cielo precisamente- Mira hacia la forntera...- Aún así... a pesar de que me arrepiento de muchas cosas... La vida me ha pasado la cuenta- Recoge algunas flores.- Supongo que esto es o que recibo por haber sido así en e pasado.- Sonríe con ironía y se recuesta en el pasto.- Suopngo que la muerte no es sficiente para alguien como yo._

_Cerré mis ojos y comenzé a sentir el silencio tan abrumante y tranquilo que me rodeaba. Sentí que podía mezclarme con el viento en ese mismo momento... ese silencio_

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con el oscuro cielo sobre mí. Tan scuro que sentía que todo su peso caía sobre mi... _

_Ese momento se vio interrumpido por una voz... juraría que igual a la mía, cantando una cación..._

_Aquella canciómn.. tantos recuerdos.._

_Comenzé a seguirla en dirección a dónde fuese más oíble. Mi sorpresa fue cuando me di cuenta de que era aquella cancion que solía cantar con mi padre. No me usta admitirlo, pero cada vez que pienso en esa canción.. mi corazón... se se sente apretado... Duele...-Pensó agachando la cabeza._

_En el camino me dic uenta que la temperatura bajó readicalmente y que las plantas tenían sereno. El cual se hiz más grueso hasta llegar a el hielo... Creí saber lo que pasaba... pero en un intento desesperado, Entonces me d´cuenta... por mi esperanza de que solo fuera un sueño de estar en Narnia se abrumó por completo..._

_Entonces.. la ví. Sentí un dolor de estómago intenso. Sabía qien era esa persona... Pero mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, obligándome a ver por mi misma quién era..._

_Me acercé a la cima y tan solo quedamos a unos pocos centímetros de distancia... Vi su ropa y me sonó familiar.. es más juraría que era no de esos vestidos que mamá solía llevarme.._

___...Debo admitir que mi corazón sabía que esto pasaría..._

_-Oye..?- Pregunté tratando que llamar su atención. Acerqué mi mano a su hombro para que me escuchara, pero incluso antes de rozarla, se dio vuelta..._

_Sentí m corazón later más rapido y como si sangre se enfriaba...-¿Qué es esto?- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes ella: Una niña igual a mi, con los ojos rojos y un aura sumamente negra... inmediatamente aparecieron un par de alas rasgadas y sin algunas plumas y su risa... su risa era siniestra..._

_Sin duda alguna era ella, la Reina del Hielo... Ruki..._

**Fin del POV**

Ambas se miraban directoa los ojos. Rika no podía disimular su impacto, haciendo sin querer que Ruki ganara terreno, dejandola leer todo lo que su mirada transmitía:

- Me alegra que nos conozcamos ...Rika-Chan - Le dijo "Amablemente" guardando una apariencia de ángel... Su apariencia original.

- _No puedo moverme..._- Pensó con dificultad al hallarse quieta.

* * *

**Ciudad de Tokio, Central Hypnos, 23 : 45 pm.**

-Este lugar es aterrador- Comentó Juri recorriendo uno de los largos y oscuros pasillos de aquel lugar.

- Lo sé, la primera vez que vine me perdi por todos estos pasillos.. casi me mori del miedo-Comentó Renge calmando a Juri meintras Hirokazuy Kenta se limitaban a tirtar en silencio.

-Ha-hace mu-mu-mucho frí-io aquí.- Solto Hirokazu.

-Ya llegamos- Anunció la chica mientras abria una puerta. Al otro lado de esa puerta se encontraban Jyang y Yamaki con algunos otos funcionarios de Hypnos.

Jyang estabamuy concentrado en lo que hacía hasat que notó que alguien se ponía de pie junto a él.

-Houshakuji Renge!- Gritó desprevendo sn tener ni lamenor idea de como llegó la chica al esas locacones.

-Sr. Wong. Debo hablar con Usted.- Dijo con determinación.

* * *

El ambiente se hallaba tenso...

Las hojas caían congeladas al suelo húmedo, el hielo que cubría casi cada rincón de ese antes hermoso bosque escucrría hasta lo más profundo de su tuétano ... Estaba allí, inmóvil bajo la mirada de aquella ciatura que habá causado tantos problemas...

- Supongo que en algún momento tendrás que decirme para qué rayos me trajiste...- Comentó Rika intentando moverse.

- Supones bien... Rika- Le dijo acercándose ...- Supones bien- Dijo tomando parte de su cabello entre sus manos.

- Suel...tame- Le dijo con dificutad y despecio intentando mover su cabeza.

Ruki sonrió con burla ante los gestos de dificultad de la pelirroja.- ¿De verdad esperas vencerme así?- Le preguntó con diversión caminando por el entorno.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Tu y yo...- se acercó amablemente...- Podríamos llegar a ser grandes aliadas sabes...

Rika la miró so sarcasmo, comos le estuvieran contando el chiste más divertido del mundo.- Hablas en serio?

-Rika, sin darte cuenta, concentras mucho poder... ¿Has pensado too lo que podríamos logar con tu poder y mi experiencia?- Planteó imaginado maravillada las cosas que podrían llegar a lograr.

-Ganar?... ¿Qué?

Ruki guardó silencio desde suposición, dibujó una sonrisa ens us labios y comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de la pelirroja, quein se hallaba sumamente confundida por la reacción de esta.

-MIra a tu alrededor Rika -Le dijo mostrandole el lugar en que se hallaban- Podríamso crear esto, o algo mucho mejor... ¿NO te gustaría?

- Ni creas que caere en tus cuentos baratos, ¿ acaso me tomas por idiota?

-Insisto… tu y y podríams ser grandes aliadas sabes…

Pfff Por favor, quien querría ser aliado tuyo

…

-¿Por qué te burlas? Kyouya si confía en mi.

-Confia en ti porque está cegado…Tú lo cegaste ¿no es verdad?

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo no hago nada que no quieran...

…

Claro que lo hago, sobre todo de ti.

-Sabes Rika, siempre supe que reaccionarías así…¿sabes cómo?

- No tienes idea cuan interesada esty–Bufó a´n inmóvil desde su posición.

-Justo por eso… aunque no quieras admitirlo… somo iguales…

-Tu comentario me ofende.. Yo jamás sería como tú

…

Eso crees…?- preguntó inquisitiva.- Acaso, ¿no quieres verlo por ti misma?- Le dijo con un jarrón de mármol en su mano acercándola a un estaque….

-¿Qué haces…?- Preguntó forzandose a no avanzar…

-Mostrandote quien eres en realidad Rika… nada más…

Ruki derramó el jarrón con agua en la fuente, de donde Rika sin explicarse como, comenzó a ver aqellos momentos que ella simplemente había borrado de su memoria: Su tiempos de cazadora. No pudo evitar soltar una pqueña lágrima al verse a ella misma hace unos pocos años literalmente destrozando a os mismos seres que ella se había prometido proteger poco tiempo despues…

-¿Ves?... Tu y yo somo iguales Rika, solo debes dejar de contenerte…

¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro… a final de cuentas, sabes que el poder te agrada… Es pos eso que decidí buscarte…

-¿Buscarme..?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?…¿ No has asociado nada?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Acaso crees qe un par de aspirinas te doparían? ¿Acaso crees que un vehículo se vuelca a 80 km/hr?

*****Flash back*****

-Es que estoy muy cansada ...- Dijo Rika poniendo su mayor cara de pucherito.

-mira, ten- Dijo Rumiko mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolso.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Dijo Rika observando- ¿acaso quieres darme anfetaminaso algo así?

-¡Ay Rika, es solo una! Yo as uso todo el tiempo y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta- dijo tranquilizando a la chica que comenzaba a levantar la voz.

-Es por eso que se te cayeron los tornillos mamá- dijo Rika terminadose de enojar. Mirí el frasco que su madre le había entregado.- ¿Aspirinas?- Rika suspiró de alivi al ver que su madre no andaba en cosas raras como todas las modelos (cosas qe le asustaba un poco del mundo el modelaje)

Rumiko notó la expresión de alivio de Rika y le sonrió desde su lugar. Rika solo le correspondió la sonrisa.- _Algo anda mal…_- Pensó.

*****Fin del Flash Back.*****

Rika reflexionó profundamente en ese recuerdo, el último antes del accidente, en las extrañas y notoriamente subliminales palabras de Ruki y entonces…Lo descubrió...

Subió s mirada ocn furia y dirigió una mirada de odio hacia la persona que tenía frete a ella.

-Tú lo hiciste no es verdad? - Preguntó con su voz quebrada en un estada de furia total.

Ruki guardó silencio y sonrío cínicamente.

Fuiste tú!- Gritó con furia soltándose del"agarre de Ruki" sin saber cómo, se dirigió a ella agresivamente con un impulsivo deseo de hacerle daño. Ruki por su parte no puso resistencia…

-Por tú culpa ella murio creyendo que había sido la culpable de todo!–Gritó entre lágrimas zamarreándola por los hombros. Ruki seguía sonriendo.

_Eso es..._

-… Rika… dejala salir…- Le dijo una voz en su interior mientras Ruki seguía mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos. Rika comprendió en seguida lo que pretendía…Y en su efecto la soltó y retrocedió inmediatamente, miró sus manos con horror dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-¿Eso era lo que querías verdad?

-Si me destruyes o no, no tiene relevancia, a fin de cuentas… Si yo muero, tambien lo harás tú…

-Eso no es cierto!

Claro que lo es…- Dijo acercándose y por ende Rika retrocediendo.- Luz no vive sin oscuridad… Ese es el orden primordial de lso elemntos…

Rika hizo oídos sordos a la declaración de Ruki...

-_Ahora lo entiendo todo...-_ Pensó para ella misma Retrocediendo...

-Lo único que debes entender Rika, es que s no te unes a mi...deberas prepararte para la derrota...

- No poderderé contra tí... -Dijo retrocediendo más rápido, mrandola con desafiante y con desprecio.

- Ya has hecho tu elección...-Le dijo haciendola caer dentro de un agujero negro que había dejado abrir bajo los pies de Rika.

-Eh!- Gritó Rika despertando En la habitación oscura en la uqe habá sido encerrada. Se puso de pie intentando recobrar la cordura luego de la "conversación" con Ruki, miró hacia la perilla y esta se abrió sin que ella siquiera la tocara... Henry y Hikaru inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva.- Solo soy yo...

-Rika! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Henry percatándose de si estaba lastimada.

-Estoy bien... Nada inesperado...- COntesto decaídamente.- Vaya... al fn apareciste...- Le espetó a Hikaru quien la miraba fijamente desde su posición.

-Sabes bien que no podía aparecer antes...

Rika ignoró la explicación de Hikaru. -Ya lo sé... No puedes cambiar el curso de las cosas.- Citó con fastidio dirigiéndose rápidamente al Living.- _Por favor que no lo haya hecho...- _Se dijo con una mínima esperanza.

* * *

- Viximon! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron sus compañeros de encierro.

-Si... es solo que... soñé con Rika- Confesó con preocupación al recordar las vívidas imágenes de ese sueño. - Algo anda mal...- Presntió.

-Momantai... Estará bien... Todos lo estaremos.- Le dijo Zerimon. En ese momento Viximon De-evolucionó a Reremon.

-Está debilitándose en este lugar... hay que salir de aquí...- Comenzó Gigimon. Derrepente, su olfato captó un olor completamente inconfundible para él.- ¡Takato!- Exclamó.

Zerimon miró con expectación a Gigimon quien descontroladmente se arrojó sobre el muro dejándolo ciertamente inestable.

-Tal vez vienen por nosotros.

- Es probable.- Dijo una voz ajena a los 3 digimons.

-Tu?-Preguntó Zerimon.

-Asi es...Yo. - Dijo Kaoru señalandose a él mismo.

- ¿Qué sucede Kaoru?- Preguntó Reremon acercándose lentamente.

-Ya casi acabas de de-evolucionar.- Comentó mirando sriamente el estado del Digimon.

-Lo sé...

- Hay que sacarte de aquí.-Se dijo con determinacón.

- Vas a ayudarnos? -Kaoru asiente y le hace señal de que bajen la voz- Pero si tu eres..

-Oscuridad? Lo se... pero que lo sea no significa que debo dejar morir a el único digimon que puede remediar esta situación.

Los tres Digimons quedaron perplejos ante la declaración de su aparente obligado enemigo.

-Solo les pido que confien en mi y no hablen nada. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

-Bien.- Kaoru se retiró de las celdas.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Rika?- Le preguntó Henry detrás de la pelirroja que analizaba frenéticamente aquellos "SImbolismos" que habán encontrado en esa misma casa...De pronto, pegó un respingo y miró a Henry casi en Shock. Tomó aquella cortina blanca con su mano y se dió cuenta que aquel manchón negro que tenía se había dispersado pro todo el género. Que las velas de los candelabros se habían encendido y que las Rosas smplemente estabandestrozadas... Solo podía significar una cosa...- Tu tambien crees que signifique eso?- Le preguntó Henry sabiendo implícitamente el signficado.

-Asi es... Es tan claro ahora... - Dijo aún sosteniendo la cortna en su mano.- ... Esto es una declaración de Guerra- Dijo apretando las cortinas contra sus puños.

Henry asintiópara si dándose cuenta que sus estimaciones eran correctas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Hikaru observando a la pelirroja salir por la puerta.

-No podemos ganar la batalla solos, ahora que estás con nosotros, llévanos con ellos.- Le dijo sin voltearse y saliendo pro la puerta...

* * *

Hypnoss, Medianoche.

-Señor Yamaki!- Llamó una mujer de pelo corto desde su asiento. Los flujos salvajes se han liberado.

-¡¿Qué?

- Un flujo de craturas digitales circula por los alrededores del Shinjukú.

-Maldita sea...

-Yamaki!- Gritó Jyang entrando desdela puerta.

-¡Ahora qué pasa!

-Debemos hablar, urgentemente!- Anunció jadeante el padre de Henry.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Capi terminado. Wow... ya es el 24... (No pensé que el fic duraría tanto :S)_

_Espero les haya gustado el capi. La verdad me sentí inspirada escibiendolo Decidí dejarlo hasta ahí porque os ino hubiera acabado escribiendo un testamente el porte del Everest. _

_Espero que con esto haya quedado claro la mencón de Takato en el capítulo anterior y la de Ryo en el 22 :D (todo estaba calculado xD)_

_La mención de Calumon se despejara en los siguientas capitulos. Y... bueno, solo aclararé esos 3 puntos por ahora._

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Todo eso ya saben dónde: - Inbox, Review etc...^^_

_Su opinion es muy valiosa! *-*_

_Bien pues, me despido, debo vaguear un rato (Ya es casi una necesidad xD)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Se Cuidan. Besos..._

**_Dark Ice- Girl._**

_(^-^)y_


	25. Una Promesa

_Hola! Si, soy yo aqui de nuevo! (Jeje) pues les trago un capi nevo, que por cierto salio bastante largo (Un poco más de 11 hojas de Word!) Lamento la demora (La explicación se las dejé al final de página) Esper les guste este capítulo!_

_Antes de empezar, agradecer el review de AnKeOzA- The KIng Of Heaven. Y a todos los que han entrado a leer este fic, inclso con lo avanzado qe está... Muchas gracias y Saludos!_**  
**

**Capítulo 25: "Una Promesa".**

_(Basado en las canciones "No fear" de The Rasmus y "The gift of a friend" de Demi Lovato)_

¿Existe algún problema con que podamos ingresar a su cuarto?- Preguntó mostrando la orden de parte del gobierno.

- No…- Accedió la sirvienta de la familia abriendo ampliamente la puerta para que todos los peritos pudieran ingresar.

Cuando ingresaron se encontraron con un cuarto ordenado y sumamente limpio y ordenado. Revisaron el armario y se dieron cuenta de que al menos ropa no faltaba. Revisando más profundamente encontró un montón de digicartas ocultas en una caja, hasta las especies más raras, encontró n cronómetro a un cotado de su almohada el cal marcaba cero y al frente… Un escritorio con su ordenador encendido conectado a un hardware externo y n pendrive.

Yamaki rápidamente se dirigió al electrodoméstico para revisar que se hallaba ahí… Abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que esa base de datos la había diseñad él mismo conjunto el equipo de creadores de la zona digital en protección de esta. Observó por unos momentos las estadísticas ahí presentes y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que golpear el escritorio. Tomó su celular y marcó un número en especial.

* * *

- Oye Renge, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Kenta aburrido en una sala de espera.

- -OH!, es cierto, no les he contad aún…- Recordó.

- -Bien pues… ¿Qué esperas?- "Preguntó" Hirokazu.

- -Bien… Bueno..-comenzó.- Uds. saben para empezar quienes son los desaparecidos verdad?

- Rika, Takato y Henry- Contestó Juri.

- -Bueno.. Hay 2 personas más.

- ¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Juri ligeramente alterada.

- Ryo Akiyama y mi primo… Kyouya Ootori.

- ¡Ryo!- Gritaron Hirokazu y Kenta en coro lamentándose entre lloriqueos no poder ver alguna hazaña suya.

- - Ignóralos… ¬¬ - Comentó Juri.- Por favor, sigue…

- Pues… MI primo Kyouya.. él … el abrió la puerta… EL hackeó Hipnos y provocó gran parte de este desastre…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes…?- Preguntó Juri con mucho asombro.

- Porque… Yo lo ayudé a Hackear Hypnoss.

- ¿Que hiciste qué?- Preguntaron los 3 presentes con cólera.

- -Yo sustraje la información de las bases de datos de Hypnoss y de sus programas, los sustraje de la computadora de Henry… hace 1 semana…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste..?

- -No lo sé… supongo que … me dejé llevar por sus palabras…- Se lamentó

- -Eso quiere decir que es n enemigo?- Preguntó

- Renge asintió con tristeza…- Así es…

Juri Hirokazu y Kenta se miraron entre sí y salieron corriendo del lugar. Cuando salieron al exterior sintieron gritos de pánico de las personas aledañas, corrieron hacia donde se sentían más fuertes aquellos gritos y entonces, los vieron… algo que la mirada de los tres no contemplaban por mucho tiempo para su alegría y pesar: Digimons salvajes.

Los tres se miraron con alerta y acordaron separarse a buscar sus digivices y luego reunirse en la casita de Guilmon.

* * *

**Digimundo, a ese mismo momento…**

-Angelicmon… Mi señor, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Se encuentra en el cuarto sagrado… intentando ordenar las cartas Kaoru.

-Maldita sea! Eso no puede pasar- Pensó para sí desesperado.- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?- Preguntó con interés.

- Sabes que tarda horas… o hasta que acierta a la combinación.

-Tienes razón. Aún queda tiempo…

-¿A dónde vas?

- Eso no te importa- Le contestó duramente desapareciendo del lugar. Dejando perplejo al digimon.

* * *

- Oye Rika ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Henry.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.- Se limitó a decir secamente.

Henry no se tragó n una sola palabra de esa respuesta sin emabrgo, como estaban las cosas, prefirió guardar silencio. Hikaru, quien llevaba la delantera la miró con preocupación desde su posición, cuya mirada fue respondido con una mirada de rabia de parte de Rika.

-Hikaru, estamos cerca?- Preguntó en el mismo tono que le había contestado a Henry.

-Estamos por llegar – Le dijo

Rika simplemente no contestó.

* * *

-Bien… ¿Recuerdas el plan?- Preguntó Takato a Monodramon (Quien fue devolucionado por Ryo por medio de una carta) .

-Si!- Asintió tomando aire para poner en marcha su plan.-

-Entonces..

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó una voz nada familiar a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Takato se sorprendió al comprender de quien se trataba: Alto, Pelo naranja, piel pálida, idéntico a Hikaru pero con ropa oscura.- Tu eres…

-…Kaoru. El hermano de Hikaru.

- Uds. son el Ying y Yang del digimundo no es verdad?- Preguntó Ryo con curiosidad.

Kaoru lo miró por un par de segundos en silencio- La resistencia te ha informado bien.- Comentó sonriente.

-Cómo lo sabes…?- Preguntó impresionado por lo cierto de su afirmación.

-Con solo mirar un par de segundos, pedo saber todo acerca de las personas.

-Cómo Hikaru- Comparó Takato.

-Asi es…- Asintió.-

-Hey!- Tu ni deberías estar con nosotros.

-Ya lo sé… ¿Podrías bajar la voz?- Preguntó ocultándose.- Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí.

-Comprendemos…- Acató Ryo tapándole la boca a Takato.

-Bien, pues, así están las cosas. Seré el guardían Yang del digimundo, pero no por eso soy su enemigo… No quiero Dañar ni a Hikaru ni a Rika. Ellos son muy importantes para este lugar y para mí. Sin embargo, no pudo abandonar mi puesto, ya que las cosas dictan que debo estar con él…

- … Kyouya?

-Como lo sabes?

- Me di cuenta de los tonos e indirectas que él y Rika se lanzaban cada vez qe se encontraban en el mundo real... La verdad fue algo rápido…

- Solo puedo decirles que allí adentro están Zerimon, Gigimon y Reremon. Reremon está Deevolucionando progresivamente, debemos sacarlos cuanto antes.

-Justo íbamos a hacer eso. ¬¬- Comentaron ambos.

-Están enfermos si piensan que pueden pasar libremente por allí. Está rodeado. Si quieren sacarlos, deben atacar desde adentro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer…?

-Atacaré dese adentro… La guerra se avecina- Dijo mirando al cielo. – Yo los dejaré salir. Kyoya no puede hacerme nada. Si ven a Rika.. Díganle por favor… que haga lo que haga por favor no la escuche…

-¿Qué?

-Solo díganselo. La resistencia está con Uds.- Dijo desapareciendo. Ante sus ojos.

- Eso fue… raro…

-Lo sé.. Todo se ha vuelto raro...- Contestó Takato.

* * *

-Jyang, qué crees que sea esto…

- Si mi hijo, sus 2 amigos, Akiyama y Ootori han desaparecido, es cosa de sumar hechos…: La vuelta de los salvajes, el bloqueo de Yuggoth, la desaparición, las sombras…

- ¿Cree que tenga que ver con lo ocurrió hace unos años?

- No creo que se deba a D-LIPA, creo que esto es algo mayos.- Dijo analizando el perímetro. Regresemos al edificio, no podemos apagar el equipo, necesito el respaldo de _Shaggai_.

-Entendido

* * *

Kaoru caminaba entre los calabozos de aquel oscuro castillo…

- Demidevimon, hay una situación en el ala oeste del castillo, ¿Podrías ir a ver lo que ocurre?- Preguntó imperativamente.

- Si señor.

- Eso fue fácil- Pensó dirigiéndose rápidamente a el calabozo de los pequeños digimons.- Oigan!- Llamó silenciosamente…. Es hora.- Les dijo apresurándolos.

- Los pequeños digimons se acercaron rápidamente al ser digital quien les indico que tomaran su mano. En cosa de segundos Los digimons habían desaparecido junto con él…

-Concéntrate- Pensó Kyouya respirando hondamente para sí con un mazo de nueve cartas en la mano…- Si fallo… perderemos todo lo que hemos logrado…- pensó apretando los puños con fuerza. Miró hacia la puerta con determinación -… Ganaremos…- se dijo comenzando a intentarlo nuevamente.

-Llegamos!- Dijo Kaoru apareciendo nuevamente tras Takato y Ryo.

-Gigimon!- Exclamó Takato con alegría recibiendo a s camarada en los brazos.

-Takato!

-Ryo miró alegremente la escena y luego miró a Zerimon.

- Reremon no se encuentra bien- Dijo con tristeza mirando al digimon que Kaoru traía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Acercándose lentamente a Kaoru.

-Ha estado mucho tiempo allí… Rodeada de un fuerte poder oscuro, podríamos decir que la esta "Consumiendo"- Explicó Kaoru.- Deberán llevársela lejos por un momento.

-Entiendo.

-¿Pero a dónde iremos?

-Pro el momento no tengo certeza de en que lugar estamos… pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para actuar, Dentro de ese castillos se encuentra la perta del Destino, la cual abre un portal hacia le mundo real, si lo logra, serán prácticamente imparables. Kyoya lleva días tratando de abrirla… y creo que está cerca de lograrlo… por favor, dense prisa.

Takato digería esa noticia desde s posición, formando una expresión de desesperación notoria en su rostro. Además… Necesitaran refuerzos. Los ejércitos de Kyouya son enormes.

-Entiendo.- Debo irme, si me descubren habrá problemas para todos.- Dijo desapareciendo nuevamente.

- Bien, creo que nos dijo suficiente.- Comentó Takato perplejo.

- Si. Será mejor aléjanos un poco. Debemos cuidarlos. Monodramon, vamos.

Ambos tamers caminaron un buen rato antes de encontrar un buen refugio, finalmente encontraron una pequeña y honda caverna donde ocultarse, rodeada de rocas que permitían una buena visual hacia el castillos sin ser descubiertos.

- Supongo que aquí estaremos seguros – comentó Takato observando la condición de Reremon. – Reremon ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con preocupación.

- Estoy bien Takato- Derepente el pequeño digimon pegn un respingo.- ¡Están aquí!- Gritó

- ¿Quiénes?- Preguntaron Takato y Ryo, el cual al oír los gritos del digimon bebé apareción de inmediato junto a ellos.

El digimon bebé saltó de los brazos de Takato y corrío en dirección de aquella presencia, Todos los presentes la siguieron.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por este camino?- Preguntó Henry algo inquieto mirando hacia atrás.

Hikaru guardó silencio ante esa pregunta. Solo lo miró y asintió. Rika iba tras ellos tranquilamente hundida en sus pensamientos…¿qué clase de cosas pasarían más adelante? ¿Estaría dispuesta a sacrificar algo por la victoria? ¿Qué tanta ventaja tenía Ruki sobre ella? Eran solo algunas de las preguntas que se formaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Sin embargo una voz a o lejos la sacó de toda clase de pensamientos, una voz que para ella era simplemente inconfundible.

-Rika!- Se sentía una voz y unos pequeños saltos cada vez más cerca.

-Esa voz!- La pelirroja tomó inmediatamente la delantera para reencontrarse con Reremon, su digimon camarada.

-Rika!- Gritó con alegría el pequeño digimon saltando a los brazos de su Tamer.

-Reremon!- Gritó con emoción recibiendo al pequeño digimon en sus brazos.

-Rika!- Gritó Takato al reconocer la silueta de su amiga y corrió apresuradamente en su dirección seguida por Akiyama, quien iba preocupado del séquito de pequeños digimons que los acompañaban.

- Estaba muy preocupada Rika.- Le dijo el pequeño digimon mientras era abrazado con mucha fuerza por Rika.

-Lo sé… yo también lo estaba… de alguna forma…- Le contestó separándose un par de centímetros al oír la voz de su amigo.- Takato!

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- Le dijo efusivamente tomándola amistosamente por el brazo.

-Tu también, ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?- Preguntó la pelirroja intrigada por saber por qué tipo de pellejerías había pasado su amigo.

-Pues es algo largo, pero la torre de luz me trajo cerca de aquí, de hecho, Hikaru fue quien me encontró y me socorrió, de lo contrario quizá a donde hubiese llegado- Comentó sonriente.

Rika notó que alguien más se acercaba.- ¿Estás solo? –

-No, Ryo también esta aquí. ¿Y Henry?

- Ya veo… Henry viene atrás… con Hikaru ¬¬- Explicó calmadamente mencionando al último con fastidio.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada… ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

- Rika!- Gritó Ryo integrándose.- ¡Qué bueno verte!- Saldó amistosamente con a mano a la pelirroja (Cómo siempre).

- Vaya! A Que se debe la sorpresa ¬¬- Comentó sarcástica.

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso -.-"

Rika solo sonrío al ver la reacción de su viejo rival. Sin duda encontrarse con ellos le había subido el ánimo.

-Takato!

-Henry!

El par de amigos se saludó amistosamente mientras Zerimon saltaba a la cabeza de Henry.

-Veo que han aparecido!- Comentó alegre.

-Estaban presos en el castillo, Kaoru los liberó- Explicó Ryo a mdo de saludo.

Rika y Hikaru abrieron los ojos ampliamente al oir ese nombre.- ¿Kaoru estuvo con Uds? ¿Dónde?- Preguntó algo exaltada.

En aquel castillo – Señaló Ryo.- Será mejor que volvamos a ele escondite, no podemos ser descubiertos.-

-Tienes razón, síganos- Indicó Takato animadamente

* * *

Hirokazu y Kenta estaban en silencio esperando que Juri llegara para poder diseñar algún plan para defender la ciudad.

-¿No crees que Juri se ha tardado un poco?

-Si, tal vez n encuentra su digivice o decidió no participar de esto… ya sabes…

- Sería entendible si no lo hace.

-Claro que no lo sería.

-¿De que hablas Hirokazu?

-Todos tenemos n digivice porque somos Tamers, ella aún tiene su digivice, así que aunque no tenga un camarada es nuestra compañera.- Declaró Hirokazu decididamente.

-Tienes razón Hirokazu, pero, ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestros camaradas?

-Eso es lo que no sé. -.-"

-Calu! Ayuda caluluu!.

-Oyes eso?

-No es calumon?

-Eso parece!- Afirmo alarmado- Vamos!- Gritó Kenta corriendo tras en digimon.

-Calumon! ¿Dónde estás?- Comenzó a gritar Hirokazu.

-Hirokazu mira!- Señaló Kenta a un digimon que tenía a Calumon atrapado.

Kenta sacó su digivie para ver los datos de ese digimon.

_Lynxmon, Etapa campeón del tipo vacuna. S tecnica es el aullido salvaje y el puño destructor._

-Rayos, no podemos combatir contra eso….- Maldijo Hirokazu pateando un arbol junto a ellos.

-Debemos ayudar a Calumon de alguna forma.

- pero ¿cómo?

-Ya sé!- Gritó Kenta secreteándose con Hirokazu. El chico e la gorra solo asintió.

-Oye! Mira nosotros somos tu contrincante!- Exclamó Hirokazu corriendo tras el digimon llamando su atención.

-Eso no es cierto, Soy yo!- Exclamó Kenta al lado opuesto de Hirokazu haciendo ruidosas señas.

-No es cierto!

-Si lo es!

El digimon se dio vuelta al menos unas cinco veces en toda esta discusión hasta que finalmente se hartó….

-Y osy tu enemigo!

El digimon terinó por perder la paciencia y comenzó a ataraclos…- Aullido salvaje!.-

-Kenta, Corre!- Advirtió Hirokazu para evitar los ataques del digimon. Ambos comenzaron a huir del digimon esperando que se olvidara de calumon pero eso no sucedió, inadvertidamente el digimon comenzó a seguir a Hirokazu qien acada segundo parecía más acorralado hasta llegar a una pandereta fuera del parque que lo dejaban sin salida.

-Hirokazu!- Pensó Kenta intentando buscar una forma de ayudar a su amigo..- Rayos! Qué puedi hacer!- Pensó con desesperación.

-Pu!.- Se oyó a lo lejos. Inmediatamente el digimon que estaba a punto de atacar a Hirokazu estaba encerrado en un corazón gigante que 2 segundos más tarde explotó haciendo desaparecer al digimon. Kenta miró asombrado la escena y se carcó. Lo sigiente que vio a Hirokazu buscando desesperadamente a Calumon y junto a el s camara: MarineAngemon.

-Eres tú!- Dijo abrazano a s pequeño y poderoso camarada.

-Pu!

-Calulu…!

-Calumon?- Donde estás!

-Calu!

Hirokazu logró verlo entre algunos escombros y lo socorrió.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó cogiéndolo en los brazos.

-Si… Calu…..

-Hirozazu mira quien nos salvó!- Gritó s amigo peliverde emocionado mostándole a MarineAngemon.

-Pero si es MarineAngemos!- Gritó tambien muy entsiasmado!

-Hirokazu! Kenta!- Se sintió una voz femenina acercándose.

-Juri! Te tardaste un buen!

-Lo lamento, pero debia ir por unos amigos.- Dijo indicando a 3 niños tras ella: Suzie, Ai y Mako quienes habían demostrado que el tiempo tambien había pasado sobre sus jóvenes cuerpos. Teniend una apariencia infantil pero no tan pequeña como hace 2 años.-

-Hola!- Saludaron los 3.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Preguntó la chica mirando todo el desastre a su alrededor.

-Un digimon nos atacó.

-¿Qué?

-Habia pescado a calumon pero entnces….- Kenta no pudo seguir cntando porque los digivices de Ai, Szie y Hirokazu empezaron a brillar.

-Se esta descargando un nuevo paquete de datos!

-Puedes ver el tipo de datos que se albergan.

-No, pero el sistema advierte sobre ellos. Al parecer e smuy grande.

Las oficinas de Hypnoss se hallaban en colapso.

-Qué pasa?

Derrepente los digivices de los presentes comenzaron a brillar y 3 figuras comenzaron a descender desde el cielo…

* * *

-¿Qué le sucede a Rika?-Pregntó Ryo

-No lo sabemos… Ya lleva un buen rato con ese genio…

-¿Pasó algo Henry?-Preguntó Takato mirando hacia la silueta de la pelirroja.

-Cuando Takato se separó de nosotros, Rika y yo llegamos a una vieja casa, fuimos a investigar y Rika acabó encerrada en una habitación por horas. Desde que salió de ese lugar ha actuado así…

-Ya veo…

-Se ve my confundida… ¿NO les ha dicho nada al respecto?

-No…- Henry miró a Hikaru.

-Iré a ver lo que le pasa….- Djo Takato levantandose.

-No te dirá nada Takato…

-Lo sé Ryo, pero nada pierdo ocn intentarlo

El chico de Googles se puso de pie y se encamin hacia las afueras de el escondite, junto a su amiga.

-¿Rika?

-¿qué sucede?- Preguntó sin siquiera despegar la vista del castillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente Takato…

- _No lo está-_ Pensó.- Rika…

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó algo fastidiada.

-Sabes, Cuando Kaoru habló con nosotros... El dijo algo que no entendí my bien….

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo :" Díganle por favor… que haga lo que haga por favor no la escuche…"

-¿Qué?

- Se que probablemente entiendes esas palabras mejor que yo…

Rika solo guardó silencio.-Takato…-.

-Rika, no se que pase por tu mente en este momento o que haya sid lo que te haya sucedido allá atrás, pero, si de algo estoy seguro es que eres una chica muy fuerte y estoy seguro que no dejarás que nada te distraiga de tus objetivos….

-Takato…

-…Siempre he pensado que eres muy fuerte y tal vez algo dura, me duele admitir que jamás he podido llegar a ser tan firme, y si el destino dicta que tengas que cumplir esta misión es porque eres perfectamente capaz de cumplirla, no lo dudes… Todos confiamos en ti.

-No sabes cuanto valoro tus palabras…- Takató sonrió.- Pero, -Prosiguió.- Inclso si me concentro Ruki lleva una enorme ventaja sobre mi…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella no es n enemigo qe surgió de la nada. Desde el momento en que spo que Renamon y yo podiamos llegar a convertirnos en Sakuyamon ella comenzó a estudiarme de cerca. Me conoce y…

-..y?

-Nada…- Dijo Recordando la confesion respecto a el accidente de ella y Rumiko.

-¿Estás bien?

Rika no respondió. Takato analizó detenidamente el semblante de la pelirroja.- Rika…?- Preguntó tomandola del brazo.

-En serio ya te dije qe estoy bien!- Gritó fuera de si.

-Rika….

- Lamento haberte gritado de esa forma…- Se disculpó poniéndose de pie y dándole a espalda.

-Rika… Esta bien…

-Pero…- Prosiguió.- No pienses que me he dado por vencida… Las últimas horas solo me han dado más motivos para vencerla…

-Eh..?

-Esto ya se ha vuelto algo personal… Jamás perdonare a esa bestia!-Gritó en lo último.- Ella debe pagar, por el digimundo que ha destruido, por el mundo real, y por Mi mamá.- Declaró apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

Takato se quedó intrigado por la mención de Rumiko Nonaka en aquella frase, también recordó su conversación con Ryo cuando ambos se encontraron. Sin embargo decidió no preguntar, más bien, la enfrentó, tomó su mano derecha y a puso sobre su pecho.

- Sea lo que sea que necesites, ya sea luchar, llorar o golpear. No dudes que estoy aquí… para lo que necesites, estaré contigo…

-Eh?- Rika solo pudo decir eso entre medio de la confusión causada por sus palabras.

-Incluso cuando no haya nadie alrededor, sabes que cuentas conmigo…

-Yo…

-…incluso cando estes a punto de caer… Por eso Rika, quiero que sepas que si eso llegara a suceder, estaré aquí, frente a tí para sostenerte… junto al resto… Es una promesa…

-Takato…yo…- Comenzó respirando profundamente para no estallar de las confusas emociones qe andaban en su cabeza.-… Gracias.- Le dijo por fin dirigiéndole la mirada frontal.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato.

-Sabes, desearía que los demás estuvieran aquí.-Confesó mirando hacia el castillo nuevamente y colocando s mano osbre el mazo de cartas de su cinto

-¿Rika Nonaka extraña a alguien?

-Claro que si!, no seas tonto! Somos un equipo ¿no es verdad? Todos estamos juntos es esto…- Le dijo recordando palabras de Takato dichas en el pasado.

- Tienes razón… Solo espero que se encuentren bien…

-Si….

* * *

-Mi señor sucede algo?- Pregntó Kaoru mientras se inclinaba.

Kyoya comenzó a pasearse por el lugar en completo y absoluto silencio…- Sabes… jamás creí conocer seres tan ilusos…

-Mi señor..?

-¿acaso creíste que no sería capaz de ver tu traición?- Le preguntó altivamente desde su posición.

-No se de que me habla…

-No te hagas… se perfectamente que tu liberaste a los intrusos…Pero ni creas que podrán vencernos…

-¿A qué te refieres Kyuoya?

-…Por confabular contra mi, tendrás el honor de ver como el balance se pierde por completo…- Tomó un juego de cartas color carmesí y las distribuyó sobre un tablero de piedra..

-¿Qué?

-Asi es mi queridísimo guardián, observa como mi ejercito de sombras avanza hacia el mundo real!

-Oh no!, No puedes hacer eso!

-Claro que puedo, y además, te confino al abismo, serás encerrado en lo más profundo de este castillo hasta que llegue la hora de tu depuración. Llévenselo!- Ordenó a sus sirvientes digimon.

Kaoru era arrastrado por los sirvientes de Kyouya mientras una gran cantidad de datos oscuros atravesaba la puerta.

.

* * *

Guadromon!- Gritó Hirokazu de alegría abalanzandose sobre su camarada.- Que bueno verte!

-Lo mismo digo Hirokazu.- Respondió el andride mientras Impmon era fertemente abrazado por Ai y Mako.

-Hirokazu ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- Preguntó Suzie luego de casi asfixiar a Lopmon.

-Suzie…- Comenzó algo complicado.

-Suzie… Recuerdas cuando uno par de años atrás llegaste a un lugar donde conociste a Lopmon?.- Comenzó Juri

-Si- Asintió la niña.

-Pues ellos se encuentran allí…

-Eh? Mi hermano y Terriermon se fueron de nuevo!- Gritó sorprendida y algo quejona.

-Algo así Suzie, por favor mantén la calma.- Pidió Lopmon.

-Ellos se encentran bien J

-Quiero verlos!- Gritó.

-Nosotros también queremos.- Le dijo derepente Impmon conciliadoramente.

-Oigan miran!- Gritó Kenta señalando un inmenso agujero abrirse en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso..?

-Esto no es bueno, nada bueno

-Miren, algo sale de ahí!- Señalo Ai observando salir sietas oscuras desde el cielo.

Deprnto una enorme sacudida hizo que todo japón cayera en pánico.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Un terremoto!

* * *

- Será Mejor ir con los demás, ellos también están preocupados Rika.

- Ve tú, yo quisiera quedarme un rato más aquí…

- De acuerdo…

En el lapso de segundos que Takato avanzaba hacia la cueva, un fuerte terremoto sacudió a toda la zona digital.

-Salgan de ahí!- gritaba Rika desde afuera viendo como la cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse

-Corran!- Gritó Ryo mientras ayudaba a salir al resto. Rika y Takato observaban extraños agujeros que se formaban en el cielo mientras incesantes torres de luz aparecían en el lugar.

* * *

_Capítulo terminado... Rayos! No tiene idea cuanto me costo acomordar los hechos, lo reescribi como 3 veces!_

_Lamente haberme tardado tanto, pero en esta etapa del fic, apaecen muchos digimons, ademas he estdiado a fond cosas relacionadas con las comptadoras, he visto la series un millón de veces, investigué el manga y además las cartas... Aprte de seleccionar a los Digimons que apareceran en las batallas... Rayos, no tienen idea lo dificil que fue u.u_

_¿Un adelanto? Solo usaré un termino: "Plug-In".  
_

_Aun asi me alegra poder subirlo y compartirlo con Uds. Espero les haya gustado._

_Quisiera saber s opinión al respecto, asi que ¡No olviden dejar un review! :D_

_Eso es tod por ahora..._

_Se cuidan y Nos leemos!_

_Besos. _

**_Dark Ice-Girl_**


	26. Plug-In de Rescate

_Heyyyyyyyy! Lo se van a matarme :c_

_Pero, al menos logre actualizar C':_

_Siento mucho la superultramegaultraextraordi naria demora, pero tuve problemas ademas de que estuve ocupada :c Espero no me odien (mucho)._

_Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer los rewies que recibi desde la ultima actualizacion: AnKeOzA, Zafiro Seven, otonashi, robin usagi utsunumiyaa, mary chan** ¡Muchas gracias! 3**_

**Capitulo 26: Plug-In de Rescate.**

_(Basado en la canción "Before I decay" de The Gazette)._

-Salgan de ahí!- gritaba Rika desde afuera viendo como la cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse

-Corran!- Gritó Ryo mientras ayudaba a salir al resto. Rika y Takato observaban extraños agujeros que se formaban en el cielo mientras incesantes torres de luz aparecían en el lugar

- ¿que demonios esta pasando?- Takato se abrazó cn fuerza de Gigimon mientras sentia cmo su estómago se encogía de coraje al penar que las palabras de kaoru pudieran haberse cumplido.

- Debemos hacer algo!- Lanzó Henry desde su ensimismamiento.

El terremoto se detuvo y las columnas de luz comenzaron a pasar con mayor velocidad...

- ¡Maldición!, debemos hallar una forma de parar esto!- Gritó Hirokazu con rabia.

-Por favor Hirokazu, trata de mantener la calma.- Le dijo Juri mientras trataba de sujetarlo.

-Asi no ganarás nada Kazu, será mejor que te calmes.

Mientras esto ocurría Suzie, Ai y Makoto miraban en silencio unas pequeñas siluetas salir por esos portales.

-Quisiera… poder estar peleando junto a ellos…- Se dijo Makoto para si.

-Hermano….- Lloriqueó Susie mientras abrazaba a Lopmnon con fuerza…

"Desearía pelear con ellos…"

-El digivice de los presentes emitió un resplandor que llegó directamente al cielo, en cuestión de segundos una luz los cubrió a todos, dejándose llevar por ese liviano y cálido resplandor.

- Esto está mal...

-Cuidado!

Una columna de luz pasó muy cerca de ellos sin que ellos lo notarán, lo que no se esperaban, eso si, es que esa columna trajera consigo algo que sin duda iba a necesitar...

- Sujétense!- Se oyeron varias voces gritando algo asustadas en el interior de esa columna.

-Esas voces... o.O Aguarden!- Takato corrió ras esa columna, aun con algo de dificultad debido a que aun habían replicas de ese terremoto...- SALTEN!

-¿Que haces Takato?- Le preguntó Ryo intentando alcanzarlo.

-Esas voces... Eran de Hirokazu y Juri!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ellos están dentro de esa columna! ¡Estoy seguro!

-AHORA!- Varias figuras salían de dentro de esa columna al exterior, lo que Takato no se espero es que ese impacto cayera sobre su propio cuerpo.

-Vaya...- Hirokazu comenzó a ponerse de pie y a bajarse de la pila de personas en la que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en el parque- Levántense!- Gritó emocionado armando alboroto´.

-¿Qué sucede?-Llegaron preguntando Rika y Henry.

-¿c-como fue que uds…?

-Rika-chan!- Hirokazu comenzó a gritar emocionado!- No te había visto hace tiempo!- Le grito al mismo tiempo que la saluda efusivamente medio abrazándola, generando incomodidad hacia la pelirroja.

-No te pases!.- Le gritó dejando caer su mano sobre su cabeza.- Y no me llames de esa forma ¬¬

-Perdón :P

-Chicos! Miren ya no estamos en el mundo real!- Grito Kenta entusiasmado arreglando sus gafas.

-Claro que no! Y por cierto, ¿podrían levantarse rápido?- Les pidió Takato medio suplicando levantando su mano desde el suelo, debajo de todos sus amigos.

-Si! Lo sentimos!- Gritaron Ai, Suzie, Lopmon y GUadromon.

-Chicos! Me da gusto verlos ^^

-Es Ryo! *-*

-Argh! ¬¬- Fue lo único entendible que salió de la boca de Rika.

- Chicos, por favor dejemos el saludo para después, esto parece ser importante.- Los cortó Henry antes de empezar con su desfile de elogios.

-Henry tiene Razón.- Lo apoyó Rika.- Prosigue Henry.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?

-No lo sabemos muy bien…- Comenzó Juri…- Un digimon llego al parque y atacó a Calumon, Hirokazu y Kenta, entonces los camaradas de los chicos aparecieron nuevamente en el mundo real.

-Lo mas probable es que hayan errores en el flujo de descarga…- Comenzó Henry analizando el cielo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los programas que manejaba en mi computadora, se encargaban de mantener el flujo de descarga de datos estable, para que eso no sucediera y no se produjera un error que pudiera llevar a la aparición de algo semejante a d-reaper en el mundo real- explicó

-Qué dices?

-Esto solo puede producirse si el programa funciona incorrectamente. En este caso me pregunto si ese programa fue inducido a funcionar erróneamente…- Concluyó Henry

-Eh… Henry sobre eso… Hay algo que deberías saber…- Le explicó Hirokazu.

-Que pasa?

-Cuando se dio la alerta de que los 3 estaban desaparecidos, súbitamente se dio la alarma de un 4º desaparecido.

-Kyuoya Ootori?- Preguntó Rika.

-Si.. ese mismo, el primo de Renge.- Confirmó Juri

- Su primo?...- Henry comenzó a juntar cabos….

**Flash Back**

-¿qué estàs haciendo aquí?- preguntó Henry indignado a la persona que estaba en su cuarto usando su computadora.

-Pues... te estaba esperando... no estabas así que miraba unas fotos tuyas ^^.

-Renge...¿conoces el telefono?...-Preguntó el chico apenado al ver el tipo de fotos que observaba la chica...

-si sales tan lindo en esta! ah! (gesto dramático)... y si... pero no contestabas tu celular asique llamñe a tu mamá y dijo que no había ningún problema de que esperara aquí ^^.

Henry miró su celular: estaba apagado. Renge decía la verdad... además ella era demasiado... "especial" como para llegar a entender o saber algo sobre el digimundo... no tenía porqué desconfiar.

-¿por qué no salimos un momento?-Le pidió Renge a Henry mientras le ponía una cara de cachorrito lastimado.

-...- Henry pensó por unos momentos...- Está bien...

-Sí!-

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-No puede ser…

-Renge sacó información de tu ordenador para entregársela a Kyouya. El hackeó ese programa y por consiguiente Hackeó a Hypnoss- Completó Kenta- La propia Renge lo confirmó…

-Entonces esos portales aparecieron….- Señaló Ai apuntando hacia el cielo digital.

-No puedo… creerlo…

-Que no te asombre Henry, ese sujeto está haciendo cosas peores.- Lo consoló Rika.- Pero, solo es una marioneta…

-Lo que me preocupa… es si los túneles tienen que ver con lo que Kaoru dijo.- Comentó Ryo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Rika.

- El nos dijo que Kyouya estaba intentando abrir una puerta que haría que esas sombras legaran al mundo real.

-¡¿Qué dices? …Demonios…- Rika apretó los puños.

-De ser así, lo que nos dijo Kaoru cobraría completo sentido…- Dijo Ryo en voz alta.- Este sujeto hackeó ese programa para poder llegar a este lugar para abrir esa puerta y poder traspasar un mayor flujo de datos al que ya se enviaba.

-Y ampliar el flujo de las sombras que avanzan hacia el mundo real. En pocas paabras realizar un envío masivo- Terminó Henry.

-Entonces se habría abierto un portal definitivo entre el digimundo y el mundo real…- Completó Takato.- Como ahora….

- NO hay tiempo…debemos hacer algo- Sugirió Rika.

- Hay que pensar en un plan….

-Ustedes piensen en uno mientras . Juri… ¿podrías venir un momento?

-Eh…si claro…

Ambas chicas se apartaron un poco del grupo

-Chicos… ¿Calumon vino con Uds?- Preguntó Hikaru mirando por todos lados.

-Eh?

-N-no lo sabemos…- Se lamentaron.- No sabemos si esa luz habrá absorbido a calumon también.- Contestó Suzie abrazando a Lompmon con fuerza.

- Eso podía ser un problema…

-¿Por qué lo dices Henry?

-Calumon a pesar de que ya no cuenta con su persistente propiedad evolutiva continua siendo un programa Catalizador, el cual si se encuentra en las manos equivocadas pordira explotar poderes que no debieran explotar ¿estoy en lo correcto Hkaru?

-Asi es…- Afirmó el pelirrojo.

- En cuanto a los portales, debemos buscar la forma de detenerlos.-Prosiguió el chico de ojos grises.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en una idea que pudiera ayudar en algo.

-¿todavía allí parados? Pensábamos que ya tendrían algo en mente- les dijo Rika mientras ella y Juri se integraban al grupo.

-Eso intentamos Rika, si tienes alguna idea, sería de gran utilidad.- Contestó Ryo.

- Yo puedo encargarme de eso.- Respondió.

-¿de que cosa? ¿Pensar?- Preguntó Makoto.

- No. Yo iré al castillo Junto a Reremon y Hikaru. Distraeremos a Kyouya lo suficiente como nos sea posible mientras reúnen a los de la resistencia.- Planteó.- Trataremos de cerrar esa cosa.

-No puedes ir tu sola.- Le reclamó Henry.

-Claro que puedo, ya les dije que no iría sola, además ganaremos tiempo, no podemos ganar más desventajas.

-¿estás segura Rika? Puede ser peligroso- Le advirtió Ryo.

-Lo sé Akiyama, pero, mi destino es el castillo de todas maneras, 2 pájaros de un tiro. Además de los presentes, soy la única que en realidad puede hacer algo por detener a ese cabeza hueca.- Se jactó.

- ¿No hay remedio no es verdad?- Le preguntó Takato a modo de apoyo.

Rika sonrío- Nop…- Negó con la cabeza.

Luego de eso se generó un silencio algo… incómodo…

-Bien. Supongo que debo irme. _Juri… Recuerda lo que hablamos_- Le dijo discretamente. Una vez lo hayan conseguido vayan al castillo. Si ven a Gomamon por favor díganle que no vamos a fallarle.- Dijo finalmente comenzando su camino hacia ese lugar infestado de tinieblas.

_"¡Buena suerte Rika! ¡Cuídate Reremon!"_

_"Si"_

**Mundo Real…**.

"_Un terremoto de una intensidad de 9 grados ha sacudido a Japón afectando viviendas y edificios en gran parte del país, además, se han registrado extraños sucesos y grietas que han aparecido en los cielos de todo el mundo…Se han registrado en países como Nueva Zelanda, Estados Unidos, China, India entre otros. Los diferentes gobiernos ha enviado la orden de buscar refugios, preferentemente en las alturas para evitar posibles desastres futuros Asimismo el presidente de Estados Unidos anunció que la NASA ya está investigando sobre este fenómeno que esta afectando el cielo que nos rodea ."_

Yamaki apagó Con furia la televisión mientras observaba por la ventana el panorama de la ciudad.- Como si lograran conseguir algo, l único que hacen son mediocridades- Reclamó.- Esto no es ni publicidad ni juego, Dijo mirando el cielo por su ventana.

Jiang por su parte tecleaba frenéticamente mientras Reika se contactaba con otras centrales de comunicación en el mundo.

- Los paquetes de datos se estan descargan involuntariamente.- Gritó Megumi intentando finalizar el ciclo de descargas para detener el flujo, coa que resulto imposible.-

- Reika, escúchame atentamente: Necesito que descargues los archivos que están anotados en este papel- le dijo entregándole una hoja llena de nombres.

- Entendido.

- Yamaki ayúdame con esto.- Le indicó entregándole unos resgistros.

- Haremos una conexión al digimundo….

* * *

- Juri, ¿te encuentras bien?.

- -Eh? Si! Estoy bien Takato, no pasa nada...

- Oye… ¿y que fue lo que te dijo Rika…?

- -No es …nada

**Flashback:**

-¿Rika..? ¿Pasa algo?

- De hecho…Si….- Contstó algo dudosa. Juri noto que tenia algo en la mano, pero prefirió esperar a que ella hablara.

-¿Qué sucede..?  
-Verás Juri… Esto no es algo facil, y sobre todo para ti…

-¿Rika? comienzas a preocuparme…

- Ten…- Le dijo entregándole un par de cartas…

- Para que son estas?- Les dijo dandoles una leida.

- Pensaba usarlas en mi baraja para el torneo de cartas antes de que todo pasara, debo confesar de que esas cartas pudieron haber llegado antes… Pero supongo qe ahora no puedo tenerlas en mejor momento… Te necesitamos Juri, y esas cartas son la unica garantía de que podemos tenerte completamente de vuelta en el equipo… No voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras.. La decisión es tuya Juri…

- Pero..

-Se que tal vez no es lo más acertado, pero en estas circunstancias, no puedes estar sola en este lugar..

Juri se sintio terriblemente dolida con ese comentario y no dudo en responder.-Oye Rika yo..!-.

-Lo que quiero decir es que este lugar no es seguro para nadie y aun mas si estás sola Juri, no quize ofenderte ni nada por el estilo. Solo pasará si tu quieres. Necesitamos a Leomon de vuelta...

-Yo… Debo pensarlo…

-Hazlo, pero no tienes mucho tiempo… Solo ten en cuenta que la desicion es tuya...- Le dijo dándose la vuelta.- Será mejor regresar.. no quiero que se preocupen…- Le dijo volviendo hacia el grupo.

**Fin del flash back.**

- Takato… ¿Qué es lo que hacen estas cartas?- Le preguntó discretamente mientras le pasaba esas dos cartas: _El Plug-in de rescate_ (conocida como el salvavidas) y la carta de _restauración_ (conoida como "data recover")- De donde sacaste estas cartas? ¿son cartas devices?- Le preguntó con emoción.

-Me las entrego Rika…hace un momento…

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que nos necesitan y que lo pensara bien, asi que dime qué es lo que hace esa carta…

Takato comenzó a leerlas- Pues… Es un combo: El Plug-in de rescate funciona recuperando los datos perdidos de cualquier digimon, en este caso Leomon no es verdad?- preguntó con tacto.

-Si….

-Solo debes deslizarla en tu digivice para localizar la data…

-Y aparecerá su información?

-Así es… Y luego debes usar esta otra para extraer y solidificar la data- le dijo mostrando la "data recover", que vendría siendo como que volvieras a almacenar sus datos..

-Eso quiere decir que estas cartas pueden revivir a Leomon?

-Asi parece… _Buena jugada Rika..-_ Pensó el chico analizando las cartas.- ¿Vas a usarlas..?

Por la cabeza de Juri comenzaron a pasar todas esas imágenes que durante un largo tiempo permanecieron quietas en su cabeza, el tan solo recordar como Leomon había muerto la hacia sentir temerosa de que pudiera pasar otra vez… Takato comprendió inmediatamente esa expresión dolida de Juri en s rostro.

-Aun no lo sé…

-Rika dijo que lo pensaras, no vamos a obligarte a nada que no quieras… Piénsalo bien, en toda decisión existen riesgos, y el hecho de que estés aquí significa que has aceptado uno.- Le dijo dejándola sola y caminando tranquilamente junto a Hirokazu.

* * *

-Asi es… Más vale tomar alguna precauciones.- Dijo sacando una carta de su mazo..-Reremon! Cambio de carta! – Deslizó la carta por s digivice.- Conexión F de superdigievoluion!

_Reremon Digievolves a… Viximon!_

_Viximon Digievolves a… Renamon…_

-Renamon! Bienvenida otra vez ^^- Anuncio la pelirroja discretamente…- Esta despejado?- Dijo dando un paso dudoso.

-Cuidado, puede ser una trampa.

-No lo es, ellos están esperando por nosotros… Será mejor encontrarlos.- Aseguró Hikaru avanzando adelante de las dos feminas.

Tanto Rika como Renamon se "tranquilizaron" al ver que el camino estaba aparentemente despejado…

-Hikaru…¿esto no será una emboscada verdad?- Preguntó Rika.

-Yo tampoco siento la presencia de nada Rika, por el momento estamo seguros…

-Arghh..- Rika repentinamente comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¿Qué sucede Rika?- Preguntó Renamon sosteniendo a al pelirroja antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Este ambiente ….es pesado

-Cuidado Rika, aquí hay una concentración impresionante de poder maligno…El poder oscuro ha sido terriblemente desvirtuado…- Explicó el digimon zorro mirando ocn preocupación la chica y sintiendo como todo su pelaje se erizaba al contacto con esa energia..

-Como sea..- La pelirroja se puso de pie nuevamente..-Será mejor continuar…- Dijo caminando con algo de dificultad por ese inmenso castillo.

_"...Bienvenida..."_

Una voz hizo eco en la cabeza de la pelirroja provocandole un escalofrío..- ¡¿quién anda ahí?!- Gritó mirando freneticamente a tdo su alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede Rika?- Preguntó Renamon.

-¿No escucharon?

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Renamon, Hikaru guardó silencio.

-Esa voz...

-No hemos escuchado nada Rika...

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hikaru.

-_"...¿Ellos no pueden escucharme...Solo tú...Rika... Bienvenida a mi castillo..._"- Pronuncio nuevamente una voz masculina. Tras esto Rika comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo.

-Rika espera!- Hikaru y Renamon fueron tras ella.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa Takato?- Preguntó Gigimon saltando de los brazos de su tamer.

-No, solo pensaba en algo...

-¿En qué cosa Takato?- Preguntó Henry a sus espaldas.

-¡Henry!

-¿Sucede algo Takato?- Preguntó Henry incorporandose al lado de su amigo.

- Pensaba... ¿Habra sido dejar a Rika ir al castillo una buena idea?- Planteó sind espegar la mirada del suelo.- ¿Estará bien?

-Takato...

-Le prometí, y me prometi a mi mismo que no dejaria que algo le pasara, pero si dej que se vaya... lo más probable es que... no pueda cumplirla...-Confesó.

Henry escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Takato, las procesaba l entamente por s cabeza sintiendo un extraño pesar por eso... Takato estaba preocupado de una forma muy similar a la suya, sin embargo, el había hecho algo que no queria solo por no llevarle la contra, se sintio culpable...

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos aqui?- Preguntó deteniendo su paso.- Hicimos un pacto antes de venir aqi ¿Recierdas?

-Lo mism me pregnto- Dij una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ryo!

-Vayan tras ella, yo me hare carg del resto, nosotros irems pr la resistencia. Solo tengan cuidado.- Advirti el jven levantando el pulgar.

-Pero, no podemos abandonarlos.

-Tampoco podemos dejar a Rika sola. Por muy terca que sea, ella jamas podria con todo esto sola. Iria con ustedes, pero no creo que ayude mucho, asi que no hay personas mas indicadas que ustedes. Yo se lo explicaré a los demás. Vayan antes de que los cachen.- Murmuró.- No regresen si no es con ella.- Les indico con en dedo indice.- ¿entendido?

-Ryo... Por favor, se que es algo grande lo que voy a pedirte, pero por favor cida de mi hermana.- Pidio Henry antes de irse.

-No te preocupes ya te dije que yo e hare cago, no va a pasarle nada.- Aseguró cn una sonrisa que irradiaba pura seguridad.

-Si. Gracias Ryo.- Se despidieron sacando una car de su digivice y digievolucionando a sus camaradas.

- Buena suerte chicos...- Murmuro el trigueño viendo perserse las siluetas de sus compañeros junto a los digievolucionados Guilmon y Terriermon.

* * *

-¿De donde viene?- pensó para ella misma corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.- Esta cerca...- COntinuó subiendo una escalera.- Es aqui...- Subio directamente hacia aquella escalera que la condujo a un una puerta... La unica de ese piso...

-Rika? ¿que pasa?

-Aqui ... hay algo aquí... tras la puerta...- Dijo pensativamente.

Las puertas se abrieron solas, dando paso a un salon muy frio sin luces...

-Llegas tarde...

...Entonces 2 antorchas de fuego se prendieron.

-Kyouya.- Rika intentó mostrarse segura e ingresó a esa habitacion junto a Hikaru y Renamon. Hikaru parecía cada vez más debil y ese ambiente comenzaba a causar mas estragos en el pelaje de Renamon.

- Tenemos n juego pendiente...- Le dijo tranquilamente poninedose de pie.

- No es un juego pendiente... ES UN DESEMPATE...- Enfatizo la pelirroja.

-¿comenzamos?

Rika miro hacia su alrededor notando que algo faltaba.- ¿Donde esta Kaoru?

- No perdamos tiempo en cosas insinificantes..

-¿que es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde está?

-Vamos Rika, deja de ser tan intensa, si vienes por el juego bien. Juguemos...- Dijo con cinismo ignorando su pregunta.

-No vinimos a bromear contigo, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- Preguntó sin moverse se la entrada.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto en el mismo tono.

- No.- Contesto manteniendose firme.

-Bien entonces, si no te molesta.- Kyouya chasqueó los dedos y las puertas tras de ellos se cerraron inmediatamente.

-Si lo que intentas es intimidarme no vas a logralo facilmente.- aclaró la pelirroja.

-No era eso lo que intentaba, de todas formas es bastante interesante la forma en la que finges mantenerte firme.

-Sabes, no estoy aqui para que me analizes sicologicamente, tienes que deterner esto.- Exijió la chica dando un paso al frente.

- ¿Deterner? ¿Que cosa?

-Este desastre! Esta cosa ha acabado con los hogares y ha frenado la vida de muchos digimons y si esto sigue, tambien será asi con nuestro mundo- Explico.- Debes detenerlo.

-No.

- ¿No? Ootori, ¿acaso no te interesan tus seres queridos? ¿acaso no quieres algo mejor que...esto?- Intento razonar tratando de mantenerse paciente.

- No hay razon alguna para que lo vea de esa forma. Y tú Rika... ¿Tienes alguna? Digo, no creo qe sean muchas las perosnas que valgan la pena para ti, y despues de lo que te pasó... Supongo que son muchas menos ¿verdad?

- Insisto no vine a que me analizaras, no cambiaré de opinion.- dijo intentando disimular su irritación.

- Pues... si no es por las buenas, no podrmos seguir hablando. Sera por las malas entonces...- Accedio.- Angelicmon.- Llamó a su camarada.- Concección E de superdigievolción.

Angelicmon Digi-evolves a... Shinimon...

-Rika.- Renamon se antepuso a Rika para portegerla.- Hikaru encargate de ella. Rika por favor hazme digievolcionar.

-Si.

Rika deslizo la misma carta que Kyouya lo cual produjo la diegievolucion de Renamon en Kyubimon.- ¿Estas lista?

-Si Rika.-Conestó el digimon enfrentandose frente a frente contra Shinimon.

* * *

-Este lugar es algo tenebroso Henry...-Dijo el pequeño Terriermon aferrandose con mas fuerza a los hombros de Henry.

-Es cierto... El ambiente es muy pesado.- Lo apoyó Takato.

- Este lugar es muy oscuro...- Agregó Guilmon aferrado a Takato

-Momantai... solo es este lugar, Ya pronto desparecerá ^^- Animó Terriermon.

- Gracias por el animo Terriermon.- Agradeció Takato.

-No creo que esta oscuridad solo se encuentre en este lugar- Comenzó Henry...

- ¿a que te refieres?

-Solo eso explicaria esos tuneles... Esta avanzando Takato, Rika, Renmaon y Hikaru estan en aprietos...

- Henry...- Takato noto la expresion sombría de Henry al decir eso ultimo.

- Lo que me preocupa... Obviamente esto empezo por un error de descarga al ser Hackeado Hypnos, pero... ¿Como habra reaccionada Hypnoss al respecto? Digo, ¿estara consciente del margen de error al que se enfrenta?

-Cuando hablas asi en verdad se me pone la piel de Gallina Henry.- Menciono Takato con preocupación.

-Debemos darnos prisa... No hay tiempo que perder.

-Si...

- ¿A donde creen que van?- los detuvo una voz femenina. Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con un digimon. Takato saco su digivice:

_Lotosmon_

_Del tipo hada en etapa Mega_

_Sus tecnicas especiales son La Luz Corrompida y El Cañono del caos (Chaos blast)._

- Takato ¿estas listo?- Henry se puso en posicion con su digivice.

-Si!- Takato le siguio la corriente y saco una carta y tomo su digivice.- ¿estas listo Guilmon?

-Si!

-¿Estas listo Terriermon?

-Si...Henry

-Takato!

-Hagamoslo!

_"¡Evolución Matix!"_

* * *

El resto del grupo caminaba por ese desierto rumbo a las montañas.- La resistencia... ¿dónde rayos puede ocultarse?

- Deben estar bien escondidos, de lo contrario no seria tan dificil encontrarlos.- Razonó Juri.

-Eso es cierto. Cyberdramon, por favor ayudanos a buscar a digimns ocultos. Cualquiera aun si solo tenga informacion nos será últil.

-Bien pensado Ryo.- Le aplaudió Hirokazu.- Guadramon hagamos lo mismo!- ANimo el castaño a su camarada.

-Si Hirokazu.

- Creo que si nos dividimon pero nos mantenemos relativamente cerca, lograremos hacer algo, juntos y sin nada no servimos de mucho.- Propuso Makoto.

-Es una buena idea ¡Hagamos eso!.- Apoyo Suzie, tomando a Lopmon y caminado en sentido opuesto.

- Vayamos en parejas, asi sera mas seguro, en caso de peligros. Suzie ven conmigo, si te pasa algo tu hermano me matara. Hirokazu y Kenta iran junts y Juri, Ai y Mako. ¿Dudas?

-Por que diriges tu? -preguntó Ai.

-¡Porque el es el tamer legendario! - Exclamaron Hirokazu y Kenta.

-Y siguen con eso u.u"- Se lamentaron Suzie, Lopmon y Ryo.

-Bien chicos nos veremos en una hora, no se alejen mucho ¿de acuerdo?

-Si!

* * *

_¡Ko-Hen-Ryu!_

Kyubimon giro sobre si misma generando una bola de fuego azul que arrojo directo a Shinimon para alejar a Rika.- Hikaru proteje a Rika.- Ordenó el digimon Zorro entre medio del caos generado por su ataque.

_¡Esfera del caos!_

El digimon utilizó una inmensa bola de enregia oscura que afortunadamente Kyubimon logro esquivar, sin lograr evitar los daños causados al lugar.

Rika miró atónita la potencia del ataque reflejada en ese muro colapsado- ¡Hikaru! ¡Debemos ayudar a Kyubimon!- Le pidio intentando acercarse a ella.

-No puedes, lo que puedes hacer es detener esa cosa.- Dijo pantando a un tablero que ninguno habia notado, ese tablero tenia un contorno luminoso que asendia por un agujer hacia el techo... no parecia algo muy seguro.

-¿que es esa cosa?

-Esa cosa esta abrindo una puerta hacia el mundo real, ¡debes detenerla!

-De acuerdo.

Rika cubrio su rostro para evitar ser descbierta si embargo antes de llegar fue interceptada por Kyoya quien la empujo hacia el dalo desviandolos a ambos de la direccion del tablero.

- ¿que Haces?- Grito el pelinegro con furia.

- ¡Debo deterner esta cosa!- Grito la pelirroja poninedose de pie y volviendo a correr en direccion al tablero .

-No lo harás!- Le dijo jalandola del brazo y empujandola al suelo.

-No queria llegar a esto!- Le dijo dandole un puñetazo qe lo distrajo variso segundos.

- NO toque eso!- Gritó empujandola contra la pared.

-Dejame en paz no eres nadie para darme ordenes- Le dijo soltando una patada que lo dejo tendido en el suelo.- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!Kyubumon cúbreme!

- No puedo Rika- Se disculpo su camarada evadiendo al mismo tiempo multiples ataques de Shinimon.

- Cielos...- Le dijo intentando apartarse de Kyouya quien la miraba de una forma muy peligrosa.- Ootori, deten esto!- Le exigió evitando qe se le acercara.

- Te advertí qe no lo hicieras Rika... No te acerques..- Le dijo con un aura plenamente asesino acercandose de forma violenta.

-Dentente.- Una voz resono al interior de ambos haciendo qe Kyouya se detviera.

Rika se percato de que solo ellos dos habian escuchado esa voz ya qe solo ellos dos se habian detenido. Sintio temor de preguntar quien les hablaba aunque en su interior sabia la respuesta.

-¿Que pasa Rika? ¿Tienes miedo?- Le preguntó Ruki materializandose frente a ellos.

-Ruki...

* * *

-Hikaru!

-Cielos Kaoru, ¡como puedes quedarte aqui, cuando la batalla mas importante esta por desenvolverse!- Regañó Hikaru con un ataque de ansiedad.

- Sabemos comoa acabara todo esto, Deja de sobreprotejer tanto a Rika. Ella estara bien, no cometas los mismos errores.

- Kaoru?

-Somos gemelos, y a los gemelos como a nosotros suelen gstarnos las mismas cosas. Confia en ella. Ademas, hay más personas qe nos necesitan. Vayamos por refuerzos.- Invito el gemelo oscuro abriendo la puerta de su celda con tan solo ladear su mano.- Nizemon no va a ganar esta vez.- Se dijo para si mismo.

* * *

- Ruki-sama...- Kyouya la saluda haciendole una reverencia como muestra de respeto.

- Y bien... ¿Sigues creyendo que vas a vencernos?- Le preguntó Ignorando la reverencia de Kyouya. Rika se ofendi por su pregunta y se puso a la defensiva.

-Jamás me retractaría de algo que yo misma elegi.- Se jactó.

-Que chica tan soberbia... Justo ahora, encontraras algo de que arrepentirte.- Le dijo sonriendo siniestramente. Movio su mano e hizo qe Kyubimon fuera empujado hacia una de las tantas paredes de esa habitación.

-Kyubimon! - Gritó la chica Dirigiendose a ayudar a su digimon.

-Aceptalo Rika. Eres débil. Estas sola. Y por lo visto nadie vendra a socorrer a la princesa. - Le dijoe sta vez Kyouya.- Rindete de una vez y deja de causar problemas.

Rika decidio tragarse su orgullo. Decidio guardar silencio por un par de minutos colocando un gesto dudativo en su rostro.

- Ruki...

-¿Y bien?

**" Acepto".**

* * *

_Fin del capitulo!_

_Lo se fue algo corto, la verdad me costo mucho darme n tiempo para escribir, tuve algunos inconvenientes con los "Borradores" de estos capitulos asiq ue tuve qe armarme de paciencia escribir todo otra vez. Lo siento mucho u.u"_

_Espero les haya gstado, la verdad no puedo asegurar cuando vuelva actualizar, ¡pero si que lo hare! asi que esten pendientes. Espero sus criticad y gracias por sus visitas que son bastantes ^^_

_Se cuidan y nos leemos!_

**Dark Ice-Girl.**


End file.
